Del otro lado del sol
by Mintaka Himura
Summary: Una historia con accion y romance, combinadas con un toque de comedia. Lean y dejen reviews!KxK SxSxM
1. Un visitante inesperado

Bienvenidos a mi fan fiction. Soy Mintaka Himura. Para leerlo sólo es necesario tener en cuenta que está escrito como una obra de teatro, lo que está entre paréntesis son acotaciones de la autora. Lo que está entre comillas es lo que piensan los personajes. Al final están las aclaraciones de los dialectos no propios de la serie, ya que mi castellano no es neutro. Está dividida en escenas (cuando entra o sale un personaje), cuadros (cambio de escenografía) y no hay actos porque todo el primer capítulo es el primer acto...

Me tomé la libertad de modificar algunas cosas, no se extrañen si algún personaje que creían muerto regresa, es fan "fiction".

Primer Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Un visitante inesperado

(Era una mañana tranquila en el dojo Kamiya. Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko y Tae estaban retozando en la entrada como siempre. ¿Se acuerdan de aquel capítulo en el que Kenshin le da a Kaoru un anillo que encontró en el pez, pensando que era su cumpleaños? Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde aquel hecho...).

Tae- Kenchan, ¿qué ocurrió después de aquel día en que le estuviste por pedir matrimonio a Kaoru?

Sano- Eso, eso...

Kenshin- Nada, me hice el desentendido, como siempre...

Tae- ¿Pero vos no te querés casar con ella?

Kenshin- Sí, no sé...

Sano- Entre nosotros, Kenshin...

Kenshin- Bueno, la verdad, sí.

Tae- ¡Qué casualidad!, con Misao que vino de visita estuvimos hablando y te elegimos un anillo de compromiso...

Kenshin- Que?!!

Tae- Vamos, que te llevo adonde lo vimos...

Sano- Yo me voy a pescar, pero es una lástima que me pierda esa escena...

(Kenshin y Tae en la joyería. Tae consiguió engañarlo una vez más. En realidad Kenshin no ha meditado sobre la gravedad del asunto. Para él es sólo un anillo)

Kenshin- es muy bonito, a Kaoru dono le va a gustar....

Tae- Tengo buen gusto... Oh! va a ser tan romántico...

Y supongo que la vas a llevar a comer a mi restaurante, no?

Kenshin- "mientras no haya que pagar..." Por supuesto, espero que sea cortesía de la casa...

Tae- Ajajajjajajaja (risa estrepitosa) "como si alguna vez hubiese visto medio yen de ellos"

(Mientras, Kaoru practicaba en el dojo. Estaba furiosa porque una vez más se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, perdiendo su juventud. Entra Kenshin).

Kenshin- Hola Kaoru! Hoy está con toda la energía, que bien...

Kaoru- "Grrrr"

Kenshin- Me alegro de que tenga tantas pilas, porque estaba pensando en invitarla a cenar esta noche... eso si es que acepta.

Kaoru- (queda inmovilizada) Mhn?... aaaah (es algo así como esa cara de tonta que pone Kaoru cuando se imagina cosas con Kenshin...) Bueno, acepto, esta noche... pero antes creo que hay ropa que lavar...

Kenshin- "desde cuando a ella le concierne eso?"

(Esa noche, en el restaurante de Tae, Kaoru y Kenshin se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas, no se hablan, Tae los observa desde lejos. Kaoru rompe el hielo)

Kenshin- A ver, a ver (hojea el menú)...

Kaoru- Kenshin, ¿qué hace Tae mirando tan fijamente hacia acá?

Kenshin- (mirando a Tae con malicia) no se, tal vez tenga un problema en la vista...

Kaoru- que extraño...

Tae- (advirtiendo las miradas de sus amigos, se acerca a la mesa para no quedar tan sospechosa) y ¿ya decidieron lo que van a pedir?

(En ese momento llega ese joven pintor,- si lo recuerdan?- Ese que estaba enamorado de Kaoru, no me sé el nombre. Así que lo llamaremos Kuno. Está acompañado de una señorita, la llamaremos Hikari. El pintor no nota la presencia de Kaoru y Kenshin, Kaoru lo ve...)

Kaoru-(en vos muy baja) Kenshin, no mires ahora, pero acaba de entrar Kuno.

Kenshin- "fuck" (no lo dice, pero en sus facciones se nota)

Kaoru- Tal vez no nos vea...¡Kuno! (Kenshin la mira extrañado)

Kuno- Ah! Hola chicos! Como están?

(se saludan, la pareja recién llegada se sienta automáticamente en la mesa de Kenshin)

Kuno- Kaoru, estas muy producida esta noche.

Kaoru- (roja) Gracias, vos tampoco te dejaste estar.

Kenshin- (se siente realmente incómodo) no tenian reservaciones?

Kuno- les molesta que nos sentemos acá?, disculpen, nos buscaremos otra mesa.

Kaoru- No, no nos molesta, verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin- no, no nos molesta.

Kuno- Y como les ha ido todo este tiempo?

Kaoru- bien, bien. Todo esta igual que siempre.

Kuno- Yo tuve mucha suerte al conocer a Hikari, ella me ha conseguido contactos y ahora mis pinturas se lucen en las paredes de las casas de altos funcionarios y edificios del gobierno.

Hikari- pero el mérito es del artista, los cuadros se vendieron solos.

Kuno- tu novio es mudo?

Kaoru- no es mi novio, es mi... (calla un momento. Se detiene a pensar qué es Kenshin en su vida...) bueno, vivimos juntos. No es mudo.

Kenshin- (a estas alturas se siente un poco molesto) ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Kuno- nada, nada.

Kenshin- entonces ¿es necesario que hable? Lo haré en la medida de que lo que tenga para decir sea más hermoso que el silencio.

(Tae los observa toda la noche, esperando que Kaoru y Kenchan tengan su momento de intimidad, pero no. Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven al dojo. En el camino...).

Kenshin- lamento lo de esta noche, Kaoru dono.

Kaoru- No sé de qué me hablas.

Kenshin- No me comporté como un caballero.

Kaoru- ah, en eso tenés razón, Kenshin, no entiendo qué te pasaba.

Kenshin- sinceramente, esperaba un poco más de intimidad.

Kaoru- Es cierto, "tiene razón... por qué tenía que aparecerse Kuno esta noche?", espero que no falte oportunidad para repetir la cena.

Kenshin- Esperemos que no.

Kaoru- "Pero no estuvo tan mal..."

(En el jardín del dojo están Sano y Misao, en el interior Kaoru y Kenshin se encuentran con las sobras de la cena; y empiezan a limpiar).

Kaoru- "despues de todo..." Fue divertido ver a Kuno y a Hikari, no?

Kenshin- "grrr" (sarcástico) mucho.

Kaoru- ¿qué te pasa, Kenshin?

Kenshin- Nada, nada.

(Entran Misao y Sano, que habían escuchado voces dentro de la casa, ambos están muy eufóricos).

Misao- ¡Déjame ver tu mano, déjame ver tu mano!!!

(Kenshin le hace caras, diciéndole que no, que no)

Kaoru- ¿por qué querés ver mi mano?

Misao- (dándose cuenta de los gestos de Kenshin) quiero ver lo que hay en tu mano, quiero ver... ese trapo!! (lo examina) está todo sucio, deberías limpiarlo.

Kaoru- (sin entender nada) Voy a limpiar la cocina...

Sano- qué paso?

Kenshin- no pude, nos encontramos con Kuno...

Sano- Y, como está Kuno? Ah... (entendiendo por fin) Kuno.

Kenshin- lo arruinaron todo.

Misao- no, no se dio cuenta.

Kenshin- nadie entra en una habitación y pide ver la mano de alguien. Ahora no sé que voy a hacer...

Sano- Despistarla. Hazle creer que lo último que quieres es casarte.

Kenshin- Y cómo hago eso?

Sano- Estuviste disimulando muy bien todo este tiempo...

(Entra Kaoru. Está furiosa porque en la cocina está todo hecho un desastre).

Kaoru- Hay alguien que sigue desordenando todo y que sigue regando comida por todos lados, así que tuve que seguir limpiando...

Sanosuke- ¿Ese tipo sigue haciendo eso? (con cara de yo no fui)

Kaoru- Si... acá está pasando algo raro...

(Entra Yahiko, saltando)

Yahiko- (a Kaoru) y? Qué pasó?

Misao- Ya limpió la cocina, te perdiste la acción.

Yahiko -¿? (mira a Kenshin, extrañado, hasta que éste le hace señas) Aaaah.

Kaoru- qué? Qué!! Hablá, Yahiko!

Yahiko- Eh? No.

Kaoru- Ah, no? (Kaoru lo corre y le da de coscorrones).

(Al otro día, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Tae estaban conversando, como siempre en la entrada del dojo. Sale Kaoru, con un canasto de ropa para lavar).

Kaoru- ¿de qué hablaban, chicos?

Kenshin- de cosas... nos preguntábamos, ¿para qué se casa la gente?

Kaoru- para celebrar su relación, para declarar su amor al mundo...

Kenshin- nah... (despreocupado) no se lo tome tan enserio... No sé, no le encuentro mucho sentido.

Kaoru- (decepcionada) es bueno saberlo. Kenshin, toda esta ropa está sucia. (Deja el canasto. Se va enojada).

Sanosuke- casi te creo, je. Kenshin, vas bien, pero no te pases, Kaoru es muy sensible, y si se pone de mal humor...

(Kaoru está entrenando con Yahiko en el dojo. Sorpresivamente Misao abre la puerta, entra Kuno).

Misao- espero que no les moleste, dijo que era importante.

Kuno- Kaoru, ¿puedo hablar con vos?

(Kaoru se desconcentra)

Kaoru- eeeeh... si, si... claro, Yahiko....

Yahiko- si, ya me voy.

Kuno- Fue bueno volver a verte....

Kaoru- no viniste a decirme eso, ¿o si? ¬.¬

Kuno- No, vine a decirte que todavía te amo.

Fin del Primer Acto por Mintaka Himura.

Aclaraciones:

"yen": no sé que moneda usaban en esa era, así que puse yen, dejémoslo así / -"fuck": quise poner carajo, mierda. Pero me parece que es más universal decir fuck./"estas muy producida": está queriendo decir que nota que la chica se arregló, que está bonita. Eso es todo por ahora, es que el mundo de Internet es muy amplio, y no estoy del todo informada sobre los modismos de cada país, por eso aclaro. Espero volver a encontrarlos en el próximo capítulo. Escriban para comentarios o lo que sea : 


	2. Un plan trunco

Segundo Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Un plan trunco

(en el primero habíamos dejado a Kaoru ante la declaración de Kuno).

Kaoru- (muy sorprendida) qqqqqqueee???!!!

Kuno- y quisiera proponerte algo...

Kaoru- (esquivando la mirada de Kuno) Creo que es tarde para eso.

Kuno- Kaoru, ¿te querés casar conmigo?

Kaoru- No me vengas con declaraciones ahora, por favor, Kuno, andate.

Kuno- Esta bien, pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

Kaoru- Esta bien, lo prometo.

Kuno- Adios. (Se va, en el camino se cruza con Yahiko que está en el jardín, éste, al verlo supone que puede regresar).

(entra Yahiko, desconcertado por la situación)

Yahiko- ¿y éste que quería?

Kaoru- (atónita) nnnadda, Yahiko, sigamos con el entrenamiento...

Yahiko- nada de eso, me vas a contar qué quería.

Kaoru- dijo que todavía me ama, pero no le digas a Kenshin.

Yahiko- qqquéee???!!

Kaoru- (con tristeza) No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Yahiko.

Yahiko- Bueno, esta bien, si preferís entrenar...

(Yahiko y Kaoru siguieron entrenando por varias horas, Kaoru no estaba rindiendo como siempre, así que Yahiko se hizo el agotado para no ofenderla).

Yahiko- Kaoru, no doy más, descansemos un poco...

Kaoru- me parece bien, casualmente tengo algo que hacer.

(Kenshin y Kaoru están comiendo en el restaurante de Tae, no es una cita, pero están los dos solos... la conversación está algo atascada)

Kenshin- (para romper el hielo) Hay que hacer como hacen los perros..

Kaoru- ¿qué? Kenshin estas bien loco! Desde cuando tenes esas ideas?

Kenshin- estuve pensando y creo eso, que los perros son sabios, se acuerda de Notaro, el perro de Sano? Tenia cara de felicidad, los perros son felices y no necesitan un compromiso ni una fiesta de casamiento para serlo...

Kaoru- Sabés Kenshin, no sé que te pasa, pero estoy algo cansada de todo esto, nos vemos más tarde. (Se levanta y se va, la gente del lugar que estaba escuchando, mira a Kenshin con desaprobación).

Kenshin- no se preocupen, tengo un plan.

(Casa de Kaoru. Sanosuke está limpiando los peces que consiguió el día anterior, tiene puesto un delantal con voladitos para no ensuciarse, Kaoru sale de una habitación, parece que se vistió para salir).

Sano- Kaoru, estas bien?

Kaoru- no. Viste a Kenshin?... o a un espejo?

Sano- no, no lo vi. (Se mira el delantal, le extraña el comentario).

Kaoru- ¿No sabes qué le pasa? Las cosas que dijo...

Sano- Kenshin no es la clase de persona que se casa...

Kaoru- ¿entonces qué es lo que estoy esperando? ...Kenshin cambió.

Sano- Quizás vos sos la que cambió.

Kaoru- Yo no cambié!

Sano. Quizás ese sea el problema.

Kaoru- ¿qué? No importa. Hay personas que sí se quieren casar conmigo... (se dirige hacia la entrada)

Sano- quien...

Kaoru- Kuno! (se va enojadísima)

(interior de la casa de Kuno, un taller típico de pintor, lleno de retratos de Kaoru. Kaoru se siente algo incómoda al entrar).

Kuno- Kaoru! Me alegra tanto verte!!

Kaoru- (todavía insegura) hola, Kuno, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste...

Kuno- sentate, Kaoru, te sirvo algo de sake...

Kaoru- gracias.

Kuno- (se sienta al lado de Kaoru, le acerca el sake. Kaoru lo toma, todavía no está segura de qué está haciendo ahí). No pensé que ibas a venir...

Kaoru- Yo tampoco lo había pensado, tal vez todo esto sea un error.

Kuno- si pensas eso no te quedes ni un minuto más.

Kaoru- Yo... no te amo.

Kuno- Ya sé... Himura.

Kaoru- perdoname Kuno, no tendría que haber venido... (se despide de Kuno, dejando el sake sobre la mesa. Kaoru sale a caminar por ahí, pensando... y decide volver a su casa)

(Kenshin, alertado por Sanosuke y Yahiko entra violentamente en la casa de Kuno, mira furtivamente pero ni rastros de Kaoru. Ve los dos vasos con sake...)

Kenshin- dónde está?

Kuno- tranquilo, se fue...

Kenshin- le pediste matrimonio a mi chica!!?

Kuno- alguien tenía que hacerlo...

Kenshin- yo se lo iba a pedir, tenia un plan, solo quería despistarla...

Kuno- bueno, parece que te creyó. Pero no pierdas más el tiempo, andá a buscarla.

Kenshin- Gracias. Adios.

Kuno- Kenshin!!

Kenshin- Que?

Kuno- sos muy afortunado.

Kenshin- otra vez gracias.

(Sanosuke está en el jardín de la casa, cuando llega Kaoru, él la intercepta )

Kaoru- Sano...

Sano- Kaoru, las cosas de Kenshin no están, se fue.

Kaoru- A Kyoto?

Sano- No, Kaoru, se fue para siempre. Habló con Kuno y cuando volvió empezó a juntar provisiones y dijo que volvería a ser un vagabundo...

Kaoru- (con los ojos húmedos) él... me advirtió sobre esto, que era un vagabundo...

Yo... yo sabía que algún día lo iba a perder... pero... hoy? Esperaba que ése día no llegase nunca... nnno puede ser... (entrando a la casa) como no lo detuviste?

(Interior de la casa, Kenshin está arrodillado con un ramo de flores, a su alrededor hay pétalos por todo el suelo, Kaoru corre a abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar).

Kaoru- Kenshin, creí que no volvería a verte (sigue llorando) Kenshin... no te vayas!!! No me dejes, en toda mi vida jamas pense que me enamoraría de (llanto)...

Kenshin- Kaoru dono, no puedo dejarla, nunca fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora, y eso es gracias a usted; si me lo permite, pasaré el resto de mi vida intentado hacerla tan feliz como yo soy... Kaoru, se casaría conmigo?

Kaoru-(llorando) sí!

(Kenshin le da el anillo que eligieron Tae y Misao, se abrazan un largo rato, se besan, se escuchan los gritos de Sanosuke desde afuera)

Sanosuke- podemos pasar ahora???

Kaoru- pasen!

(Entran Sanosuke, Misao, Tae y por ultimo Yahiko, todos se abrazan)

Fin del segundo acto por Mintaka Himura

Espero que estos capitulos hayan sido de su agrado, para cualquier comentario, escribanme a 


	3. Lecho de Rosas

Tercer Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Lecho de Rosas

Como siempre, entre comillas "..." son pensamientos y entre paréntesis (...) son acotaciones de la narración, como en una obra de teatro

(Kaoru no podía creerlo, al fin Kenshin había confesado sus sentimientos, al fin ella pudo decir todo lo que temía. La noche siguiente, mientras Kenshin preparaba la cena, Kaoru acomodó el colchón de Kenshin junto al suyo, en su cuarto. Como prometidos, consideró que podían compartirlo. Se hizo la hora de comer...)

Kaoru- (entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz cantarina de felicidad) buen provecho a todos, estuve cambiando algunos muebles de lugar...

Yahiko- parece que la fea tiene 'buen humor crónico'...

Sano- (murmurando entre... entre comida) ya empezaron...

Kaoru- Yahiko, me pasas uno de esos...

Yahiko- (le alcanza una bola de arroz) crónico... "la verdad es que eso nos conviene a todos"

Kenshin- gracias por la comida, disculpen, tengo que acomodar mis cosas en mi nueva habitación

Kaoru- no falta mucho que acomodar, mi miel (alguien ve cantaniño?)

Kenshin- lo que sea, barrer...

Sano- Kaoru, ahora que te vas a casar ¿no tendrías que aprender a cocinar como la gente?

Kaoru- no soy tan mala en la cocina, Sanosuke ...

Sano- no, vamos, entre nos...

Kaoru- estoy feliz, pero eso no significa que puedas insultar mis habilidades culinarias porque voy a desgarrar toda tu anatomía miembro por miembro... (todo esto lo dice sin borrar su sonrisa)

Sano- "me alegro por ella, pero pobre Kenshin, Jou-chan cocina horrible..."

(Después de comer, Kaoru se dirige hacia la cocina para limpiar el desorden, cuando está por salir de la cocina, Sanosuke la intercepta)

Kaoru- permiso, Sanosuke

Sano- no

Kaoru- no que?

Sano- no te doy permiso

Kaoru- estamos grandes...

Sano- es cierto

Kaoru- entonces dejame pasar

Sano- ya te conté del pez con cabeza y cola que pesqué?, bueno, ya no es pez, una vez que lo pesqué es pescado, porque...

Kaoru- si, ya me contaste, "acá está pasando algo" que pasa acá?

Sano- adonde?

Kaoru- Sanosuke, vas a despertar mi ira... "acá está pasando algo"

Sano- esteeee...es grave, vamos a hablar al jardín

(salen al jardín, pero a Yahiko se le 'cae' un balde lleno de agua fría en la cabeza de Kaoru)

Yahiko- Peligro! Peligro!

Kaoru- YAHIKO!!!

Yahiko- Ups "je je"

Sano- de eso te quería hablar "ahora que lo pienso esto no va a funcionar, como esta toda mojada se va a querer cambiar y eso significa ir a la habitación"

Kaoru- ¿? ¿De que Yahiko va a morir por haberme hecho esto? "acá está pasando algo"

Yahiko- entrenamiento sorpresa!!! ¿qué pasó con tu 'unagi'?

Kaoru- tenes razón esto no me lo esperaba, sin embargo me doy cuenta de que acá está pasando algo raro...

Sano- "me parece que no llegamos"

(Sanosuke mira hacia la habitacion de Kaoru, una señal acordada le hace saber que ya está)

Sano- me rindo, Kaoru, era una trampa... "no sospecha nada"

Kaoru- me voy a cambiar, esto no va a quedar así... "malditos niños"

(Kaoru entra en su cuarto. Se queda estupefacta frente a la habitación regada de pétalos de sakura y de rosas rojas, no sólo el suelo sino tambien los colchones; como la noche anterior, en que Ken-chan le había pedido matrimonio. Por todo el cuarto había velas, y en la improvisada cama estaba Kenshin, con un ramo de rosas decorado con ramas de sakura. Era como un sueño para ella. Por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, haciendo todo más perfecto).

Kaoru- (lagrimeando) Kenshin...

Kenshin- Esto es sólo una ínfima parte de todo lo que tengo que agradecerle, porque al amarla yo me hace ser mejor persona, porque al corresponderme usted me hace muy feliz, Kaoru, espero que esta sea la primera de muchas noches juntos...

Kaoru-(que aun estaba en la puerta, corrió a abrazar a Kenshin todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos) Kenshin, no tenes nada que agradecer, es suficiente que después de todo este tiempo estemos juntos, no te olvides de que no siempre supe lo que sentías... espero no despertarme mañana de todo esto...

(ambos estaban arrodillados sobre su cama llena de pétalos, Kenshin la acercó hacia si y la beso con ternura, Kaoru recordó que tenia que cambiarse, que estaba toda mojada por culpa de Yahiko, pero en los brazos de Kenshin, eso poco importaba. )

Kaoru- Kenshin, estas temblando. ¿Tenes frío? Debe ser porque Yahiko...

Kenshin- no, Kaoru, no es el frío. No crea que es la única con derecho a estar alterada y nerviosa por todo esto.

Kaoru- (sonriendo) ¿estas 'nerviosa'?

Kenshin- será nervioso, no?. (ambos ríen, inquietos, por no decir 'nerviosos')

Kaoru- (un poco seria) ¿estas nervioso?

Kenshin- ¿nervioso de qué? (la mira de soslayo ¬¬, sonriendo)

(Kaoru baja la mirada, sonríe como si se acordara de un chiste. Levanta la vista para encontrarse frente a los ojos de Kenshin, esos con los que soñaba cada noche, ahora suyos. La risa los relajó un poco. Todavia está preocupada por el kimono mojado, pero después de pasado ese momento de tensión, todos sabemos -Kaoru tambien- que no va a pasar mucho tiempo con el kimono puesto. El pensar eso hace que su rostro se ponga color-pelo-de-Kenshin)

Kaoru- Kenshin, yo... "Kaoru, la cara te arde, hace algo, hace algo" (se acerca a Kenshin, lo besa suavemente, al menos asi no tendrá que verla toda roja. Kenshin desliza su mano suavemente por el pelo de Kaoru, desatandole la cinta con la que siempre está peinada. Las manos de Kenshin bajan hasta el cuello del kimono, Kaoru no puede evitar sobresaltarse).

Kenshin- (la mira con ternura picarona) tranquila Kaoru, no va a pasar nada que no quiera que pase.

Kaoru- no, yo si quiero que... (realmente quería, odiaba estar comportándose como una niña, pero al fin y al cabo... no lo era? Si, tenia todo el derecho de sentirse así.

Se levanta un poco sobre sus rodillas para abrazar mas fuerte a Kenshin, el kimono se le baja considerablemente; él la estrecha con fuerza. Ella se aparta sólo lo suficiente como para contemplar su mirada, y lo besa como nunca antes había besado a nadie... que es lo que pasa ahora es una decisión que les dejo a ustedes... je je).

(Después de un largo rato Kaoru y Kenshin salen de su cuarto. Como es de esperarse, Sanosuke, Yahiko, y las recién llegadas Misao y Tae están en el jardín y los miran con sonrisitas picaronas...)

Sanosuke- viste que por algo no te deje pasar...

Kaoru- yo sabía que tramaban algo...

Yahiko- lo mío fue accidental... (Kaoru se le acerca y le da de coscorrones) hey!

Kaoru- no era necesaria el agua tan helada...

Tae- y esta vez todo fue idea de Ken-chan

Kaoru- sin embargo el plan de distracción...

Sano- cuidadito con lo que vas a decir que me tomó horas pensar en cómo distraerte

Kaoru- ah! No fue improvisación pura?

Sano- bueno, era dificil... sos muy astuta (lo dice con malicia)

Kaoru- te felicito, Sano (se ríen). Ya nos vamos a dormir, no?.

Yahiko- que va! Debes de estar muy cansada... (la mira de soslayo ¬¬)

(van a sus habitaciones, Kenshin se queda dormido primero, está muy cansado y se pasó el día buscando flores y quitándoles los pétalos. Kaoru se acuesta a su lado sin hacer ruido. Después de un rato nota la respiración de Kenshin, es un ronquido suave; podría decirse casi agradable. Se ve tan tierno dormido, el ritmo de sus diafragmas parece sincronizado, casi respiran al mismo tiempo. En el silencio de la noche, Kaoru sólo oye los grillos, la respiración de Kenshin, y de a poco empieza a sentir los latidos, a medida que el silencio se hace más profundo. Kaoru se da cuenta de que no se puede dormir. No porque todo eso le moleste, sino porque no se quiere perder esa imagen que le da tanta paz.

Pasadas unas horas decide dormirse, porque todos necesitamos dormir. Se acurruca como siempre, sólo que esta vez al lado de Kenshin, y de a poco, al compás de los latidos, de la respiración, y de los grillos, queda sumida en un sueño profundo, porque sabe que no va a tener más noches indormibles por pensar en su amor).

Fin del tercer acto por Mintaka Himura

Les cuento que voy por el capítulo 11ero, aunque no hay mucho más que hacer con ésta pareja, que por cierto es mi favorita, así que me dedicaré a los personajes más secundarios... creo que no me quedo mucho por aclarar hoy, salvo el "unagi" que es un estado de alerta total, y "cantaniño" es un programa de TV de pequeños que forman un coro y banditas y una cancion que cantan dice "esta noche serás mi miel". Eso es todo por ahora y no lo duden: comentarios o lo que sea a 


	4. Regreso al crepúsculo

Cuarto acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Regreso al crepúsculo

(Todos menos Kenshin estuvieron ocupados por todo este tiempo- si, pasó un tiempo- con los preparativos de la boda. A esta altura, están más al tanto de la cultura occidental, por eso es que la ceremonia será un cruce cultural. El vestido de Kaoru es del estilo del poniente, sin embargo Kenshin va a lucir su hakama y su gi nuevos. El jardín del dojo está repleto de mesas del Akabeko por un lado, y por otro Yahiko y Sanosuke armaron un altar y un camino que lleva hacia él desde la casa con sillas a los lados. Misao, Tae y Tsubame decoraron mesas y sillas con flores de cerezo y otras flores silvestres. Tae está cocinando).

Tae- No puedo creer que ya vayan a casarse.

Misao- no puedo creer que tu 'servicio de lunch' sea gratuito

Tae- ¿quién te dijo que no les voy a cobrar?

Misao- ja ja ja... ya elegiste la ropa?

Tae- me voy a poner mi kimono de gala.

Misao- yo todavía no se... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Tae- no, tengo todo controlado. Encargate de los vasos y el hielo.

Misao- "no me deja participar, eh?" Bueno... (se va, ofendida)

(Mientras tanto Sanosuke y Yahiko descansan admirando su gran obra....)

Sano- nos quedó bien, no?

Yahiko- tengo hambreee

Sano- Hay que hacer espacio para esta noche, yo almorcé una sola vez hoy

Yahiko- pero si es de mañana

Sano- por eso

Yahiko- ¿queda algo por hacer?

Sano- los invitados...?

Yahiko- Kenshin ya envió una carta a Kyoto, los Oniwabanshu están invitados, el resto se enteró porque Kaoru no dejo de recordárselo a todo el mundo... en realidad Kenshin se encargaba de eso.

Sano- entonces son Kenshin, Kaoru, vos, yo, Suzume, Ayame, el Dr. Genzai, la zorra, la comadreja, Aoshi, Okina , el resto de los Oniwabanshu, Hiko, Saito, Yutaro, Anji, Katsu... y al resto no los conozco...

Yahiko- y Shogo y Magdalia y esos?

Sano- (su expresión se transforma, se pone todo rojo, pero a la vez triste) Sayo está muy ocupada con su rol de líder espiritual, además, está muy delicada de la tuberculosis, tiene que cuidarse.

Yahiko- pero ¿está enterada de la boda?

Sano- no lo sé. Mejor vamos a ver en que anda Kaoru (se levanta y entra a la casa sin esperar a Yahiko)

(Kaoru está ensimismada, se mira en el espejo. Al entrar Sanosuke se sobresalta)

Kaoru- ¡el novio no debe... ¡Ah! Sanosuke, pense que...

Sano- Kenshin está encargándose de los invitados, a propósito, ¿quién oficia la boda?

Kaoru- Anji y un sacerdote cristiano.

Sano- eso si que es raro...

Kaoru- Buda, los Kami o Dios, la idea es la misma... (sigue mirándose embobada)

Sano- qué te ocurre Jou-chan? Estas...

Kaoru- es que todavía no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo me veo?

Sano- como una mujer "que todavía no sabe cocinar"

Kaoru- Bueno, ya está, ya me viste, podrías ayudar a Tae...? (lo mira a Sano y nota una leve angustia en su gesto) ¿qué pasa Sanosuke?

Sano- nada, Sayo... (baja la vista, no quiere hablar del tema, sabe que para Kaoru es un día muy importante y no quiere arruinarlo con sus lamentos). Hoy no, no?

Kaoru- No podes elegir cuándo recordarla, pero te prometo que vas a estar bien.

Sano- Mejor me voy a ver al resto. (Sale del cuarto)

(Es de noche. El jardín está iluminado con lámparas de bambú y velas, la música de la banda que trajo Misao alegra el ambiente. Están todos los invitados que nombró Sanosuke, y otros que conocía de vista. La gente conversa animadamente, hasta que llega la hora de acomodarse en las sillas. De la casa salen Yahiko con las ofrendas a los dioses: arroz, sake, pescado, verduras y frutas, y ramas de pino, atadas con cintas de papel blanco, y Tsubame con el vino y las hostias. Suzume y Ayame vienen detrás, regando el camino con pétalos de sakura. Más tarde Kaoru del brazo de Sanosuke, el padrino. Y Misao le lleva la cola del vestido. Todos aplauden. Sanosuke ve algo que lo sorprende)

Sanosuke- (susurrándole a Kaoru) ese es quien creo que es?

Kaoru- (mirando sonriente a cada uno de los invitados, la conversación se mantiene en ese tono, mientras caminan lentamente hacia el altar) quien?

Sanosuke- el 'sacerdote' ese, ¿no es Shogo Amakusa?

Kaoru- si es.

Sanosuke- entonces...

Kaoru- no te ilusiones, está muy ocupada, dijo que no sabía si podía o mejor dicho si quería venir.

Sanosuke- es por mi, ¿no?

Kaoru- es por tu bien, Sano. (Kaoru sigue mirando a los invitados, hasta que llega con la vista al altar, donde Kenshin la espera. Está muy elegante. A su lado Tae, la madrina. Kaoru tiene ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero eso seria un poco desubicado).

Sanosuke- hasta acá llegamos. (se la pasa a Kenshin).

Shogo- queridos hermanos, henos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de nuestros amigos Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya.

Anji- Para que consagren su relación ante Buda, Izanagi, Amateratsu y el resto de los kami.

Shogo- y ante Dios.

Anji- y ahora los novios leerán los votos que prepararon. Sanosuke, los anillos. (Sanosuke les alcanza las alianzas).

Kaoru- Kenshin, tengo todo lo que siempre quise, lo que siempre soñé, lo que creí imposible frente a mis ojos. No me queda nada más que pedir, sólo que todo siga así, y agradecer cada mañana el despertar al lado de la persona que amo. (Le coloca el anillo)

Kenshin- "yo no preparé nada" (mientras le pone el anillo piensa) Kaoru, simplemente le prometo que voy a estar siempre, como le dije, nunca fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

Anji- Kenshin, aceptas por esposa a Kaoru?

Kenshin- si, acepto.

Shogo- Kaoru, aceptas por esposo a Kenshin para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, pobreza subrayado, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Kaoru- si, acepto.

Anji y Shogo- pueden besarse.

(los recién casados se besan tiernamente. Todos aplauden, Tae lloriquea.)

Kenshin y Kaoru se van a la casa, atravesando el sendero entre las sillas.

(Los invitados se acomodan en las mesas, Tae se dirige hacia la cocina, Tsubame la acompaña. Salen las dos con delantales sobre la ropa de gala y empiezan a servir la comida.

Sanosuke está en una mesa alejada de la música, con Yahiko, Misao, otros amigos y un vaso de sake).

Yahiko- nosotros estuvimos trabajando en el altar, y vos... qué hiciste en todo el día?

Misao- yo soy la encargada de los vasos.

Yahiko- bueno, entonces encargate de los vasos que se está bajando Sanosuke...

Sano- yo...hic estoy hic bieeeeeeen (está todo rojo y flojo)

Misao- (le saca el vaso) Basta Sanosuke, esto es una fiesta, no estés así. (lo mueve como a un títere bailarín) vamos, Sanosuke!

Sano- nah... hic

Yahiko- (toma una jarra de agua y se la vacía a Sano en la cabeza) mejor?

Sano- enano maldito!! Si, un poco.

Dr. Gensai- qué le ocurre a Sanosuke?

Yahiko- mujeres...

Dr. Gensai- ah...

Sano- no es plural...

(Kenshin y Kaoru salen de la casa, dispuestos a festejar su matrimonio, pasan por las mesas saludando a todos. Llegan a la mesa de Sanosuke).

Kaoru- Misao, te llama Tae para que le ayudes

Misao- no se, yo ya me encargué de los vasos y el hielo. Mira, este es mi vaso, y ¡oh! tiene hielo dentro. Ergo: la bebida está fría. ¡Qué buen trabajo, Misao!

(todavía esta resentida porque Tae no la dejó ayudar) A propósito Kaoru, te felicito, y estas muy bonita.

Kaoru- Gracias Misao, pero por favor.. es que (le hace caras de que la razón es otra)

Misao- Aaaaaaah, a la cocina... si, ya voy. (Se levanta más que obvia y se va).

Kaoru- Yahiko, Tsubame dijo que...

Yahiko- (interrumpiéndola) lo siento, el deber me llama (sale corriendo a buscarla)

Dr. Gensai- yo voy a ver si las niñas están bien...

(el resto de los integrantes de la mesa se van retirando con excusas, Sanosuke entiende que esto no es casual pero no ve adonde quieren llegar. Kaoru le sonríe, se da media vuelta y se aleja, perdiéndose entre la gente. Alguien le tapa los ojos a Sano. El palpa las manos que no lo dejan ver).

Sanosuke- ... Sayo? (Sayo le destapa los ojos y lo mira profundamente)

Sayo- Sanosuke...

Sanosuke- no creí que volvería a verte...

Sayo- Pero acá estoy.

Sano- pensé que estabas ocupada.

Sayo- Estaba. Pero me pareció que esto era importante.

Sano- Si, Kenshin y Kaoru...

Sayo- no, es que quería verte.

Sano- Hay algo que quiero darte. (Saca de su bolsillo el medallón, si, todavía lo tenia Sanosuke).

Sayo- No, quiero que lo conserves.

Sano- No puedo, me está matando. Estaba triste por no verte, pero ahora que te tengo enfrente, no se si esto no será peor.

Sayo- querés que me vaya?

Sano- No, pero, Sayo vos sabes lo que siento.

Sayo- no exactamente.

Sano- No podría decírtelo, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes.

Sayo- me vas a decir qué te pasa (lo mira extrañada. Cree que sabe lo que Sano siente, pero ¿y si no es lo que ella espera? )

Sano-( con la voz pasadita de copas) Mirá Sayo, mejor lo hablamos hic mañana, si? Hoy no estoy bien para hablar estas cosas... (se levanta, tambalea y cae).

Sayo- (lo ayuda a ponerse de pie) Sanooo (lloriqueando)

Sano- estoy bien hic (se va caminando en zigzag. Sayo llora desconsoladamente en la mesa).

(Poco a poco se van sentando los antiguos comensales, los que la conocen se atreven a preguntarle qué le pasa. A esto Sayo responde con más llanto y balbucea algún que otro 'Sanosuke').

(Ahora Sano camina sobrio, hasta donde esta Kaoru)

Kaoru- me dijeron que estabas ebrio, Sanosuke...

Sano- (hablando como la gente) shhhht, me estaba haciendo...

Kaoru- que forma mas extraña de...¿llamar la atención?

Sano- es que no quería hablar con Sayo...

Kaoru- ah! Ya la viste? Fue idea de Kenshin...

Sano- Gracias, pero no puedo decírselo

Kaoru- por qué no?

Sano- ella tiene su vida allá, yo sólo estorbaría... además, tiene que cuidarse de la enfermedad...

Kaoru- si no lo haces vas a arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida.

Sano- Tal vez mañana hable con ella.

Kaoru- Mañana podría ser tarde.

Sano- No se va a quedar a dormir?

Kaoru- si, pero no estoy segura de que se quede si no se siente correspondida.

Sano- es que ella...?

Kaoru- ella tambien te ama, Sanosuke.

Sano- lo siento, hoy no puedo.

(Sanosuke se dirige hacia la mesa, todos lo miran con odio, con caras de 'que le hiciste a Sayo'; Sano, al verla llorando desconsoladamente, corre a abrazarla).

Sayo- (saca la cara de entre sus brazos, donde la tenia escondida) Sano?

Sano- Sayo, no te puedo ver así. No quiero ser una molestia, quiero que sigas adelante con tu misión, con tu vida sin estorbar. Pero no puedo hacerte sufrir por callar algo, yo tambien necesito saber que sentís.

Sayo- yo... Snif... quiero quedarme.

Sano- Sayo, pero tu vida no está acá.

Sayo- pero podría. Aunque todavía no se que sentís por mi.

Sano- Yo te amo, Sayo. Sos la mujer de mi vida, por eso no quiero retenerte en un lugar al que no perteneces.

Sayo- Yo tambien te amo, Sanosuke.

Sano- pero como 'hijo de Dios' o como que cosa?

Sayo- como hombre. Por eso quiero pertenecer a donde pertenezcas.

Sano- (la abraza) Me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso! (Todos los comensales los miran, saben que están de mas, pero peor si se levantaran, harían mucho escándalo. Ademas, quieren ser espectadores. Sano y Sayo se besan).

Sayo- Después de todo, tal vez mi lugar sea éste.

(Kaoru anuncia que va a tirar el ramo. Todas las solteras corren hacia donde esta ella. Kaoru lo arroja, el ramo vuela, Tae intenta agarrarlo pero como no ve bien con los ojos cerrados... se le escapa, Misao trata de saltar pero no llega, le tira una estrella ninja y unas pocas flores le caen en la cabeza, las niñas saltan sin éxito, todas las invitadas manotean en el aire, el ramo va pasando de dedos en dedos, vuelve a tocarlo Misao, está muy cerca, pero se tropieza con Tsubame, ésta casi lo agarra sin querer, pero con el susto de la caida de Misao, lo suelta, Megumi se abalanza pero se le cae. Todas se lanzan en busca del trofeo, pero es tarde, ha caído sobre la falda de Sayo. Parece que ella será la próxima. Sanosuke está feliz: Sayo lo ama y va a quedarse, y como si fuera poco Kenshin anuncia que va a cortar el pastel, por lo que la felicidad de Sano es doble. Kenshin se acerca a la mesa... nota que todos están muy pendientes de Sanosuke y Sayo y tiene que decir algún bocadillo...)

Fin del Cuarto acto por Mintaka Himura.

Ya saben, 

No olviden que hay más capítulos por delante. Veremos qué pasa con Sano y Sayo...


	5. La luna nueva

Quinto Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" La luna nueva

(Pasada la noche de la fiesta, todos duermen en el dojo Kamiya. Cuando digo todos, kiero decir ke Sanosuke, Tae, Sayo, Megumi y Tsubame se kedaron a dormir. El mediodía los invita a despertar, el primero es Kenshin, quien a pesar de encontrarse agotado comienza a preparar el almuerzo. Tae lo acompaña en la cocina una vez despierta)...

Tae- Buenos días, Ken-chan... (bostezo)

Kenshin- Buenos días, Tae...

Tae- Ya decidiste a donde van a ir de Luna de Miel?

Kenshin- el qué?

Tae- es una costumbre que los recién casados hagan un viajecito...

Kenshin- estás muy adelantada, me parece, amiga restauradora...

Tae- ¿qué tiene de malo adoptar las buenas costumbres? Ademas, no me digas ke por aquí tienen toda la intimidad que necesitan.

Kenshin- Es cierto eso, pero lo tengo ke hablar con Kaoru.

Tae- Eso significa que siiii!!!

Kenshin- Hey! un momento... quien va a cuidar y limpiar la casa???

Tae- Bueno, podemos turnarnos, ademas, no dejaríamos solo a Yahiko.

Kenshin- Me ayudas a llevar esto a la mesa?

Tae- Claro.

(se dirigen a la mesa, donde todos esperan la comida desperezándose...)

Kaoru- Buenos días Taesan, Kenshin...

Kenshin- Buenos días Kaoru-dono (todos lo miran fulminantes) perdón, fue un lapsus.

Kenshin- (sentándose) Kaoru, estaba pensando muy seriamente...

Kaoru- ¿en limpiar la casa?

Kenshin- no, en ke podríamos hacer un viaje, para celebrar...

Sano- Ahá pillines, quieren estar solitos, eh?

Kenshin- orooo?

Sano- no te hagas...

Kenshin- Bueno, si.

Kaoru- es un lindo detalle, pero... ¿quién tomará nuestras responsabilidades?

Sano- querrás decir ¿quién limpiara la casa en vez de Kenshin?

Kaoru- Hey! yo tengo funciones importantes!!

Sayo- Bueno, yo no tengo donde quedarme, así que podría cuidar a Yahiko y limpiar...

Kaoru- Eso seria adorable, Sayo, gracias!

Sano- sola? Sola? Y no te da miedo en una casa tan grande? Sayo, si queres...

Sayo- si Kaoru no tiene problema, podes acompañarme...

Kenshin- Claro que pueden, pero avisen donde estuvieron así quemamos las sábanas...

Yahiko- O el tatami... (Tsubame lo mira con picardía)

Kaoru- y los futones... hey! Yahiko no tenes edad para decir eso!!

Yahiko- estoy comiendo... ustedes son los que sacan esos temas en la mesa...

Megumi- tiene razón, me estoy indigestando...

Kaoru- (recordando los ambiguos sentimientos de Megumi por Sano) disculpame, Megumi.

Megumi- nah... Ya me acostumbraré

(Sanosuke comprende la situación, y se siente incomodo. Así que opta por levantarse de la mesa)

Sano- disculpen, tengo que... ( se va)

Sayo- Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que pasa?

(todos le esquivan la mirada inquisidora. Sayo decide averiguarlo por si misma. Se levanta y sigue a Sanosuke).

(Sanosuke está en el cuarto de Kenshin, ahora vacío... pensando. Sayo entra despacito, pero Sanosuke la percibe...)

Sano- Sayo, sé que estas ahí, no me aceches...

Sayo- disculpame, es que no entiendo que es lo que ocurre...

Sano- nada, no me sentí bien.

Sayo- es por Megumi? Ella tampoco se sentía muy cómoda...

Sano- Te voy a ser claro, nunca pasó nada en serio con esa mujer. Sin embargo, si tengo que ser totalmente sincero, sentía cosas por ella. (los ojos de Sayo comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas). Pero eso fue hasta que te conocí. (Sanosuke, que hasta este momento estaba mirando hacia el jardín, de espaldas a la chica, cruza su mirada con la de la cristiana. Al verla en ese estado, Sano no puede más y se acerca a abrazarla, Sayo seguía llorando).

Sayo- Te creo, Sanosuke, pero necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto... (sale de la habitación, vuelve al comedor).

(Sayo llega, todos se callan de repente).

Sayo- sigan, no importa.

Yahiko- (en voz baja) creen que este sea el final?

Kaoru- Yahiko! Shhht

Kenshin- eso nos pasa por hablar de quemar superficies impuras...

Sayo-(sentándose) Sólo necesito reflexionar, es que...

Kaoru- podríamos cambiar de tema si les parece...

Tae- Kenshin, contanos más sobre lo del viaje.

Kenshin- Fue todo idea de Tae, todavía no se me ocurre adonde podríamos viajar

Tsubame- El Dr. Gensai sabe mucho de geografía y les podría aconsejar bien...

Kaoru- es buena idea! Entonces que venga mañana por la mañana y lo hablamos. Megumi, le podes avisar?

Megumi- (que estaba absorta en sus dolorosos pensamientos) ah?

Kaoru- Si le podes avisar al Dr. Gensai que venga mañana por la mañana...

Megumi- no hay problema, puedo saber para qué?

Kaoru- Si, por supuesto, podemos hablar más tarde, Megumi?

Megumi- claro...

(los comensales terminan la sobremesa y se van levantando, cada uno a sus tareas. Kaoru se encuentra en el jardín ayudando a Kenshin a colgar la ropa que él lavó. Sanosuke aparece).

Kaoru- Sano, estas bien?

Sano- No exactamente.

Kaoru- Sabes que hacia yo cuando me sentía mal? Hablaba con Tae

Sano- No, ni sueñes. Esa mujer siempre tiene planes macabros, sorpresas extrañas... no

Kenshin- Tiene buena voluntad, pero en este caso creo que Sano tiene razón. Va a enredar más las cosas.

Kaoru- No saben adonde esta Magdalia?

Sano- Salió a caminar. Ya saben, necesita su tiempo...

Kenshin- Megumi está en la clínica, cierto?

Sano- No se, supongo. Yo creo que me voy a casa...

Kaoru- No te creo. Te vas a apostar por ahí y a beber sake.

Sano- Si, como sea. (se aleja de la casa, esta con la resaca de la fiesta de ayer, la tristeza de la situación incomoda que pasaron todos y la incertidumbre de no saber si Sayo será suya).

(El día transcurre lentamente, todos están cansados. Cae la noche. La cena es un silencio eterno. Ante lo inusual de ese profundo silencio Yahiko hace sonidos guturales. Kenshin golpea la mesa rítmicamente con los palillos. Sayo no quita la mirada de su falda, come desganada. Kaoru comienza a tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa y pronto el silencio se convierte en una orquesta. Sayo no puede evitar sonreír. Todos se miran y empiezan a reírse; pero una vez que el momento pasó, sólo los grillos acompañan la velada. Yahiko intenta volver a empezar con la ¿canción? Pero ya es tarde, todos lo miran con desaprobación. Sayo vuelve a ensimismarse, es una mujer tan linda y tan triste...

Kaoru y Kenshin se dirigen a su habitación, Sayo duerme en la de Kenshin, Yahiko en la sala.

Amanece. Los habitantes del dojo Kamiya se van despertando...)

Kaoru- Buenos días a todos, ah! Dr. Gensai! Buenos días, veo que Megumi se acordó de avisarle. Espero que nos aconseje bien.

Gensai- Por supuesto, yo los asesoraré.

Kaoru- Yo estaba pensando en viajar a Osaka...

Kenshin- No es recomendable, Srta. Kaoru, en el sur hay levantamientos... un lugar más tranquilo, Dr. Gensai?

Gensai- Miyagi, Ibaraki, Niigata...

Kaoru- cuéntenos, cuéntenos!!

Gensai- Miyagi queda al sur de la región de Tohoku, al nordeste de Japón. Lo interesante allí es el mar, las montañas, la cultura... pueden ir a visitar el templo Rinnoji, hay balnearios como el de sakunami. Ah! Y no olviden que por estas fechas está el festival de Tanabata..

(Tae, que estaba acechando en la puerta, oye Tanabata y aparece como por arte de magia...)

Tae- Recuerdas, Ken-chan, cuando creíste que era el cumpleaños de Kaoru y le regalaste un anillo? Ajajajajaja

Kenshin- (sarcástico) ja, ja.

Kaoru- Lo importante es que el segundo fue verdadero.

Kenshin- El primero no era de cotillón, sólo estaba confundido... y ademas no era mío.

Gensai- puedo continuar?

Tae- por supuesto!

Gensai- Ibaraki: situada al oeste del Japón central, a sólo 100 km. de Tokio. Posee numerosos atractivos paisajisticos, hay un jardín que está lleno de flores en todas las estaciones. Como azaleas a principios de verano y tréboles (hagi) en otoño. Cerca esta el monte Tsukuba, y un santuario que data de 660 a.C..

Kaoru- podemos hacer un viaje por varias ciudades??

Kenshin- Si, con la fortuna que le dejo su padre!!! (sarcástico. Kaoru hace cara de niña malcriada)

Gensai- Niigata queda al oeste, al pasar la zona montañosa, se encuentra la llanura de Echigo, donde pueden disfrutar de una zona productora de arroz y sake. En las costas hay una isla, la de Sado. Tienen balnearios, mar, llanuras montañas y ríos. En Niigata pueden visitar el Santuario Yahiko...

Kenshin, Kaoru y Tae- ajajajajaajajajajajajaajajaajaj

Gensai- construido en la falda del Monte Yahiko...

Kenshin, Kaoru y Tae- AJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJA Ya...Hi... kO...ja yA ja hI...ja Ko

(Yahiko escucha todo el alboroto, por lo que se despierta, y los mira extrañado)

Yahiko- de que se ríen?

Gensai- aparentemente les parece divertida la idea de un monte llamado Yahiko

Yahiko- y entonces, cómo no les causa gracia que una persona se llame Yahiko?

Gensai- Es la combinación de ambos factores...

Yahiko- idiotas.

Kaoru- (secándose las lagrimas de risa) Niigata será, esta decidido.

Kenshin- Estoy de acuerdo, muero por conocer el Santuario Yahiko.

(Kenshin y Kaoru se dirigen a su habitación, empiezan a empacar. Si, es un poco apresurado pero se quieren ir lo antes posible).

Kaoru- (empacando sus pertenencias) Kenshin, me preocupa dejar el dojo. Nunca antes lo había hecho...

Kenshin- Se esta preocupando demasiado...

Kaoru- No se... Sanosuke está mal...

Kenshin- es un niño grande Sano, no? Y ademas creo que tiene la fortaleza para superar todo esto.

Kaoru- sin embargo alguna de las chicas va a salir lastimada.

Kenshin- nos vamos a ir, no?

Kaoru- Claro!! Yo ya estoy lista... antes me quiero despedir de todos, si no te molesta...

Kenshin- Yo tambien quiero despedirme!

(Mientras, Gensai, Yahiko y Tae...)

Gensai- Supieron algo de Sanosuke?

Yahiko- lo ultimo que escuche es que salió por ahí a beber sake y perder dinero...

Gensai- Entonces debe estar tirado en su inmundo departamento.

Tae- Si, mejor lo voy a buscar, así se despide de Kenshin y Kaoru ...

Gensai- trae a las niñas, están con Megumi

Tae- Hasta luego, díganle a Kaoru que no se vaya hasta que yo vuelva, eh?

Yahiko- Bueno... pero apúrate

(Tae sale presurosa. Yahiko y Gensai la observan hasta perderla de vista. El sol del mediodía y la molestia en sus estómagos indican que es hora de almorzar).

Yahiko- Keeeeeenshiiiiiiin!!!!!!!

(Kenshin aparece en la sala en guardia, asustado por el grito)

Kenshin- que ocurre!!??

Yahiko- tenemos hambre!!!

Kenshin- (relajándose) ah, eso, Kaoru va a preparar el almuerzo hoy, yo estoy con los preparativos...

Yahiko- Ya se fue el hambre... con la busu cocinando...

(Kaoru, quien se dispone a cocinar, atraviesa la sala para llegar hacia la cocina. Escuchó lo que Yahiko dijo, así que cuando pasa no duda en darle un buen coscorrón).

Kaoru- (pegándole a Yahiko) la la lara lala la lala la la....

Kenshin- Lo lamento, ademas, ella me lo pidió...

Yahiko- no se da por vencida?

Kenshin- Si nunca practica, nunca va a cocinar como la gente...

Kaoru- (desde la cocina) estoy cocinando, pero no estoy sorda!!

Gensai- Espero a las niñas, después me voy a la clínica...

Kaoru- (desde allá) De ninguna manera, doctor!!! Se quedará a probar mi comida!!!

Gensai- si insistes...

(Justo en ese momento llega Tae. Esta acompañada de Sanosuke, Ayame, Suzume, Tsubame y Megumi)

Megumi- Hola a todos... Magdalia?

Kenshin- Ah! Si! Alguien debería ir a despertarla.... (todos miran a Sano)

Sanosuke- Bueeeeno... (Sale de la escena a buscar a Sayo)

Megumi- Y Kaoru? (huele el aire... lo siente cargado de partículas incineradas...) cocinando, verdad?

Kaoru- (saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja) como adivinaste?

Megumi- el aroma... huele como a comida.... deliciosa (le cuesta mentir tan descaradamente pero...)

Kaoru- Alguien que lo aprecia... (se sienta. Todos se van acomodando alrededor de la mesa. Faltan Sano y Sayo).

(Mientras, en la habitación)

Sanosuke- Sayo.... estabas despierta... no saliste en toda la mañana?

Sayo- Estuviste acá durante la mañana?

Sanosuke- No... sólo me mandaron a despertarte...

Sayo- No quiero salir

Sanosuke- Pero es la despedida de Kenshin y Kaoru. Por favor...

Sayo- está Megumi?

Sanosuke- Si, pero no provoquemos nada y todo va a salir bien...

Sayo- Yo no llevo a discusiones...

Sanosuke- (levantándola del futon, en donde estaba sentada) vamos

(Sayo se levanta y sigue a Sanosuke a la mesa. Todos conversan animadamente)

Megumi- Así que monte Yahiko jajajaja!

Kaoru- Así nos decidimos. Era solo la tercera ciudad de la que nos hablaba el Dr. Gensai...

Tsubame- Y cuando parten?

Kenshin- Hoy mismo. Por eso los llamamos. Para despedirnos.

Sayo- Buenas tardes... ( se sienta, lejos de Megumi)

Sanosuke- Buen provecho.... (se sienta relativamente lejos de Sayo y de Megumi, en el medio).

Kaoru- Ganaste algo anoche, Sano?

Sanosuke- Estuve meditando, al contrario de lo que creen... (dice esto mientras se sirve sake)

Kaoru- Te creo, te creo ¬.¬ hey, coman que hay mas en la cocina... no sean tímidos

(Con temor, los invitados se acercan a la comida preparada por Kaoru, hay una gran variedad, pero toda es obra de la misma mano macabra...

De a poco se va terminando, y una vez que todos comieron, o al menos lo intentaron, llega la hora de despedirse de la feliz pareja).

Tae- Kaoru.... espero que tengas lo que te merezcas allá...

Kaoru- (con expresión perpleja) eh? No querrás decir...

Tae- (se ríe con picardía) no se, no se... que se diviertan mucho. Y Kenshin, portate mal...

Kenshin- Tae, no hable así.

Tae- perdón, es lo que les deseo.

Yahiko- Yo quiero algún recuerdo con mi nombre....

Kenshin- Eso es fácil

Sayo- Yo tambien!!

Kenshin- Eso no lo es tanto.... tenés un santuario o un monte que sea un dios?

Sayo- Ah?

Kenshin- Muy, bien, voy a intentar conseguirte algo...

Kaoru- Sano, vas a estar bien?

Sano- No pienses en eso. Voy a estar bien, vos divertite con Kenshin.

Gensai- Adiós, niños recién casados...

(Kenshin y Kaoru se van acercando a la puerta, todos los siguen).

Megumi- Kaoru, me lo sacaste, así que hacelo muy feliz... ja

Kaoru- Ja, ja, no pierdas el extraño sentido del humor que tenes...

Megumi- eso espero..

Ayame y Suzume- Adiós!!!

Ayame- El hermano Sano nos va a cuidar, no?

Kenshin- Si, Ayame, Sano!!

Sano- Si?

Kenshin- Correlas si se aburren...

Sano- entendido!

(Kenshin y Kaoru se alejan del dojo agitando los brazos, desde la puerta sus amigos los saludan. Una vez que se pierden de vista, los invitados se van cada uno a su casa, excepto Sanosuke que se queda en la puerta con Tae. Sayo se despide).

Sayo- Yo me voy...

Sanosuke- pero ¿no habíamos quedado en cuidar juntos el dojo?

Sayo- Si, pero todo se complicó... me voy a la posada donde se hospeda mi hermano, no queda muy lejos.

Sanosuke- Tu hermano? Se está quedando en Tokio? No me lo habías dicho

Sayo- No me lo habías preguntado. Si, se está quedando, pero sólo es por unos días. Son asuntos personales.

Sanosuke- Bueno, sabes que estoy hospedándome acá, en el Dojo Kamiya... si queres verme...

Sayo- Ya se... Adiós, Sanosuke

Sanosuke- (triste) adiós Sayo.

(Sayo se aleja trotando... Sanosuke no le quita la vista de encima. Tae lo observa)

Tae- Sano, a esto llegaste por no hablar las cosas con Megumi. Nunca aclararon nada, no podes culparla. Y ahora tu principio de relación con Magdalia peligra, todo por que? Porque nunca te expresaste con esa mujer como es debido....

Sano- Odio admitirlo pero es verdad, yo fui quien dejo esa historia inconclusa.... y ahora...

Tae- ... ahora te quedaste sin el pan y sin la torta.

Sano- Te parece que es tan tarde?

Tae- Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena.

Sano- Ah?

Tae- No, Sano, aun hay tiempo. Pero creo que tendrías que hablar con Megumi.

Sano- mhnhmjmm ... no estoy seguro...

Tae- Esta noche vas a la clínica. (Tae entra a la casa para despedirse de Yahiko. Lo que dijo fue determinante. Tae se va de la casa. Sanosuke se queda pensando mientras Yahiko practica en el dojo. Esta noche va a ser difícil).

Fin del quinto acto por Mintaka Himura

Aclaraciones de hoy: sobre los lugares de los que habla Gensai, son reales aunque yo de Historia en general poco y nada, así que de percibir algo defectuoso en cuanto a cronología etc. avisen si quieren, pero recuerden que es ficción y que lo mío son mas bien las exactas y no la historia. En cuanto al Monte Yahiko y el Santuario, existen, si. La montaña se sagrada se considera como el cuerpo de un dios. Lo que si sé es que ahora si quieren visitar Niigata tienen un tren bala. En cuanto a mi evolución como escritora de fanfics, en algún momento voy a agregar canciones, ja ja se viene un musical. Para cualquier queja, comentario o sugerencia diríjanse a prometo responder a la brevedad. Gracias por leerme.


	6. Largas Noches

Sexto Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Largas Noches 

(Kenshin y Kaoru caminaron hasta la estación de trenes, no hablaron en todo el camino. Simplemente se sonreían esporádicamente el uno al otro. Cuando llegaron a la estación, Kenshin decidió que era hora de escuchar algo más que el silencio).

Kenshin- Pobre Megumi, no?

Kaoru- Por fin estamos solos, ¿y no se te ocurre nada mejor de que hablar?!!

Kenshin- Disculpe, Kaoru, tiene razón.

Kaoru- (sensibilizada) Es cierto, pobre mujer. Yo en el lugar de ella no sobreviviría.

No es necesaria tanta formalidad ahora.

Kenshin- Perdóneme, es la costumbre de hablarle así.

Kaoru- También me preocupa Sanosuke. Magdalia está muy enferma...

Kenshin- Si, sería muy triste si viniera para tener que volver a Shimabara. O lo que es peor, a Holanda.

Kaoru- O lo que es peor... (silencio. Ambos bajan la cabeza).

Kenshin- Animo, Srta. Kaoru. Estamos acá para despejarnos, o no?

Kaoru- Si, tenés razón, debería dejar de preocuparme. Los tres son niños mayores.

Kenshin- Estuve averiguando las posibilidades en Niigata, el Dr. Gensai tenia razón: hay llanura, montañas y costa. Llegaremos por la zona montañosa, por lo tanto, nuestra primera visita será el Santuario Yahiko.

Kaoru- No olvidemos llevarle algún recuerdo.

(Kaoru se sumerge en el paisaje, ella no ha viajado mucho así que las imágenes de la ventanilla son nuevas. Kenshin la observa, sus expresiones son tan graciosas como siempre. Mientras mira a su esposa, la tristeza se apodera de él repentinamente, otra vez recuerdos, el pasado oculto lo reclama... y otra vez Tomoe... Asi transcurre el viaje, Kenshin se queda dormido, Kaoru lo contempla preocupada. Intuye que los silencios del vagabundo esconden algo.

El tren llega a la estación de Niigata. Kenshin se sobresalta.

Kaoru- dormiste bien?

Kenshin- No, no tanto. Con el movimiento..

Kaoru- Ah, entiendo.

(Kenshin y Kaoru llegan al santuario Yahiko, el lugar transmite una paz increíble).

Kenshin- Bueno, Srta. Kaoru, hemos llegado. No olvidemos llevarle algún recuerdo a Yahiko.

Kaoru- Es cierto. Bueno, a todos hay que llevarles algo... no creo que nos alcance el dinero...

Kenshin- No se preocupe, Srta. Kaoru, ya se me ocurrirá algo simple y simbólico.

Kaoru- ¿No te parece encantadora la soledad de éste lugar, Kenshin? Como si fuéramos los únicos en el mundo... (Kaoru gira maravillada, sólo se oyen sonidos naturales).

Kenshin- Si, si, supongo que habrá algún sacerdote más adentro. (Kenshin se queda pensando, Kaoru se arrodilla y reza. Reza por que la felicidad que siente al ser esposa de Kenshin no se evapore. Agradece a los dioses porque se siente muy afortunada. Kenshin se arrodilla a su lado. Ruega paz mental. Aparecen sentimientos encontrados, dolorosos recuerdos. No pretende olvidar, pero nunca lo contó y ese silencio, esas imágenes reprimidas amenazan ahora más que nunca. Kaoru se pone de pie, Kenshin lo hace casi al mismo tiempo. El sol está cayendo, es hora de buscar algún lugar adonde quedarse).

Kenshin- Hay que buscar lugar en la próxima posada, el cielo se está oscureciendo... me parece que va a llover.

Kaoru- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo en Tokio?

Kenshin- Deben estar cenando, nosotros tambien deberíamos cenar.

(Los Himura, o debería decir los Kamiya? Llegan hasta la posada más próxima. Allí comparten una cena sustanciosa y se dirigen a la habitación asignada).

Kenshin- Bueno, al fin solos, Srta. Kaoru.

Kaoru- Estuvimos solos desde que partimos, o no?

Kenshin- Pero ahora... es diferente. (Se acerca a su esposa, dejando la ingenuidad de lado. La toma por la cintura y la acerca hacia él).

Kaoru- oro?

(Kenshin la abraza con más fuerza, Kaoru siente una electricidad que la recorre. Besa apasionadamente a su vagabundo... Kenshin se separa lentamente de Kaoru, le desata el cordón del obi del kimono. Kaoru lo ayuda a deshacer el moño, Kenshin contempla los hombros desnudos de Kaoru, luego la mira a los ojos. Se ve vulnerable, dulce. Con sus manos delicadas acaricia el rostro de Kenshin, suaves e inquietas lo va despojando del gi. Las maneras dulces de Kaoru se van transformando en apasionadas, en posesivas cuando recuerda que su hombre es un vagabundo y que a pesar de su reciente promesa de no dejarla... ella teme perderlo. No sabe por qué, pero lo siente a veces distante; absorto en sus pensamientos, lejano y ausente. Pero ahora está a su lado de cuerpo y alma, entregándose completamente. Eso hace que Kaoru se sienta desbordada de felicidad, suaves espasmos se apoderan de su cuerpo, los besos y las caricias se hacen más intensos, la mutua entrega es cada vez más profunda, hasta consumar su amor entre las sábanas de una posada de Niigata).

Kenshin- Te amo Kaoru.

Kaoru- (sorprendida) me dijiste Kaoru!

Kenshin- disculpe, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru- .

(Se quedan profundamente dormidos. Lo suficiente como para que Kenshin no tenga sueños del pasado. Al otro día se despiertan con el sol de la media mañana. Salen a almorzar a la playa)

Kenshin- la comida está deliciosa.

Kaoru- Claro, es porque te acostumbraste, no? (con malicia) como un sabor exótico?

Kenshin- No, esta vez lo digo de verdad.

Kaoru- Bueno, dejémoslo así. Fue gracias a que la pesca estuvo de tu lado.

Kenshin- Ahá. Ñam Ñam...

(Kaoru toma una caracola de la arena, se la muestra a Kenshin. El sonríe, como aquella vez en la playa. Las caracolas le dan una idea para llevar recuerdos).

Kenshin- Eso! No tenemos que gastar!

Kaoru- Ah?

Kenshin- Desde que llegamos estuve juntando objetos naturales y armando souvenirs... tambien compré algunos frasquitos... al final los recuerdos no nos salieron tan caros. Le voy a sumar a estas cosas caracoles.

Kaoru- Me alegro, entonces lleva ésta. (Le alcanza la caracola que tenía en la mano).

Kenshin- No, ésta me la quedo yo, si me lo permite.

Kaoru- Por supuesto. (Kaoru se pone de pie, juntando los utensilios que emplearon en el almuerzo)

Kenshin- Kaoru-dono!

Kaoru- Si? (Kenshin le alcanza una caracola)

Kenshin- Se la regalo, Kaoru-dono. De recuerdo.

Kaoru- Sabes que la voy a guardar, no? (Kenshin sonríe).

Kenshin- Vamos, que falta mucho por recorrer, Srta. Kaoru.

(El resto del día transcurre entre que reservan los pasajes de vuelta y pasean por Niigata. Los balnearios, valles y demás paisajes son escenario de escenas románticas. Durante el día la recolección de curiosidades y armado de souvenirs desafían la imaginación de cualquiera. Cae la noche y los recién casados tienen que volver. El viaje es largo pero en la mente de Kenshin hay imágenes alegres, la que duerme ahora es Kaoru. Una adolescente babeándose, que lamentable.

Fin del Sexto Acto por Mintaka Himura

Aclaraciones de hoy: caracolas en la playa corresponden al capitulo 95 de la serie de televisión. 


	7. Fiel Soledad

Séptimo Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Fiel Soledad

(Sanosuke esta sentado en el porche, es de noche, en el cielo no hay ni una nube. La noche está salpicada de estrellas, y Sanosuke está pensando. Teme aclarar las cosas con Megumi, no está seguro de lo que le pasa con ella. Sabe que su amor por Sayo lo renovó por completo, que es la mujer que le cambió la vida. Pero Megumi... qué significa Megumi? Es la mujer zorro, pero hay algo en ella que es irresistible para Sano. El la quiere muchísimo, no sabe si la ama... No. Amor es lo que siente por Sayo. A Megumi no la puede ni ver, con ella sólo discute. Sin embargo esas discusiones tiene un algo especial, esas discusiones reprimen sus verdaderos sentimientos... Sano no quiere lastimarla, todavía no lo pensó bien, no sabe qué decirle, ni cómo.... ni siquiera está seguro de lo que siente).

Sano- (hablando sólo) Basta! Voy a la clínica!! (se levanta decidido y hacia allá va. Yahiko está cenando en el restaurante de Tae, ya que Sanosuke estuvo colgado toda la tarde, absorto en sus intrincados pensamientos y Yahiko no observó intenciones algunas de preparar comida en él).

Yahiko- mhmhmh!!! Comida de verdad!

Tsubame- (sirviéndole) y Sanosuke? (se sienta enfrentada a Yahiko)

Yahiko- Estuvo muy pensativo, sentado en la entrada... creo que no se dio cuenta de que lo dejé.

Tsubame- Y sigue ahí, sentado?

Tae- (interviniendo como siempre) No lo creo... fue a la clínica a hablar con Megumi.

Yahiko- Cómo es que...

Tae- Yo le sugerí... (Yahiko la mira con desaprobación)... casi lo obligué a hacerlo, está bien?

Yahiko- Para qué?

Tae- Para que aclare toda esta confusión de una vez y pueda comenzar algo con Magdalia.

Tsubame- No suena tan mal...

Yahiko- En teoría, pero apuesto a que esto terminará en una confusión peor... Ahora que termine la cena me voy para el dojo...

Tae- vas a evitar el supuesto desastre con tu presencia?

Yahiko- ¿Qué? No, es que no quiero perdérmelo!!

(Yahiko vuelve al dojo, casi corriendo, al llegar descubre a sayo en la puerta).

Yahiko- "Uy, acá se va a armar una..." Magdalia! Qué sorpresa!!

Sayo- Hola Yahiko, Sanosuke no está en casa?

Yahiko- ¿Para qué lo buscabas?

Sayo- Decidí que tiene razón, me preocupo por algo que ya pasó... así que me quedo con él, acá. Hasta que lleguen Kaoru y Kenshin... adonde está?

Yahiko- (Con temor) en .. la.... clínica

Sayo- (Abre los ojos, mucho) Qkqkkue?

Yahiko- Quiere aclarar la cosas, nada grave...

Sayo- Entonces, mejor lo dejo, que aclare las cosas como decís, me voy a lo de mi hermano. Esto no se va a quedar así!

Yahiko- Magdalia!! No pienses mal!!! (Sayo se aleja, la noche deja de ser estrellada, a medida que las horas pasan se va cubriendo el cielo de nubes de tormenta). Magdaliaaaaa!!!

(Sanosuke está en la sala de espera de la clínica. Todavía no decidió qué va a decir, pero sabe ke corresponde hablarlo. Megumi llama al siguiente, Sanosuke nota ke mientras él pensaba la sala se fue vaciando y es el único que queda. Megumi se asoma y lo hace pasar, algo nerviosa. Sanosuke se sienta en la camilla. Megumi comienza a cambiarle la venda).

Megumi- Espero no haberte complicado las cosas.

Sano- no mas que de costumbre.

Megumi- (levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Sano). Lo lamento. Pero es lo que siento.

Sano- A ver... ¿qué cosa? Porke nunca me dijiste ke sintieras algo...

Megumi- Me molesta verlos juntos, siento como un nudo en la garganta.

Sano- Y por qué es eso? (Sanosuke mira el suelo de nuevo) Sabes?

Megumi- Es que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que se lo sacan.

Sano- Yo? Pero si...

Megumi- No me pertenecías, lo se. Pero no me digas que no sentías nada por mi porque no te creo. Nosotros...

Sano- Pero eso no llego a nada. Y ademas yo tambien pense que sentía cosas muy importantes por vos. Hasta que la conocí a ella.

Megumi- Entiendo. (Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Se le caen las vendas de las manos). No!! No entiendo!!! Pero la culpa es mía. Creí que significaba algo en tu vida, y veo que estaba muy equivocada. (Rompe en un llanto incontenible) .

Sano- Megumi, no te puedo ver así, mejor espero a que te calmes y lo hablamos más calmados, otro día. (Se va, dejando a Megumi arrodillada sin dejar de llorar).

Sanosuke- "No tendría que haber sido tan directo, tan... que idiota, no quería lastimarla y ahora la deje más herida que antes..." (Las primeras gotas de la lluvia fresca lo van mojando mientras se dirige hacia el dojo, Sanosuke no deja de maldecirse durante todo el camino)

(Sanosuke llega por fin a casa, Yahiko lo espera, se ve preocupado).

Yahiko- Sanosuke!! Magdalia... ella...

Sano- que? Que?

Yahiko- Ella... vino, recién. Dijo que se quedaría , pero cuando supo adonde estabas se fue, con el hermano. Creo que quiere vengarse.

Sano- Estoy bastante cansado de todo esto.

Yahiko- Como te fue??

Sano- Mal. Es más, ya que Sayo ya piensa mal, no le importará que vuelva a la clínica, la deje muy mal a Megumi. Quiero que duerma tranquila, y está muy triste. No puedo herirla así.

Yahiko- No empeores las cosas, eh?

Sano- Adiós, hasta luego. (Se va, mojándose con la lluvia que cada vez es más fuerte).

(Sayo llega a la posada donde se hospeda Shogo. Toca en la habitación, entra. El nota su malestar, mentalmente maldice a Sagara)

Shogo- Qué te hizo?

Sayo- Nada, nada

Shogo- Estoy cansado de esto. Desde que decidiste quedarte con ese atorrante no te vi feliz ni un instante. En una semana termino con mis diligencias y si estás triste te llevo conmigo

Sayo- Ya estoy grande para que decidas dónde o con quien voy a vivir!!

Shogo- Pero parece que no estas lo suficientemente madura como para elegir bien.

Sayo- No cuestiones mi decisión!

Shogo- Me equivoco si creo que tu estado de congoja se debe a Sagara?

Sayo- Mas o menos.

Shogo- Ahá!! Lo sabia Como dije... qué te hizo el vago ése?

Sayo- No lo llames así! Si no puedo contar con tus oídos, si sólo van a salir reproches de tu boca, me voy.

Shogo- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para vos, Sayo.

Sayo- No si no respetas mis decisiones. Hasta luego!!! (cierra la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. Tiene pensado volver al dojo, para hablar con Sanosuke. Queda un poco alejado de la posada. Calcula que cuando llegue ya habrá vuelto).

(Sano llega a la clínica, Megumi corre a recibirlo, se ve que está hecho un desastre. Todo empapado, con las vendas a medio poner... Megumi lo abraza. Sus lagrimas se confunden con la lluvia. Después de un momento de silencio, lo hace pasar a la clínica. Sanosuke se sienta nuevamente en la camilla, esta vez, Megumi le alcanza una toalla).

Sanosuke- Megumi, yo no quise lastimarte...

Megumi- Yo no quise ser tan egoísta...

Sanosuke- Entonces...

Megumi- Pero es que te amo!! (los ojos de Megumi desbordan de lágrimas, impulsivamente toma a Sanosuke del mentón. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besa apasionadamente. Sano piensa en resistirse, luego recuerda cuánto tiempo deseó esos labios, así que sigue besándola. De repente, Sayo pasa por su mente. En ese momento, aparta a Megumi con brusquedad. Megumi lo mira extrañada).

Sanosuke- Lo siento.... yo... no te amo.

Megumi- Eso es imposible, la forma en que me besaste...

Sanosuke- Vos me besaste...

Megumi- No te resististe mucho que digamos. La forma en que me besaste... nadie puede besar así sin sentir nada.

Sanosuke- Es que beso bien, eso es todo.

Megumi- Tal vez... (Se le acerca insinuante, Sanosuke retrocede, pero Megumi lo tiene acorralado sobre la camilla).

Sanosuke- Megumi!! Que haces? (La aparta y sale corriendo, llega hasta el dojo sin notar que alguien lo sigue).

(En el dojo esperan Yahiko y Sayo. Sanosuke está algo confundido).

Yahiko- Quiere hablar con vos...

Sanosuke- Por supuesto, pasemos a la sala.

Yahiko- Los dejo solos. (Se sienta a unos pocos metros).

Sanosuke- Hey!

Yahiko- No me lo voy a perder...

(Sanosuke lo fulmina con la mirada, pero le parece más importante hablar con Sayo, así que no le dice nada).

Sayo- No importa, ¿qué hacías en la clínica?

Sanosuke- Fui a cambiarme las vendas.... y a aclarar las cosas con Megumi. Era necesario.

Sayo- Y aclaraste todo? Ya está?

(En ese momento entra Megumi, era ella quien lo seguía bajo la lluvia)

Megumi- Sanosuke!!! Sanosuke Sagara!!! No podes dejarme así después de... hola Magdalia

Sayo- después de qué???

Megumi- de besarme

Sayo- ¡QUE KE??!!

Sanosuke- Ella me besó!

Sayo- La detuviste??

Sanosuke- Cuando pude!

Yahiko- "ugh, mala respuesta"

Sayo- Te gusto?

Yahiko- "que no, deci ke no"

Sanosuke- No... yo

Megumi- Qué?

Sanosuke- (la mira) bueno, vos sabes que si...

Sayo- Qué???

Sanosuke- (La mira a Sayo ahora) No tanto...

Megumi- perdón???

Sanosuke- Una a la vez!!!

Megumi- tenes que elegir, Sanosuke!

Sanosuke- Yo.... yo ya lo decidí. Elegí a Sayo.

(Megumi no lo resiste más, cae sobre sus rodillas sin consuelo. Desde un principio ella sabia que Sanosuke elegiría a Sayo, pero quería escucharlo de él. Pensó que tal vez lo asimilaría mejor, para empezar a olvidarlo. Sin embargo fue una puñalada muy profunda, más de lo que su espíritu aguantaría.

Sanosuke se siente culpable del sufrimiento de Megumi y corre a abrazarla).

Sanosuke- Megumi, perdoname!!! (Sayo, ofendida se va al jardín, no puede evitar suponer que por más que Sano la haya elegido a ella seguirá compadeciéndose de Megumi para siempre).

Sanosuke- Sayo, no te vayas!!! (deja a Megumi desconsolada, y sale corriendo en busca de Sayo. Megumi siente unas enormes ganas de dejar de sufrir. De dejar de sentir. De dejar de vivir).

Fin del séptimo acto por Mintaka Himura.

¿Cómo están? Parece ke las cosas se ponen más dramáticas. Me costó mucho decidir con quién se quedaría Sanosuke; a estas alturas me había encariñado con Megumi aunque cuando empecé a escribir "la" parejita era con Sayo. Estuve encuestando a la gente ke tenia alrededor. Los hice ponerse en la situación de Sanosuke... pero eso sólo me confundió más. Me puse a mi misma en el lugar de Sano y no sabría ke hacer así ke... me decidí por Sayo porke fue la mayoría y porke empecé a escribir fanfics por mi hermana y ella ama a Sano y Sayo. Sin más comentarios personales, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Escriban a para sugerencias o comentarios.


	8. Dejavu Un error en el dojo

Octavo Acto de "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Dejavu... un Error en el Dojo

(Megumi se dirige al baño, Yahiko la sigue con la mirada. Sanosuke esta en el jardín con Sayo).

Sayo- Sanosuke, no voy a soportar que la corras todo el tiempo...

Sanosuke- No ves ke esta muy mal?

Sayo- Si, ya se... pero te siguió al dojo. Pensé ke habías hablado con ella.

Sanosuke- Si, pero no aclaré nada. No pude. Ella me besó.

Sayo- No me lo recuerdes, ké hiciste después?

Sanosuke- (apenado) salí corriendo.

Sayo- Va a ser mejor ke aclares las cosas alguna vez... (le agarra la mano)

Sanosuke- (Se le acerca y la mira provocativo ¬¬) Sayo, no hablemos de ella ahora, si?

Sayo- Está bien. (Sano desliza su mano por el hombro de Sayo, accidentalmente se le va por debajo del vestido, se acerca para besarla. Pero Sayo no se lo permite, lo aparta destempladamente).

............. ............. . ............... ............ .............. ............ .. ................ ..... ............. ............. . Yahiko- (Sale al jardín, se ve pasmado) Sanosuke! Sanosuke! Megumi está en el baño!!

Sanosuke- eh?!

Yahiko- (con voz entrecortada) creo que quiere suicidarse!!!

Sanosuke- (corre en busca de la mujer zorro) Megumi!!!

(Megumi saca un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, lo mira fijamente. Piensa en Sanosuke, en cómo la lastimo una y otra vez, y en todas las cosas malas ke pasaron en su vida; en el amigo de Sanosuke ke murió por su culpa, en el opio y todo eso ke ya no quiere recordar. Lo único ke le da esperanza es que pronto no se sentirá triste. Toma el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo apunta hacia ella. Siente un extraño dejavú... y unos gritos desde la puerta).

Sanosuke- (en la puerta del baño) Megumi!!! (golpeando) dejame pasar!!!

Megumi- (dejando de mirar el cuchillo) Basta Sanosuke!!! Dejame en paz!!!

Sanosuke- Voy a tirar la puerta abajo... a un lado todos

Megumi- Maldito estúpido!!! (Sanosuke se abalanza contra la puerta, la tira de un golpe. Al ver a Megumi en esa escena le arrebata el cuchillo a último momento. Se mira la mano y tiene sangre. Preocupado, mira a Megumi y con alivio comprueba que la sangre es la propia y ke tiene la mano cortada.

Megumi abraza a Sanosuke. Ambos están arrodillados en el suelo).

Sanosuke- Siempre lo mismo. No te podes escapar de los problemas simplemente muriendo.

Megumi- (sarcástica) Mejor correr, no?

Sanosuke- Eso ya lo vamos a hablar cuando estés mejor. Pero esta es la ultima vez ke te salvo, me entendiste?

Megumi- que? (Piensa. Recuerda aquel día en ke Sano la salvó de otro intento de suicidio. No puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Sanosuke la mira con ternura).

Sanosuke- Te acordas, tarada? Salvar vidas en vez de morir?

Megumi- Esta vez es diferente!! (Megumi se levanta del suelo. Sanosuke la toma de la muñeca levantándose, impidiéndole escapar).

Sanosuke- Tenes cosas por las ke vivir, estúpida, si lo pensas esto no es tan grave. No seas cobarde. Te prometo ke mañana paso por la clínica para terminar con la conversación de la ke huí.

Megumi- Es una promesa... espero ke seas muy feliz con esa mujer, porke sino te vas a arrepentir Sanosuke Sagara. Nos vemos mañana, pasá por la noche, si? (La tormenta se va atenuando, como los corazones de nuestros personajes. Megumi se aleja hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche).

Sanosuke- Megumi!!!

Megumi- Que?

Sanosuke- Decile a Yahiko ke te acompañe. No es hora para ke una mujer zorro ande sola por ahí.

(Sayo esta en el jardín todavía. No entiende como en tan pocos días sucedieron tantas cosas extrañas. Esta mujer tan rara que ahora intenta suicidarse... No hay duda de ke a Sanosuke le importa. Pero... ke tanto?. Sano sale al jardín y se sienta junto a Sayo, quien no advierte su presencia hasta ke él habla).

Sanosuke- Mañana hablo con ella y se acabó.

Sayo- Cómo está?

Sanosuke- Bien. No es la primera vez...

Sayo- Ah...

Sanosuke- Afortunadamente siempre estoy cerca.

Sayo- No se si podré vivir con eso.

Sanosuke- Por eso te digo ke mañana hablo. Nos podemos ir a dormir??

Sayo- Está bien, estoy muy cansada...

Sanosuke- La habitación de Kaoru y Kenshin está desocupada...

Sayo- Pero ahí dormirán vos y Yahiko.... no pensaras que...

Sanosuke- (sarcástico) No, para ke, claro, si... Yahiko duerme conmigo. Me encantan los niños.

Sayo- Hasta mañana Sanosuke.

Sanosuke- Hasta mañana.

(El día transcurre tranquilo, Sanosuke sale a pescar, Sayo lo acompaña. Yahiko está almorzando en el Akabeko, contándole las últimas novedades a Tae).

Tae- No me digas, pobre Megumi. Esa mujer me preocupa.

Yahiko- A mi no. Bueno, en el momento me preocupó, pero no creo ke vuelva a intentar suicidarse.

Tae- Eso espero. También Sanosuke... es un poco ambiguo...

Yahiko- Yo creo ke se decidió por Magdalia, pero no quiere lastimar a Megumi.

Tae- Eso crees? Mmm...

Yahiko- Que, ke pensas?

Tae- Nada, nada.

Yahiko- Crees que sienta algo por la zorra??

Tae- No se si siente algo, pero su actitud es la de un niño confundido.

Yahiko- Hoy va a volver a hablar con Megumi.

Tae- Si es que la charla no pasa de eso. Megumi no es ninguna tonta...

Yahiko- Es verdad. (Se queda suspendido)

Tae- Yahiko, en ke pensabas?

Yahiko- En ke estarán haciendo Kaoru y Kenshin en este preciso instante.

Tae- Qué buena pregunta, Yahiko. Espero ke se estén divirtiendo.

(El atardecer consume el día hasta colmar el cielo nocturno de estrellas. Hacia el horizonte rojo se dirige Sanosuke, decidido a hablar con Megumi).

Megumi- Llegaste. Estuve esperando todo el día por este momento. Pasá Sanosuke.

Sanosuke- (entrando) Yo, la verdad... no vengo muy preparado. Lamento haber corrido, Megumi, yo no quiero ke te sientas triste, pero amo a Sayo y estoy bien con ella. Cuando me dijiste lo que me dijiste fue sólo para embrollar todo. Si hubieses hablado antes...

Megumi- Entonces algo sentís por mi....

Sanosuke- No me mal interpretes. Sos una linda mujer y todo eso, es más, me importas y mucho. Pero siempre discutimos como niños de jardín, nunca llegamos a nada. Y como te dije, ahora estoy bien con Sayo.

Megumi- Eso es todo? Sanosuke, sé sincero conmigo. Te prometo que si nos decimos mutuamente lo que sentimos con sinceridad, te dejo en paz.

Sanosuke- No vas a interferir en mi relación con Sayo?

Megumi- A menos ke se separen y yo tenga una segunda oportunidad.

Sanosuke- Sólo tengo ke decir lo que siento?

Megumi- Sinceramente.

Sanosuke- Prometido? (le extiende la mano)

Megumi- (cruza los dedos de una mano y estrecha la de Sano con la otra). Prometido.

Sanosuke- Bueno, yo... (se aclara la garganta) yo...me gustas Megumi, mucho. Te dije que eras linda.

Te quiero y me importas, y estoy seguro que no de la manera en ke me importa Jou-chan, o la comadreja Misao. Me importas mas allá de las discusiones, me gusta discutir con vos. Es una manera de acercarme.

Si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría, me alegra haber impedido tu muerte, y me gustaría estar ahí siempre para cuidarte de cualquier enemigo, incluso si el enemigo sos vos misma. Pero como te dije... (Megumi no lo deja terminar, no le gustó ese 'pero')

Megumi- Ves Sano? No fue tan dificil. Yo sólo tengo para decirte que estoy feliz de haberme cruzado con vos, que mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que se la diste, y que por eso te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir. (Lo acorrala como de costumbre y lo besa. Sanosuke está confundido y se deja llevar. Lo que dijo era cierto, pero tambien era cierto lo que no llegó a decir. El ama a Sayo. Megumi se aparta para contemplar la mirada de Sanosuke.

El la mira con ternura y le devuelve el beso, esta vez más apasionado. Se sientan en la camilla sin dejar de besarse, Megumi se recuesta mientras Sanosuke le acaricia el pelo. Toda la energía que ponían en sus discusiones eran sentimientos reprimidos que al fin estaban expresando. Todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro lo estaban dejando salir en besos y caricias, es cierto que se deseaban hace un tiempo; pero tambien lo es que el cariño que sentían mutuamente los podía más que las ganas.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban semidesnudos, cuando Megumi recapacitó de repente).

Megumi- Sanosuke!

Sanosuke- Megumi.

Megumi- Detente.

Sanosuke- Que??!!

Megumi- Esto no está bien.

Sanosuke- querés cambiar de lugar conmigo?

Megumi- (vistiéndolo) No, es que vos amas a Magdalia. No le podes hacer esto. Yo te amo y no te haría algo así. Ademas quiero que seas feliz y si ella te hace feliz, estas cometiendo un gran error al estar acá. (Se levanta de la camilla y se viste). Solamente prometeme algo.

Sanosuke-(algo azorado) Si, qué?

Megumi- Que vas a estar ahí. Que voy a poder contar con vos como lo hacen Kaoru, o Kenshin.

Sanosuke- Nunca vas a perderme, Megumi. Pero no hagas mas locuras. Si te suicidas iré a buscarte al más allá y te patearé el trasero.

Megumi- Ja, ja. Siempre el mismo violento...

Sanosuke- Callate mujer zorro!!!

Megumi- Ahí empezás.... bueno, tengo que cenar.

Sanosuke- te acompañaría pero hoy la pesca estuvo de mi lado y vamos a cenar eso. ¿Querés venir?

Megumi- Te agradezco. Pero tengo que...

Sanosuke- No tenes excusas.

Megumi- Seguro que no hay problema con ella?

Sanosuke- No, no hay. Vamos?

Megumi- No tengo otra opción. Vamos.

(Se dirigen hacia el dojo, conversan animadamente, como dos buenos... amigos).

Fin del octavo acto por Mintaka Himura.

(Bueno, comentarios para hoy, creo que ya les hablé de mi propia confusión al intentar ponerme en el lugar de Sano, que a propósito debe haberse quedado con unas ganas locas, recuerden que Sayo es muy religiosa. Jo, jo. Para el próximo acto Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven de su luna de miel, pero no esperen que estén muy interesados en Sano y sus problemas recientes porque un extraño virus los ataca y deben permanecer en cuarentena. Les prometo que se van a divertir. Para cualquier comentario o sugerencia ya lo saben ).


	9. El Musical Parodia en varias páginas

Noveno Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" El Musical (Parodia en varias páginas)

(Atardece... Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven de su viaje. Sano, Sayo, Megumi, Yahiko, Gensai, Tsubame, Tae, Ayame, Misao y Suzume los esperan en el dojo para darles la bienvenida. Kenshin y Kaoru entran bailando como en broadway y cantando).

Kenshin- _Yo quisiera que supieras cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí..._

Kaoru-_ y no pueeeedo no me atreeevo es que sí! Te veo no sé qué decir_

Kenshin- _por qué_

Kaoru- _por qué_

Kenshin- _por qué _

Kaoru_- por qué_

Kenshin- Vamos, ustedes se la saben!!! _Quiero volar contigo por el cielo te daré mi amor solo a ti quiero volaaaar_

Yahiko- ¿Qué demonios fue eso!!???

Kenshin- Que cosa?

Sanosuke- el canto y el baile...

Kaoru- Ah! a esta altura ya ni lo notamos. Es natural

Sanosuke -¿?

Kaoru- Un virus nos puso enfermitos y no podemos dejar de cantar y bailar...

Kenshin- Y es muy contagioso...

Kaoru- Ese es sólo uno de los síntomas, no sabemos si puede empeorar.

Gensai- Que extraño, nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

Kenshin- Y bueno...

Yahiko- Bueno chicos, bienvenidos. Yo me tengo que ir, así ke me trajeron algo?

Kenshin- Por supuesto (le pasa la piedra recuerdo del Monte Yahiko y la piedra recuerdo del Santuario Yahiko).

Yahiko- No se hubieran molestado... (sarcasmo)

Sanosuke- (mas sarcástico) Se re jugaron... y a mi?

Kenshin- Sabemos ke te gustan las bandas rojas... (le alcanzan su regalo)

Sanosuke- una autentica cinta proveniente de Niigata!!!!

Kenshin- y para Tae y Tsubame....

Tae- una cosa extraña hecha con caracoles!!!

Kenshin- Esta hecho por mi. Es un monte, como el de Yahiko.

Tae- Oh! Que bello.

Kaoru- Espero verlo en el restaurante.

Tae- No!!! Se puede arruinar...

Tsubame- Hablando del restaurante, voy para allá (se retira)

Tae- Después te alcanzo...

Tsubame- Nos vemos...

Kenshin- Adiós

Megumi- Y para mí?

Kaoru- Unos frasquitos para tus químicos!!!

Megumi- "Como si no tuviera..." Estos no se consiguen por aquí?

Kaoru- Pero son de Niigata!!!!

Misao- Yo no tengo regalo? "espero ke no"

Kenshin- Claro ke si!!! Otra artesanía de Kenshin!!!

Misao- Qkkque liindo "??????"

Kenshin- Es un hombrecito de cañas provenientes de la falda del monte Yahiko!!!

Misao- Ooooh

Kaoru- Y como te prometimos, Magdalia....

Sayo- Una ¿piedra? Con mi nombre!!!!

Kenshin- Así es!!!

Gensai- Conmigo no se molesten.

Kenshin- Mas frasquitos!!!!!

Gensai- Que... bien?

Kaoru- Y para las niñas....

Ayame y Suzume- Eeeeeh!!!!!!

Kaoru- Frasquitos con caracoles!!!!

Ayame y Suzume- Eh??

Yahiko- Yo me tengo que ir, los veo luego, vamos?

Tae- Claro...

(Esta cayendo la noche. Tae y Yahiko caminan hacia el Akabeko).

Tae- Adelantate...

Yahiko- Eh?

Tae- Así tienen un momento de intimidad...

Yahiko- (Rojo como tomate) ah! Gracias...

(Yahiko camina delante de Tae... de pronto una extraña sensación se apodera de él...)

Yahiko- _El día que me quieras la rosa que engalana se vestirá de fiesta con su mejor color...y al viento las campanas dirán que ya eres mía, y locas las fontanas se contaran su amor..._

Tae- Podrías correr un poco, no?

Yahiko- Podrías caminar más lento, no? (Yahiko apura el paso) _la noche que me quieras desde el azul del cielo las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar... y un rayo misterioso, hará nido en tu pelo... luciérnaga curiosa que vera que eres mi consuelo... _(Yahiko llega al Akabeko, allí lo esperaTsubame...)

Tsubame- (tímida) hola...

Yahiko- Tae... ella... se quedó en el camino, bueno... tal vez llegue más tarde

Tsubame- N-no hay problema. Me ayudas con la cocina?

Yahiko- Por supuesto...

(Tsubame y Yahiko preparan comida para su cena y el restaurante. Mientras, Tsubame tararea... el tarareo se convierte en canto...)

Tsubame- _No existe un momento del día... que pueda apartarme de tiii el mundo parece distinto... cuando no estas junto a mi._

Yahiko_- No hay bella melodía en que no surjas tu_

Tsubame_- Ni yo quiero escucharla si no la escuchas tu _(cada uno estaba con la vista en loque cocinaba. De repente se miran)

TsubameyYahiko_- Es que te has convertido en parte de mi alma, ya nada me consuela si no estas tu tambien..._

Yahiko_- Mas allá de tus labios..._

Tsubame_- Del sol y las estrellas... _(se van acercando lentamente sin sacarse los ojos de encima)

Yahiko_- Contigo en la distancia amada mía, estoy..._

Tsubame_- Contigo en la distancia amado mío, estoy... _(se acercan más, están a punto de besarse cuando...)

Tae_- _Ya llegué!!! (Yahiko y Tsubame se separan lo más que pueden, casi saltando). Parece que estamos todos sonrojados... interrumpo algo?

Tsubame y Yahiko- No!!!

Yahiko- Yo me tengo que ir...

Tsubame- Hasta mañana, Yahiko.

Tae- Hasta mañana.

Yahiko- Adiós.

Tae- _Mas allá de tus labios.... del sol y las estrellas..._

Yahiko- Basta!!

Tae- Perdón, es que me provoca cantar...

(Mientras tanto Sanosuke y Sayo van caminando por la calle hacia el departamento del primero. La noche está fresca, parece que en cualquier momento llueve...)

Sanosuke- (mirando embobado a Sayo) _Santo pecado conocerte Santo pecado preguntarte _

_si viajas sola por la vida si aceptas de inquilino entre tus brazos a este pobre pecado abandonado, abandonado _

Sayo- Que te pasa Sano? Te dió la fiebre de Kenshin y Kaoru? Bueno, es muy dulce de tu parte...

Sanosuke- _He tratado de encontrar la analogía, para ponerle algún nombre, a este caos que has causado, que me gusta y me fastidia, y que he dado por llamarle solo, Santo pecado, Santo pecado, si me das una razón para estar vivo, porque después dar dos para estar muerto, y grito que es un Santo pecado, Santo pecado, si construyes paraísos por un rato, ¿porque después me alientas al infierno?_

Sayo- (lloriquea un poco) Sano... yo... Snif

Sanosuke- _Dime por qué lloras..._

Sayo- _De felicidad_

Sanosuke- _Y porque te ahogas_

Sayo- _Por la soledad_

Sanosuke- _Di porque me tomas fuerte así, mis manos y tus pensamientos te van llevando..._

Sayo- _Yo te quiero tanto _

Sanosuke- _Y porque será_

Sayo- _Loco testarudo, no lo dudes más: aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme, yo no tengo miedo quiero enamorarme... _

Sanosuke- _No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente_

Sayo- _Tu no pienses que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos_

Sanosuke- _No me ames, que comprendo, la mentira que seria_

Sayo- _Si tu amor no merezco , no me ames, mas quédate otro día_

Sanosuke- _No me ames, porque estoy perdido. Porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino... Porque no se puede, somos un espejo y tu así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo..._

Sayo- _No me ames, para estar muriendo dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos. _

No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo 

Sanosuke- _No se que decirte, esa la verdad. Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar..._

Sayo- _Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven... Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes _

Sano_- No me dejes, no me dejes . No me escuches, si te digo "no me ames" _

Sayo- _No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazón con ese "no me ames"_

Sanosuke- _No me ames, to lo ruego, mi amargura déjame_

Sayo- _Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amaré. _

Sanosuke- _No me ames, pues te haré sufrir, con este corazón que se lleno de mil inviernos_

Sayo- _No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días grises quiero que me ames solo por amarme. No me ames, tu y yo volaremos uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos... Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta _

Sayo y Sano- _Como dos cometas en la misma estela _...(Mientras pasan por la clínica, Megumi los oye. A pesar de que ha aceptado la situación de Sanosuke, se siente triste por esa demostración tan pública)

............................................................................................................................................ 

Sano- Podríamos pasar por la clínica, tal vez Gensai sepa algo...

Sayo- Oh! mira, ahí está Gensai. (El doctor está en la puerta de la clínica. Megumi está sentada adentro...)

Sano- Y? Alguna novedad? (se acercan a Gensai)

Gensai- Nada, no encontré antecedentes de esta enfermedad tan extraña... Pero... alguien más cantó?

Sano- Si... (Un relámpago. Un trueno. Los tres miran hacia arriba).

Gensai- Yo la tuve a Megumi canturreando todo el día...

Megumi- (se pasea dramática por su consultorio, que tiene las puertas abiertas, mientras canta...) _No me enseñaste cómo estar sin ti, ni qué le digo yo a éste corazón, si tu te has ido y todo lo perdí, por dónde empiezo si todo acabó? No me enseñaste cómo estar sin tiiii..._

(Sano, Sayo y Gensai hablan frente al consultorio de Megumi, están muy compenetrados en su charla, Megumi sigue cantando, ahora baila de manera provocativa...) _Miente!! Dime que me amas, júrame que nunca piensas alejarte de mi... _(Se sienta, con tristeza, en una silla) _Hasta que me olvides voy a intentarlo, no habrá quien desnude mi boca como tu sonrisa, y voy a rodar como lagrima entre la llovizna, hasta que me olvides tanto que, no exista mañana ni después... Hasta que me olvides, voy a amarte tanto, tanto, como fuego entre tus brazos_ _hasta que me olvides, hasta que me olvides y me rompa en mil pedazos, continuar mi gran teatro hasta que me olvides, hasta que... me olvides_ (pero pronto parece recuperarse... Se pone de pie. Su mirada es fulminante) _Hush, just stop There´s nothing you can do or say, baby, I've had enough I'm not your property as from today, baby. You, might, think that I won´t make it on my own. But now I'm... Stronger _(toma la silla, baila con ella)_ than yesterday, now it's nothing but my way... My loneliness ain't killing me no more, I'm stronger_! (Megumi sale entre caminando y bailando. Comienza a llover. Sayo, Sano y Gensai están por entrar a la clínica, cuando ven venir a Megumi cantando bajo la lluvia: U¬.¬) _Here I go on my own, I don't need nobody, better off alone_ (los tres se apartan para que Megumi siga caminando bajo la lluvia) _Here I go, on my own now, I don't need nobody, not anybody _(Megumi voltea ante las miradas de asombro de Sano, Sayo y Gensai. Lo mira fijo a Sano...) _Here I go... alright... Here I go here I go here I go ... Stronger, than yesterday, Now it's nothing but my way, My loneliness ain't killing me no more... I'm Stronger._

(Mientras tanto, en el dojo, Kenshin se apura a descolgar la ropa para que no se moje con la lluvia. Ayame y Suzume están con Yahiko viendo llover desde la puerta que da al jardín, las nenas se burlan de Kenshin que corre con las prendas).

Yahiko- _lluvia cae lentamente sobre mi, y es igual, tengo ganas de reír_

Ayame y Suzume_- Ay ay ay ay ay_

Yahiko-_ Me estoy enamorando_

(Misao está sentada en la sala, se ve triste... Kaoru lo nota y se acerca)

Kaoru- Qué ocurre, Misao?

Misao- Estoy cansada de que el Sr. Aoshi me trate como a una niña...

Kaoru- Es que estás en el medio...

Misao- Pero vos, Kaoru, no me llevas muchos años y sin embargo te tratan como a una mujer. Te casaste...

Kaoru- Eso no significa que lo sepa todo. Soy un desastre, no puedo cocinar... _I used to think I had the answers to everything... but now I know, that life doesn't always go my way_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle That's when I realize_

Misao-_ I'm not a girl, not yet a woman All I need is time, a moment that is mine While I'm in between I'm not a girl There is no need to protect me It's time that I Learn to face up to this on my own I've seen so much more than you know now So don't tell me to shut my eyes_

Kaoru_- (I'm not a girl)_

Misao-_ I'm not a girl, don't tell me what to believe_

Kaoru_- (Not yet a woman)_

Misao_- I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah _

Kaoru_- (All I need is time)_

Misao-_ Oh, all I need is time _

Kaoru-_ (A moment that is mine) _

Misao-_ That's mine While I'm in between I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, no no All I need is time, a moment that is mine While I'm in between I'm not a girl, oo, Not yet a woman_

(Misao, más tranquila se sienta junto a Yahiko y las niñas a ver la lluvia. Kenshin barre su habitación. Kaoru pasa por su puerta, cuando lo ve se queda contemplando la escena. Kenshin nota su presencia y voltea a verla):

Kaoru- El plan está funcionando...

Kenshin- Si...

Kaoru- (se acerca con pasos suaves y rítmicos) _como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó, por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió... iluminando mis noches vacías..._

Kenshin- _Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor, que para siempre seríamos dos_

Kaoru y Kenshin- _enamorados, siempre de manos... eternamente. Si no te hubiera conocido no sé, que hubiera sido de mí... sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir..._

Kaoru- _sin el latido de tu corazón_

Kenshin- _el mundo es mas frío_

Kenshin y Kaoru- _nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido. _(Kenshin suelta la escoba y abraza a Kaoru con ternura. Se quedan pensando un momento... se miran. Kaoru lo acerca hacia ella y lo besa).

(Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la clínica)

Gensai- Parece que llueve más fuerte...

Sano- Si, nosotros nos vamos...

Gensai- No, no se van a ningún lado. Bueno, nos vamos todos al dojo, estamos en cuarentena!

Sano- Pero usted...?

Gensai- Debo confesarme culpable de cantar un par de canciones mientras atendía a mis pacientes... vamos, Megumi?

Megumi- (despertando del trance) Eh? Si, pero por cuanto tiempo...?

Gensai- Es indefinido.

(El pequeño grupo camina bajo la lluvia, Gensai y Megumi van a delante. Sano y Sayo caminan más lento...)

Sano- Parece que de todas formas vamos a vivir juntos...

Sayo- Si, no te ilusiones demasiado por eso...

Sano- Es cierto, vamos a ser muchos.

Sayo- Pero estoy feliz porque todo resultó bien.

Sano- Lo decís por Megumi y todo eso?

Sayo- Lo digo por todo. Cuando llegué no sabia si sentías algo por mí... había pasado un tiempo...

Sano- (con expresión de hastío) Ay, no...

Sayo- qué?!!

Sano- Aquí viene... _las cosas pasaron tan deprisa, los recuerdos tan despacio, son tan breves tus sonrisas, tanto tiempo el que he esperado, para mí jamás te fuiste, porque el mundo se quedó parado, aunque ha sido un poco raro... Ahora viéndote de nuevo me doy cuenta que te eché de menos, ahora sé que no soy dueño de mis sentimientos, qué no importan los problemas porque al decirme que te quedas..._

(En ese momento)

Megumi- (que caminaba más adelante...)_ Se me olvidó, que me juré olvidarte para siempre, se me olvidó, que prometí por una vez ser fuerte..._

Gensai- eh?

Megumi- No sé...

(volvemos con)

Sano-_ es que ya ni me acordaba, corazón, que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor, que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos, y ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente, me hace tan feliz que vuelvas, nunca quise que te fueras..._

(Y sigue...)

Megumi-..._ de que vale tanto orgullo, tanta estúpida pelea, y perder en un segundo lo que has buscado una vida entera_

Gensai- Megumi, ¿te sentís bien?

(y caminando detrás sigue cantando)

Sano_- se me olvido, que no he dejado nunca de quererte, se me olvido, que en el amor no vale ser valiente..._

(Sayo lo besa feliz de que todo haya salido bien, los dos apuran un poco el paso).

Gensai- _la laralala lalalalala _

(Una vez en el dojo, Gensai los reúne a todos para anunciarles la cuarentena).

Gensai- Yahiko, andá a buscar a Tsubame y a Tae, deciles que es urgente su presencia.

Yahiko- Qué tanto? Está lloviendo y...

Gensai- Es muy importante.

Yahiko- Bueno, ahora vuelvo... (se va corriendo bajo la lluvia).

Gensai- Parece que todos estamos siendo atacados por esta extraña enfermedad que Kenshin y Kaoru nos trajeron. ¿Alguien ha manifestado algún síntoma además del canto y el baile?

Sano- Tengo comezón en la cabeza...

Misao- A mi me pica un brazo...

Gensai- Sirve, sirve. ¿Algo más?

Sayo- No, pero ahora que lo dicen, me está picando la nariz...

Kaoru- Entonces... ¿vamos a vivir todos acá?

Gensai- Así es.

Kenshin- Tal vez no estemos todos enfermos...

Gensai- Todos y cada uno de nosotros cantó al menos un verso... todos caímos.

Kenshin- Y vamos a torturarnos mutuamente con el canto y el baile??

Kaoru- Vamos a enloquecer...

Sano- Yo me voy a preparar las cosas para dormir...

Kaoru- Al dojo, Sanosuke...

Sano- Pero está lloviendo... tengo que ir hasta allá?

Kaoru- Lo lamento. Yo tambien voy a tener que salir.

Sano- Adonde vas a dormir?

Kaoru- En el cuartucho donde durmió Kenshin la primera noche.

(Sanosuke se retira de la sala, murmurando maldiciones camina bajo la lluvia hasta el dojo, cubriéndose con un futón).

Sano- (monólogo) y seguro tendré que compartir el lugar con las niñas, como siempre. Ni hablar de Gensai, Yahiko y Kenshin. A menos que Kenshin duerma con Kaoru... por qué ellos pueden tener intimidad? (con el ceño fruncido) Claro, ellos están casados. Cuando yo me case con Sayo... (suspiro) ella nunca se casaría con alguien como yo. (Mientras acomoda sus cosas) _...un largo viaje al desierto cruel _

_tus ojos verdes, oasis para mi sed. De la ruleta te quiero llevar roja la sangre, verde el paño de la libertad pero mi suerte es negra mis dientes van a estallar. Oh, oh... _

_Como vas girando voy donde vas a parar hoy tengo ya hasta la mitad toda bien cubierta ves sobre mi calle estás y yo ya te coroné. Y toda mi vida aquí estoy apostando oh _

_girando la bola va donde vas a parar hoy. Sobre mi calle estás y yo ya te coroné. _

_Y cada día trae su color y cada noche seré un apostador el cero siempre girando alrededor. Y ya no creo, no creo en el azar nada más todo esto tenía que pasar _

_gracias caja de empleados, propina especial. , oh..._

... (Sanosuke vuelve a la sala. Se encuentra con Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru )

Sano- Están todos durmiendo?

Yahiko- Tsubame y Tae llegaron recién conmigo, no creo que estén dormidas. Se fueron a mi habitación.

Kenshin- Gensai está con las niñas en la cocina. Megumi está con él preparando té.

Yahiko- Magdalia está en la habitación de Kenshin y Kaoru...Misao está ahí, en la puerta.

Misao- (desde la puerta) No deja de llover, estamos condenados.

(Sano se despide hasta el otro día; pero antes de regresar al dojo se dirige al cuarto a saludar a Sayo)

Sayo- _Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos, y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia, que se vayan uno a uno los amigos, y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia. Que se consuman las palabras en los labios, que contaminen toda el agua del planeta, o que renuncien los filántropos y sabios. Y que se muera hoy hasta el último poeta. Pero que me quedes tu, me quede tu abrazo, y el beso que inventas cada día, que me quede aquí, después del ocaso, para siempre tú melancolía. Porque yo sí que dependo de ti. Y si me quedas tu, me queda la vida..._

( Sanosuke la contempla desde la puerta, ella no lo nota hasta que termina de cantar, cuando voltea y lo ve)

Sano- Ese síntoma extraño... fue... ¿por mi?

Sayo- La canción? Por supuesto. (Se acerca a la puerta, abraza a Sano). Hasta mañana, Sanosuke.

Sano- Hasta mañana. (Sano se aproxima a los labios de Sayo, pero es interrumpido por...)

Misao- Lo lamento, sigan, sigan... yo no veo nada, tengo que pasar para dormir...

Sayo- Yo... mejor me voy a dormir, tambien.

Sano- Hasta mañana, Sayo, hasta mañana, Comadreja.

(Sanosuke pasa por la sala).

Megumi- Querés té? Yo ya me voy a dormir.

Sano- Gracias, servime un poco. (Se sienta)

Megumi- Realmente crees que estemos enfermos?

Sano- Vos decime, quien es doctor?

Megumi- Si, es que ¿no te suena raro? Cantos y bailes? Qué clase de enfermedad es esa?

Sano- Mmm... pero todos presentamos los mismos síntomas...

Megumi- Sugestión.

Sano- Buen punto. Pero... tanto? No sé...

Megumi- Es que no me resigno a considerar esto una enfermedad. Es demasiado ridículo.

Sano- Como digas. Hasta mañana, Megumi.

(Sanosuke camina bajo la lluvia una vez más. Pasa por el cuartucho de Kenshin y golpea la puerta).

Kenshin- Quien?

Sano- Soy yo, Sanosuke!

Kaoru- Pase!

Sanosuke- (entrando) espero no interrumpir nada, es que tengo insomnio.

Kenshin- Que te pasa?

Sanosuke- Es que no me siento digno de Sayo...

Kaoru- Y no podrías plantearte eso mañana por la mañana??!!

Sanosuke- Tenes razón, yo...

Kenshin- No pienses así, ustedes se quieren. Además, ¿indigno? Si yo, con mi pasado, me casé con Kaoru...

Sanosuke- Pero Kaoru te ama, Sayo... ella me dijo que me amaba, si, pero ....

Kaoru- dudas de su palabra?

Sanosuke- No, es que no es muy demostrativa.

Kaoru- Dale su tiempo, si?

Sanosuke- Crees que sólo sea cuestión de tiempo?

Kenshin- Es lo más seguro.

Sanosuke- Gracias, amigos. Hasta mañana. (Cerrando la puerta. Sigue caminando mientras llueve. Cuando llega al dojo, encuentra a Gensai, a Yahiko y a las niñas durmiendo profundamente. Sin despertar a nadie se acuesta, ya más tranquilo, para sumirse en un dulce sueño).

Kenshin- Kaoru, cree que Magdalia se niegue si Sano le propone comprometerse?

Kaoru- No la conozco lo suficiente, pero no creo que se niegue, Sano es un buen partido.

Kenshin- Si... (se queda pensando...)

Kaoru- Que?, que te pasa?

Kenshin- Sano dijo que se sentía indigno... yo... lo comprendo.

Kaoru- Kenshin, ¿de qué estas hablando?

Kenshin- Hay cosas de mi pasado que no conoce, y que debería haberle contado antes de casarnos. Pero necesito tiempo, para ordenar los hechos en mi cabeza.

Kaoru- Tomate el tiempo que creas necesario, no te preocupes, hasta mañana, Kenshin. (Lo besa suavemente y se acuesta dispuesta a dormir).

Kenshin- Hasta mañana Kaoru. (Se queda sentado, recordando momentos terribles... hasta que lo vence el sueño. Se duerme algo intranquilo, sólo un rayito de luz ilumina lo oscuro de la memoria: y es el presente).

(Amanece. Tae, Tsubame, Misao y Sayo están conversando en la cocina. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, Sano, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi y Yahiko esperan en la sala. Las chicas salen de la cocina con el desayuno).

Megumi- Y? Durmieron todos bien?

Kaoru- Perfectamente.

Sano- Claro, ustedes... mjham kammjj (tiene la boca llena)

Kenshin- Oroo?

Sayo- Ellos...

Sano- Ellos duermen juntos! (al decir esto escupe miguitas en las caras de todos)

Sayo- Ellos están casados.

Sano- Eso lo sé.

Gensai- Yo dormí bien.

Megumi- (mirando con picardía a Kenshin) Pero ellos se divirtieron más...

Kaoru- No molestes, Megumi...

Megumi- No tengo razón?

Tae- Bueno, bueno. No hablen así en la mesa, además, Kenshin es un caballero.

Kaoru- (poniéndose de pie) Es cierto, él sabe como tratar a una chica. (Se para de espaldas a la mesa, donde están todos. De repente voltea y comienza a bailar... es un baile... teen-pop. Mientras baila lo mira a Kenshin, de manera dulce a veces, provocativa otras). _Yo te agradezco, por insistir, por seguir, dando tiempo a que me entregue a ti, comprendiendo mis miedos sin vencerte jamas_.(Mientras Kaoru canta, Misao, Sayo, Megumi y Tsubame se van acomodando detrás de ella)_ Me atrevo a ver, pero sin tocar, yo quiero más que una noche loca. Gracias por comprender por no ser impaciente y serme fiel. _(Las chicas detrás de Kaoru bailan al unísono, toda la coreografía surge de manera fluida y espontánea).

Kaoru y las chicas- _Una mujer, quiere sentir, que es bien amada y no la harán sufrir. Y tendrás su amor como lo soñaste. Una mujer quiere sentir, antes de darse, que es feliz, te dirá que si, sin miedo a entregarse._

Kaoru-_ Si tu amor, es de verdad, te ganarás, mi corazón_

_Tuviste fe, sin dudar que serías tú, mi querer y mi príncipe azul. Por eso es que yo te quiero... por prevalecer. Sé que el amor es aun mejor, si se siente entre dos, como tu y yo. Fue dificil la labor pero al fin te has ganado mi corazón._

Kaoru, Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame-_ Una mujer, quiere sentir, que es bien amada y no la harán sufrir. Y tendrás su amor como lo soñaste. Una mujer quiere sentir, antes de darse, que es feliz, te dirá que si, sin miedo a entregarse._

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _Hazme soñar, hazme sentir_

Kaoru-_ Que puedo confiar en ti porque yo siento como tu_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _Hazme soñar, hazme sentir_

Kaoru_- Una mujer se gana con amor a plenitud_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _Hazme soñar, hazme sentir_

Kaoru-_ Diciéndome que tus brazos van a ser mi sostén, que no hay nadie como tuuu_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _Una mujer quiere sentir que es bien amada y no la harán sufrir_

Kaoru-_ Por esperarme yo te haré muy feliz_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- Una mujer quiere sentir, antes de darse, que es feliz 

Kaoru-_ Fue muy dificil pero hoy solo soy para ti ..._

(Cuando las chicas terminan de cantar, Kenshin se pone de pie)

Kenshin-_ Como explicar la magia que tiene su manera de enamorar tan bella, me estimula su calor, su forma de caminar sensual hacia mi, déjate llevar por la música que incita, ,nuestros cuerpos no quieren parar, deja de luchar, que hay razón para que me ames, nuestro destino es así... _

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _ Suave_

Kenshin- (las mira sorprendido_) Como me mata tu mirada_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _ Suave_

Kenshin_- Es el perfume de tu piel_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _ Suave_

Kenshin-_ son tus caricias, como siempre te soñé, como siempre te soñé._

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame_- Suave_

Kenshin-_ Como la brisa del verano _

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _ Suave_

Kenshin_- como transportas al placer_

Misao, Sayo, Megumi, Tsubame- _ Suave_

Kenshin_- amor sin prisa como siempre te soñé, como siempre te soñé. Inexplicable fantasía... esclavo al fin soy de tu piel..._

Tae- (desde su lugar en la mesa) _ Suave cuando besas suave cuando me amas... _

Kenshin_- Como me mata tu mirada..._

Tae- _Suave cuando besas suave cuando me amas..._

Kenshin_- Es el perfume de tu piel..._

(Las chicas se sientan, divertidas. Kaoru y Kenshin tambien se sientan, sin dejar de mirarse).

Gensai- Entonces, la cuarentena debe seguir.

Kaoru- Nooo!!!!

Gensai- Pero estas muy mal, no ves que cantaste?

Sayo- Y yo tuve comezón...

Megumi- Yo tambien, tal vez sólo sea sugestión...

Kaoru- No me importa, ¡me muero del dolor de cabeza!

Gensai- Tal vez sea otro síntoma.

Kaoru- (furiosa, con la mirada en blanco) No es un síntoma de nada!!! Es por escucharlos cantar todo el día!!!

Tsubame- A mi tambien me estuvo doliendo la cabeza...

Kaoru- lo ven? Es por las canciones!!

Gensai- si ella tambien manifiesta migrañas, tal vez signifique algo.

Kaoru- No es un síntoma.

Megumi- Como digas, doctora.

Misao- ¿Cómo es que lo afirmas tan segura, Kaoru?

Kaoru- Olvídenlo.

(Algunos se van levantando de la mesa, no hay mucho que hacer, pero tienen que quedarse en la casa. Tae, Gensai y las niñas salen al jardín. Poco después, Misao entrena en el dojo. Megumi acomoda sus cosas en la habitación, ahora que parece que se va a quedar ahí por un tiempo.

Sano y Sayo se sientan en la puerta de la sala, Kenshin y Kaoru siguen sentados a la mesa. Tsubame lleva las cosas del desayuno a la cocina. Yahiko la observa desde la puerta).

Kenshin- (en voz muy baja) Kaoru, vamos a decirles la verdad de una vez?

Kaoru- Si, por un rato era divertido, pero ya es hora...

Kenshin- Es cierto. (Mira a Sanosuke)

Sano- (dirigiéndose, por supuesto, a Sayo) _Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar, ando despistado, todo lo hago mal, soy un desastre, no se que esta pasando... me gustas a rabiar y te deseo, me llegas a desesperar, es tan grande lo que siento por ti, que tenerte no bastará... _

Sayo- _que es esto que me invita a vivir que me da la ilusión que será esa fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos ¿será la fuerza del corazón?_

Kenshin- (tomando a Kaoru de las manos)_ hace que te abrace y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar, tiemblo solo con la idea de besar, tus labios llenos de besos nuevos, no puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad, alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad_... _de cinturón tus piernas cruzadas, en mi espalda un reloj, donde tus dedos son las agujas que dan cuerda a este motor, que es la fuerza del corazón..._

Yahiko- (mirando a Tsubame, que está saliendo de la cocina) _es la fuerza que te lleva que te empuja y que te llena que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios, es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón..._

Sano- _es algo que te guía, una descarga de energía, que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón._

Tsubame- _Es la fuerza que te lleva..._

Sano- (poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de contemplar a Sayo) _No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más, como a poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das, que es lo que va cegando al amante, que va por ahí... y no es mas que un chiquillo travieso, provocador... ¿será la fuerza del corazón?_

Sayo- (parándose frente a Sano)_ es la fuerza que te lleva que te empuja y que te llena que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios, es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, si la fuerza es del corazón..._

Kaoru- _es algo que te guía, una descarga de energía, que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón... _(Kenshin se acerca al oído de Kaoru)

Kenshin- Kimi o ai shiteru, Kaoru.

(El resto de la mañana transcurre con diálogos normales, a la hora de almorzar Kenshin pide la palabra).

Kenshin- Kaoru y yo tenemos un anuncio importante...

Misao- Van a tener un hijo?

Kaoru- No, no... no es eso...

Misao- (decepcionada) oooh

Kenshin- inventamos la enfermedad.

Gensai- Que? Pero yo canté un poquito...

Kaoru- serán todos hipocondríacos...

Kenshin- si, les ganó la sugestión.

Megumi- Lo sabía!

Sano- Lo sabias, pero cantaste.

Sayo- todo? La comezón, las migrañas...¿sugestión?

Kaoru- A mí me dolía de verdad, de escucharlos cantar a todos.

Gensai- y por qué lo hicieron?

Kenshin- Es que... creímos que traería alegría... no pensamos en la cuarentena.

Misao- entonces, ¿eso es todo?

Tsubame- No más cantos ni bailes?

Kenshin- no, se acabó.

Misao- Oh.

(Reina el silencio en el Dojo Kamiya. Ahora todos son libres, pero nadie se mueve de su lugar. Nadie habla por un minuto que parece eterno... hasta que)

Yahiko- Una vez más con sentimiento!

Kenshin- _y yo que hasta ayer sólo fui un holgazán y hoy soy guardián de sus sueños de amor la quiero a morir_

Sano_- puede destrozar todo aquello que ve porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear como si nada, como si nada, la quiero a morir_

Yahiko_- ella para las horas de cada reloj y me ayuda a pintar transparente el dolor con su sonrisa_

Misao_- y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir a toda prisa, a toda prisa_

Gensai_- la quiero a morir... _

Kaoru_- Conoce bien cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser conoces bien cada guerra, de la vida y del amor tambien... _

Megumi_- Me dibuja un paisaje y me lo hace vivir en un bosque de lápiz se apodera de mi_

Kenshin_- la quiero a morir... Conoce bien cada guerra, cada herida, cada ser, conoces bien cada guerra, de la vida y del amor tambien..._

Tae_- Ehh eeeh eeeh_

Yahiko_- Eeeeeh eeeh eh_

Kenshin_- y dice_

Sano_- yo por ella me desespero y por eso y más la quiero..._

Todos_- eeeeeh eheeeeh eeeh eeehe he eeh eeeeh_

Fin del noveno acto por Mintaka Himura

Permítanme aclarar que antes del 9no escribí un especial, no olviden reclamarlo a quien corresponda. Ademas me gustaría que supieran que la mayoría de las canciones que empleé para ornamentar este musical no tienen nada que ver con el tipo de música que escucho habitualmente. Y si necesitan alguna traducción de aquellas que están en ingles, no duden en escribirme.

Aquí va la lista de temas por orden de aparición:

Opening de Sakura Card Captors

El día que me quieras - Carlos Gardel (la conocerán más por Luis Miguel, es un cover)

Contigo en la distancia - Christina Aguilera (bueh, es un cover, ok)

Santo Pecado - Ricardo Arjona

No me ames - Jlo y Marc Anthony

No me enseñaste - Thalia

Miente - Enrique Iglesias

Hasta que me olvides- Luis Miguel

Stronger - Britney Spears

Me estoy enamorando - Enrique Iglesias

I'm not a girl, not yet a woman - Britney Spears

Si no te hubiera conocido - Christina Aguilera y Luis Fonzi

Se me olvidó todo al verte - Alejandro Sanz

Opening de los Pitufos

Ruleta - Los Piojos

Que me quedes tu - Shakira

Una mujer (what a girl wants) - Christina Aguilera

Suave- Luis Miguel

La fuerza del corazón - Alejandro Sanz

La quiero a morir - DLG

Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic. Saludos.

Mail to 


	10. Jornadas de decisión

Décimo Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Jornadas de decisión 

(Sanosuke y Kenshin están conversando en la puerta del dojo. Está anocheciendo).

Kenshin- Y? Qué pasó con Magdalia?

Sano- Desde que te fuiste muchas cosas.

Kenshin- Y Megumi, ella...

Sano- Quedamos amigos. Creo que está bien.

Kenshin- Pero... no sentís nada por ella?

Sano- La quiero, mucho. Pero a Sayo la amo. Además con ella tengo una relación de verdad... o la voy a tener.

Kenshin- Seguro de que ella está bien?

Sano- No del todo, pero... sí. Es fuerte, va a superarlo.

Kenshin- Y con Magdalia... pasó algo interesante?

Sano- Bueno, durante la 'enfermedad' nos cantamos cosas muy bellas. Cuando fui a contarles mi problema...

Kenshin- Sobre no sentirte digno de ella?

Sano- Exacto. Bueno, me dijiste que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella me demostrara lo que siente... pero... estuve averiguando. Su religión es muy estricta. Tal vez por eso no sea afectuosa conmigo, no? Tal vez por eso no pasó nada interesante.

Kenshin- ¿Y si se comprometen?

Sano- Buena idea, eso la hará sentir más segura con respecto a nosotros. (poniéndose de pie) Gracias, amigo! (se mete en la casa)

(Sano se da un baño, mientras piensa en cómo sorprender a Sayo)

Sano- "Tiene que ser especial... la llevaré al lugar en que la vi por primera vez... si"

(ya limpio, se dirige a la posada en donde se hospedan Sayo, Shouzo y Shougo. Golpea en la habitación, Shouzo lo atiende).

Shouzo- Adelante... Vos...

Sano- Si, yo. Se encuentra Sayo?

Shouzo- Ahora la llamo... Santa Magdalia! Un hombre desea verla!!

Sano- Son necesarias las formalidades? Permiso... (pasa y se sienta en un lujoso sillón, ante la mirada atónita de Shouzo).

Sayo- (apareciendo por una puerta) Quién es, que quiere... Sanosuke!!!

Shouzo- (desganado) Ahá, Sanosuke.

Sano- Venía a decirte que empaques, quiero que me acompañes a Shimabara.

Sayo- (sentándose) Y la razón es que...

Sano- "Asuntos personales" Asuntos personales

Sayo- Bueno, supongo que puedo acompañarte... pero ¿por qué tan repentinamente?

Sano- "ehhh... por qué no preparé nada??" Son... asuntos repentinos.

Sayo- Creía que tus amigos te acompañaban en este tipo de viajes.

Sano- Si, antes. Pero prefiero que seas vos la elegida.

Sayo- Cuando partimos?

Sano- Mañana por la mañana. Te parece?

Sayo- Un poco apresurado, pero sí, está bien.

Shouzo- (que estaba de pie en la entrada) Entonces, le aviso al señor Shougo?

Sano- Hacé lo que quieras.

Shouzo- Iré a empacar mis pertenencias...

Sano- ¡¡Qué??!!

Shouzo- Lo que oyó, Sanosuke.

Sano- Y vos qué #¥®¤ tenés que ver???

Shouzo- Nunca dejaría sola a Santa Magdalia. Le debo mi devoción y respeto. (Sayo permanece sentada en un sillón sin emitir sonido).

Sano- Bueno, si querés viajar con nosotros, ¡lo vas a tener que hacer sobre mi cadáver!

Sayo- Sanosuke! No seas tan violento!

Sano- Es que no te das cuenta? Por qué él tiene que acompañarnos?

Shougo- (saliendo de una puerta diferente de la que usó Sayo) No veo qué tiene de malo...

Sano- Resulta que quiero hacer un viaje con Sayo...

Shougo- Creí que sólo yo la llamaba así.

Sayo- Bueno, una vez me preguntó mi verdadero nombre, y yo...

Shougo- No importa, prosigue...

Sano- Nada, que quiero viajar con Sayo, no con toda la servidumbre.

Shougo- No te lo permito. Shouzo es un amigo de la familia, no un sirviente.

Sano- Entonces que no me venga a escoltar.

Shougo- Sayo, cual es tu opinión sobre el asunto?

Sayo- Sanosuke me invitó a acompañarlo, y yo quiero ir con él.

Shougo- A propósito... ¿adonde?

Sayo- A Shimabara.

Shougo- Y qué tienes que hacer en Shimabara, Sanosuke?

Sano- Asuntos personales.

Shougo- Ah. ¿Y te parece pertinente llevar contigo a una mujer? Como suenas tan misterioso...

Sano- No hay de qué preocuparse, Amakusa.

Shouzo- Entonces... ¿los va a dejar ir juntos?

Shougo- No veo por qué no. Confío en mi hermana, sólo espero que regresen antes de mi partida.

Sano- No vamos a tardar mucho... cuando te vas?

Shougo- No lo sé. Recuerda que estoy aquí por un permiso especial del gobierno. Cuando termine con mis asuntos, debo regresar a Holanda.

Sano- Si quieren quedarse, puedo decirle a Kenshin que interceda, que cambiaste... algo así.

Shougo- De que se trata ese interés repentino en que me quede?

Sano- Es por ella. (Sayo sonríe).

Shougo- Ella... va a tener que elegir. (Shougo se retira con todo el misticismo que le otorga su vestimenta aparatosa, su andar es lento. Detrás de él de cierra la puerta de su oficina. Sanosuke se dirige a Sayo con una mirada que refleja el más puro temor a perderla. Sayo se pierde en sus pensamientos, ausente).

Sano- Te vas?

Sayo- No... sé.

Sano- (esquiva la mirada de Sayo) Ah.

Sayo- (busca a Sano con sus ojitos) No quiero prometerte nada, no lo pensé.

Sano- Pero la noche de la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru... dijiste que te quedarías.

Sayo- (con la voz entristecida) No lo pensé. Quiero quedarme, pero...

Sano- Si es por el destierro no te preocupes, si demuestran buena conducta pueden quedarse. Kenshin tiene contactos, y...

Sayo- Mañana lo hablamos, si?

Sano- Si, mejor, no me siento cómodo con Shouzo acechando.

Shouzo- No estoy acechando. (Sano lo fulmina con los ojos)

Sayo- Hasta mañana. (Se levanta del sillón. Besa a Sanosuke en la frente. Sano se pone de pie).

Shouzo- (satisfecho ante la amargura de Sanosuke) Hasta mañana, Sagara.

Sano- Conozco la salida, gracias. (Sanosuke se va dando un portazo).

(Nuestro amigo Sano atraviesa la noche hasta llegar al dojo Kamiya. Irrumpiendo con la tranquilidad de los recién casados).

Sano- (ensimismado) pero quien se cree que es éste Shouzo $#¥® ...

Kenshin- (con su tono tranquilo característico) Sanosuke... que te ocurre?

Sano- Ah, estaban comiendo... el maldito Shouzo... y Shougo tambien!!!

Kenshin- Oro?

Sano- Se entrometen en mi relación con Sayo.

Yahiko- cual?

Sano- Callate.

Kaoru- tranquilizate, Sano.

Kenshin- Contanos que pasó.

Sano- (sentándose a la mesa) Quería sorprender a Sayo haciendo un viaje a Shimabara...

Kaoru- Oh, eso es tierno!!

Sano- No interrumpas, Jou-chan.

Kaoru- Calmate, no?

Sano- perdón, estoy alterado todavía... este Shouzo... y Shougo tambien!! Entonces, quería sorprender a Sayo haciendo un viaje a Shimabara, y Shouzo sugirió... más bien dio por sobrentendido que sería nuestro fiel perro faldero. Yo me negué... y todo fue una gran confusión. Shougo terminó alegando que se llevaría a Sayo con él... o algo así.

Kaoru- Y ella, opina?

Sano- No, no sabe. Parece que es Shougo el que toma las decisiones por ella.

Kaoru- Y el viaje?

Sano- Si, vamos a ir. Pero no sé cómo resultará todo.

Kenshin- Aaaahh... ya entiendo. Le iba a pedir que se comprometan allá.

Sano- Exacto. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Me estoy comprometiendo con Shougo y Shouzo...

Kaoru- Todavía tenes posibilidades de salir ganando de ésta.

Yahiko- Si, no se que habrás apostado... ja, ja. (Los tres miran a Yahiko con desaprobación).

Sano- Si, no sé... ya me voy, así preparo todo para mañana.

Kaoru- No olvides el anillo de compromisooo!!!

Sano- No, no lo olvidaré.

Kenshin- Tiene uno?

Sano- No, mañana lo compro. Ayer tuve suerte en los dados.

Kenshin- Hasta mañana.

Sano- mañana no nos vemos, hasta... no sé. Adiós. (Se aleja. Ya no está temperamental, la comida le sentó bien).

(Amanece. Sanosuke se dispone a conseguir un anillo de compromiso.

Vaga por la ciudad hasta dar con el anillo perfecto. Es de oro, con un pequeño pero deslumbrante diamante. Por suerte, nuestro amigo había conseguido el dinero apostando. Feliz porque la fortuna lo acompaña, y con la sorpresa en el bolsillo, se dirige a la posada y llama a la puerta de la habitación rítmicamente).

Shouzo- Anúnciese.

Sano- Soy yo, Sanosuke.

Shouzo- "me lo esperaba" adelante. (Abre la puerta. Sin moverse llama:).

Santa Magdalia!! Santa Magdalia!!

Sano- Andá a buscarla, no? No me voy a robar nada.

Shouzo- Creo que me escucha desde la habitación. No es necesario que yo vaya.

Sano- Desconfiado.

Sayo- (cargada con sus trastos) Ya te oí, Shouzo.

Shouzo- Ya me oyó.

Sano- Ya nos vamos.

Shouzo- Van a tomar el tren?

Sano- No...

Shouzo- No pensaran viajar en barco...

Sano- Si, por qué?

Shougo- (apareciendo ataviado con sus capas, desde la puerta de su cuarto). Puedo saber por qué en barco?

Sayo- Ya, vámonos.

Shougo- Pregunté algo.

Sano- Está bien, está bien, los trenes me asustan.

Shougo- Ha, ha (es una risa amable). Vayan, vayan con Dios.

Sayo- (abrazando a su hermano. Esta un poco conmovida). Adiós, hermano. Intentá quedarte en Tokio hasta mi regreso.

Shougo- Haré lo imposible.

Sayo- Adiós, Shouzo (lo saluda con la mano).

Sano- Adiós a todos.

(Sano y Sayo se dirigen al puerto, donde su barco los espera. Una vez que éste zarpa...)

Sayo- Y entonces... a qué vamos

Sano- Son cosas... gente que tengo que visitar

Sayo- Bueno, Sanosuke... ¿cuál es nuestro camarote?

Sano- No sé. Fijate en el boleto.

Sayo- Voy a recostarme un poco...

Sano- Hasta luego. (Sayo se dirige al camarote. Tiene dos camas separadas, un escritorio y un espejo. Deja el equipaje en el suelo y se acuesta).

Sano- (todavía en cubierta, se deja llevar sumergido en sus pensamientos...) "¿y si me dice que no? No seria la primera vez que se me niega... Ademas, no preparé nada. ¿Qué le voy a decir? Sayo, quiero que nos comprometamos. No. Sayo, acepta este anillo... nah. Sayo... ¡no se me ocurre nadaaa!. No, no le voy a gritar... Y si me dijese que no... qué hago? Cómo vuelvo a verla a los ojos? Mejor no le digo nada y quedamos como estamos. No! Qué estoy diciendo? No me puedo echar atrás, no ahora. Seguro me sentiré más aliviado una vez que lleguemos allá. Pero faltan horas... Dios mío, dame paciencia. Pero dámela! Dámela Ya!"

Joven #1- (se acerca a Sanosuke, que está absorto en sus pensamientos. El chico es de mediana estatura, de unos 17 años de edad. Tiene el cabello castaño y corto).

Disculpe, sabe donde puedo conseguir algo de comer?

Sano- Tratame con menos respeto, no? Que no soy ningún hombre casado.

Joven#1- (desconcertado) Entonces disculpame. Mi nombre es Kiyazu.

Sano- (de mala gana) Sanosuke.

Kiyazu- Te molesto?

Sano- (brusco) No.

Kiyazu- No parece.

Sanosuke- (menos cortante) Lo que sucede es que estoy por pedirle a una chica que se comprometa conmigo. Se lo voy a pedir en Shimabara, ahí nos conocimos.

Kiyazu- ah, estas ansioso.

Sanosuke- si, pero más que nada, inseguro. Si me dice que no, tengo que enfrentarme a mis amigos. Ademas lo más probable es que huya con su hermano.

Kiyazu- No se que decirte. Espero que acepte ser tu prometida. De todas maneras, te sirve de experiencia...

Sanosuke- experiencia es el nombre que damos a nuestras equivocaciones.

Kiyazu- Entonces te deseo suerte, a propósito...

Sanosuke- El comedor está por allá. (Apunta hacia la proa).

Kiyazu- Nos vemos.

Sanosuke- Hasta luego 'amigo de una porción'.

Kiyazu- Qué?

Sanosuke- Así llamo a la gente que conozco en los viajes... (Sano decide tomar una siesta, el viaje será largo. Cuando llega a la habitación se encuentra con Sayo profundamente dormida. Duerme desparramada en la cama, el pelo alborotado, las sábanas revueltas... para Sano contemplarla es contemplar la belleza. Se acerca para arroparla. Sentado sobre su cama, no puede apartar la vista del rostro sereno de Sayo. Se recuesta sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que lo vence el sueño.

Anochece. Sayo se despierta).

Sayo- Sanosuke, levantate. Vamos a cenar.

Sano- Eh? Aaaaahhh (bostezo) Si, muero de hambre... (se acurruca en actitud de seguir durmiendo).

Sayo- Bueno, entonces arriba!!

Sano- (se sienta, se rasca el cabello. Después de un rato se levanta y se dirige al baño para enjuagarse la cara. Sale más despierto). Vamos al comedor.

(Nuestros amigos se sientan en una mesa de dos. Sanosuke ve pasar a su "amigo de una porción").

Sano- Kiyazu!

Kiyazu- Sanosuke. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Sano- El barco no es tan extenso...

Kiyazu- Es bueno volver a verte.

Sano- Ella es Sayo.

Sayo- Mucho gusto, y él es...

Kiyazu- Kiyazu. El gusto es mío (Le da la mano a Sayo).

Sayo- si gustas sentarte, en la otra mesa hay una silla...

Kiyazu- Gracias, si no molesto...

Sayo- Para nada.

Kiyazu- Bueno, pero sólo un ratito. (Acerca la silla y se sienta).

Sano- (A Sayo) Nos conocimos en la cubierta, mientras dormías. (A Kiyazu ) Contanos ¿a qué vas a la isla?...

Kiyazu- Bueno, yo estoy viviendo con mi sensei en las afueras de Tokio, pero mi familia vive en Miyazaki. Cada vez que puedo los voy a visitar.

Sano- ñamn, ñam... que bien...

Sayo- Nosotros vamos a Shimabara...

Kiyazu- Bueno, los dejo para que estén tranquilos...

Sano- Estas sólo?

Kiyazu- no, vine con un amigo y su novia, los voy a molestar un poco a ellos. (Kiyazu se aleja, Sano se lamenta porque teme que Sayo insista con las razones del viaje. Así que se llena la boca de comida por las dudas).

Sayo- Sanosuke... no te puedo llevar a ningún lado...

Sano- ñamn... disculpa... ñam... Sayo...

Sayo- Estas satisfecho?

Sano- Si, comí bien.

Sayo- Entonces vamos al camarote.

Sano- no, me puedo comportar, dejame demostrarte. Vamos a pasear por la cubierta.

Sayo- Bueno, pero no mucho tiempo.

(Sano y Sayo pasean admirando el cielo estrellado, para Sano la más brillante de todas es Sayo, sigue preguntándose si algún día será su esposa. El mar se ve infinito. Sanosuke esta sumergido en la invisible línea del horizonte).

Sayo- "me pregunto qué trama" Sano... en qué pensabas?

Sano- En una chica que me quita el sueño.

Sayo- Vamos a dormir? Es la última noche...

Sano- Vamos, pero te dije que no voy a poder...

(Contradiciendo sus palabras, Sano es el primero en quedarse dormido. Se siente extenuado de tanto pensar, la ansiedad lo agotó. Sayo se cepilla el cabello. Contempla a Sanosuke. Se debate entre su tierra y la de su amado...)

Sayo- "¿qué voy a hacer cuando Shougo se vaya? Él es mi familia, y va a estar muy lejos... pero a Sanosuke lo amo, y no lo puedo forzar a dejar todo. Le prometí que me quedaría. Parece que le dolió cuando Shougo dijo que yo tendría que elegir... también, él... qué inoportuno. Dios, ayudame a elegir el camino correcto... sin lastimar a nadie"

(Cansada de tanto pensar, al igual que Sagara, decide intentar conciliar el sueño. Después de dar vueltas en el colchón unas veinte veces queda sumida en el más profundo sueño.

Amanece. Nuestros amigos siguen durmiendo hasta media mañana, Sanosuke es el primero en abrir los ojos. La luz que entra por la ventana ilumina el rostro preocupado de Sayo. Parece que aun duerme, pero no. Esta despierta y las mismas preguntas de anoche asedian su mente).

Sano- (en voz muy baja) Sayo? Sayo, estas durmiendo?

Sayo- (con los ojos entrecerrados, notando que Sano la observa) eh? Si...

Sano- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Esa cara?

Sayo- No es nada, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir embarcada... es eso.

Sano- Ya estamos por llegar, voy a preparar mis cosas. (Mientras dice esto se dirige al baño)

Sayo- Bueno. Te espero para desayunar. O almorzar.

(Sanosuke sigue preocupado, pero más que nada está ansioso. Se mira en el espejo, con el anillo en la mano...)

Sano- Sayo... Sayo... no sé que decirte, (ensaya) me gustaría unirme a tu familia... nah, ese Shougo me odia, y el sirviente ése Shouzo tambien. No, Sayo, la unión es con vos, no con esa manga de tiranos. No le puedo decir eso...

Sayo- (desde afuera del baño, 'en off') Sanosuke!! Estas bien?

Sano- si, ya te acompaño a desayunar!. (Guarda el anillo, sale) Lista?

Sayo- Lista.

(Después de desayunar y almorzar, todo al mismo tiempo, y con el equipaje listo para desembarcarse, los dos dan una ultima recorrida por la cubierta, ya que están por llegar a destino. Al cabo de media hora, llegan al puerto de Kagoshima. Una vez en tierra firme...).

Sano- Kiyazu, hasta cuando sea.

Kiyazu- Sanosuke, un placer. Sayo, (le besa la mano) igualmente. Sos una mujer afortunada.

Sano- Gracias, amigo.

Kiyazu- Ellos son Takeshi y Amaterasu, mi amigo y su novia.

Sayo- Que bonito nombre. Como Amaterasu Omikami, 'Gran Espíritu que Ilumina los Cielos'.

Amaterasu- Gracias.

Takeshi- Ustedes vienen de Tokio, como nosotros, no?

Sano- Si, pero vamos a Shimabara.

Takeshi- Nosotros a Miyazaki. Bueno, aquí está nuestro cabriolé. Fue un gusto.

(Los tres amigos de una porcion de Sanosuke se alejaron en su carruaje agitando las manos. Sanosuke se dispuso a conseguir su propio coche. Una vez en el cabriolé...)

Cochero- Adonde vamos, caballero?

Sano- A Shimabara, por favor.

Sayo- y? Disfrutaste el viaje?

Sano- intenté... pero la verdad es que estuve algo ansioso.

Sayo- Si, yo tambien.

(silencio)

Sano- (habla sólo para no tener que soportar el silencio) igualmente fue divertido, no sé... conocí gente...

Sayo- (sobresaltada) si, no la pasé mal.

(silencio)

Sano- el viaje no es tan largo, pero si queres dormir un poco...

Sayo- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada. (Se recuesta sobre el pecho de Sanosuke, no tarda en quedar sumida en un profundo sueño, mas allá de estar fatigada por el viaje, es la mejor manera de evitar hablarle a Sano. No quiere tocar el tema de su hermano...)

Fin del Décimo Acto por Mintaka Himura.

Uf! Debo decir que estoy algo cansada de escribir, el ritmo no es el mismo que en las vacaciones, es más, ahora debería estar haciendo mi tarea de Química. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿qué se viene? Bueno, el desenlace de lo que sea que haya entre Sanosuke y Sayo por supuesto. También volveremos con nuestros protagonistas, Kenshin tiene mucho para contar... y además intentaré darles un poco más de peso a los secundarios para ser más equitativa. Bueno, no quiero contar más porque no lo hacia antes y si me tomo la costumbre voy a escribir de más, cosas que mejor enterarse en el momento. Asi que me despido, un saludo a todos. 


	11. Capítulo especial “El hechizo de Udou Ji...

Capitulo Especial "El hechizo de Udou Jin-e"

(Era un día tranquilo pero concurrente en el dojo, Kenshin limpiaba como siempre. Sano, Megumi, Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, Misao, Aoshi, Sayo, Yahiko están conversando animadamente en pequeños grupos. De pronto Kenshin encuentra una cajita que le resulta fuera de lugar. Es más, nunca se había percatado de su existencia. Kaoru lo ve con la cajita)

Kaoru- no abras eso!!!

Kenshin- Que? Por que?

Kaoru- la dejo Udo antes de matarse.

Kenshin- Kaoru, te preocupas por nada.

Kaoru- Pero él tenia habilidades mágicas. (Kaoru se dirige hacia la sala, donde se sienta junto a Sanosuke).

Kenshin- Es una caja... (la abre. Todos en el dojo caen al suelo sumidos en lo que parece ser un sueño profundo. De a poco se levantan... pero no recuerdan nada).

Kaoru- Eh? (Está recostada sobre Sano, lo mira).

Sano- Hey! Cómo estás?

Kaoru- No se quien soy...

Sano- Yo tampoco. Que extraño... (todos se van levantando, desorientados)

Kenshin- Parece que todos perdimos la memoria, no?

Gensai- Es un fenómeno muy particular, yo tampoco recuerdo nada

Misao- Yo no sé cómo me llamo...

Aoshi- Me da la impresión de que somos hermanos

Misao- No, no lo creo...

Aoshi- Pero estabas a mi lado cuando despertamos. Y me estabas abrazando... debes ser mi pequeña hermanita...

Misao- (Lo mira muy de cerca) Pero no nos parecemos...

Aoshi- Claro que sí, hermanita.

Misao- No me llames así!!!

Aoshi- Tenes nombre?

Misao- Si, pero no me acuerdo cual.

Aoshi- Hermanita.

Misao- Estúpido!

Aoshi- Ves? Somos hermanos

Misao- A ver ¿qué hacemos acá, hermano?

Aoshi- Vinimos a visitar al abuelo... (lo mira a Gensai)

Gensai- Suena lógico, pero esto parece ser un dojo...

Sayo- Sí, Dojo Kamiya Kashin... (leyendo el cartel en la puerta)

Gensai- Creen que sea instructor de Kendo?

Sano- Puede ser... pero a mi tambien me da la impresión de practicarlo...

Gensai- Entonces sos mi alumno... Malo?

Sano- (se mira la espalda) No, no puedo llamarme así...

Kaoru- Pero ahí lo dice: Malo.

Sano- Si mi novia dice que así me llamo...

Kaoru- Crees que somos novios?

Sano- Nos despertamos juntos, si... no lo sentís tambien?

Kaoru- Ahora que lo pienso... si, seguro que somos novios. (Se mira la mano) Hey! tengo un anillo. Estamos comprometidos! (lo besa a Sanosuke como si recién le hubiese dado el anillo)

Sano- Espero que seas buena cocinera. Tengo el presentimiento de que no me lleno fácilmente.

Kaoru- Esta debe ser tu shinai. (Se la alcanza, aunque en realidad es la de ella).

Sano- Si... hey! no tenes nombre... creo que es mi deber como novio ponerte uno

Kaoru- Bueno.

Sano- que tal.... Sayo.

Kaoru- No tengo cara de Sayo. Tengo cara de...

Sano- Sayo.

Sayo- encontré esto... creo que es tuyo. (Le da a Kaoru su medallón, el cual una vez mando a grabar con su propio nombre).

Kaoru- (Se lo pone en el cuello) Parece que después de todo si soy Sayo.

Sayo- Me pregunto quien soy....

Kaoru- Estas vestida muy.... occidental.

Sayo- Si, pero debo ser alumna del Sensei Kamiya Kasshin. Esperen. (Se va a la habitación de Kaoru. Ella no sabe que es la habitación de Kaoru).

Megumi- Y nosotros?

Yahiko- Debo ser nieto de Sensei Kamiya, no hay otro adulto acá que sea de mi familia...

Megumi- Acá hay otra shinai. Será tuya o mía?

Yahiko- Mía. Debo ser tambien su sempai.

Megumi- Entonces la katana es mía!!!!

Yahiko- No! Dónde? Cuál?? Cual!! (corre a agarrarla. Megumi lo sigue).

Megumi- Quedatela...

Yahiko- (desenvainándola) Tiene el filo invertido! No sirve...

Megumi- Entonces... la shinai es mía.

Yahiko- No, que clase de idiota tendría una katana al revés? Debe ser de adorno. Esa debe ser tuya... (mirando la kodachi de Aoshi).

Megumi- (tomándola) son....dos?.

Yahiko- Entonces... que haces de tu vida?.

Megumi- Defiendo a los oprimidos con mi kodachi, y tengo dos hijas.(Mirando a las nenas que se aferran a su falda)

Yahiko- Ah si? Y quien es el padre?

Megumi- (mira a su alrededor... el único que queda es...) él!

Kenshin- Que yo que?

Megumi- Sos el padre de las nenas.

Kenshin- No! Yo no tengo hijos. Yo soy...

Yahiko- El ama de llaves?

Kenshin- No! Yo soy... un samurai

Megumi, Yahiko- JA HA Jja AJAJA JAJAJA JAJAaaahj jajajjaj JA ajjs

Kenshin- que? Que tiene?

Megumi- Y por qué portas una escoba, Samurai?

Kenshin- Porque soy un samurai limpio.

Sano- (acercándose al grupo) sos el más extraño, Caracortada.

Kenshin- Eh?

Sano- tenes la cara cortada.

Megumi- Si, una cicatriz en X.

Kenshin- Que tal si en vez de ponernos sobrenombres averiguamos por qué perdimos la memoria?

Sano- Yo estoy bien, vayan a averiguar nomás.

Kenshin- Sayo, viene conmigo?

Kaoru- (pensando) Soy yo, cierto. Por qué?

Kenshin- No sé, se me ocurrió.

Sano- Hey, Sayo es mi chica.

Kenshin- O.... no.

Sano- Qué estás diciendo???!!

Kenshin- Que todos perdimos la memoria, y que Sayo sea su chica es sólo una conjetura suya.

Kaoru- Estamos comprometidos, Caracortada.

Kenshin- Si? Se le ocurrió ver si su anillo está grabado?

Kaoru- (se lo saca y lo mira cuidadosamente) ahá... dice... Kenshin.

Sano- Entonces ese es mi nombre! No era Malo. Sayo, me diste un nombre. (la besa como si realmente fuera Sayo y se dejara besar. O sea, la besa con ganas. Por alguna razón muy dentro suyo, a Kenshin eso lo incomoda).

Kenshin- Bueno, me acompaña?

Kaoru-(dirigiéndose a Sano) Te enojas?

Sano- No, yo confío en mi chica.

(Kenshin y Kaoru salen de la casa. Van por las casas contiguas preguntando si alguien más perdió la memoria).

Kenshin- Cree que alguien más esté amnésico?

Kaoru- Sinceramente no. Pero quería salir a tomar aire... así que gracias.

Kenshin- Bueno, de nada. Lo mío no era una excusa, realmente quiero saber qué nos pasa.

Kaoru- No me malinterpretes, yo tambien quiero saber qué ocurre... sólo que en esa casa, tanta gente confundida me pone... nerviosa.

Kenshin- No quise decir eso... (señala a una señora saliendo de una casa vecina) preguntemos! Señooraa!

Señora- ¿Si, joven?

Kenshin- Mire, en nuestra casa todos han perdido la memoria de repente. Quisiéramos saber si es algo local...

Señora- Yo recuerdo muy bien todo, eso que me cuenta suena a brujería...

Kaoru- Brujería?

Señora- Ahá, eso parece. Revisen la casa, tal vez encuentren algo que les ayude.

Kaoru- Muchas gracias.

(Sayo sale de la habitación de Kaoru con su ropa de kendo puesta y la shinai en mano, haciendo poses).

Sayo- Qué tal me veo?

Sano- (disimulando la buena impresión) Supongo que como siempre.

Sayo- (acercándosele con cierto meneo impertinente). Lástima que estés comprometido...

Sano- Eh?

Sayo- Porque de no saber eso, yo siento ciertas vibraciones entre nosotros... bueno, tal vez en otra vida.

Sano- Me estas poniendo en una situación incómoda... Yo...

Sayo- Ay, Kenshin, no me digas que no lo sentís (acariciando su brazo)... yo sé que me deseas...

Sano- (tartamudeando) N-no e-e-stas equiv-vocada... yo no...

(Kenshin y Kaoru vuelven, se ven preocupados)

Kenshin- Escuchen todos. Somos los únicos que perdimos la memoria.

Kaoru- una señora en la calle dijo que era brujería.

Sano- me vengaré del que le haya hecho eso a Sayo.

Kaoru- (suspirando) Kenshin! (Kenshin, el verdadero, se da vuelta al escuchar ese nombre).

Sano- (fulminando a Kenshin con la mirada) Se refiere a mi, Caracortada. (toma a Kaoru por la cintura y la besa).

(Kenshin se va al jardín, algo no le cierra. De pronto, jugando con sus dedos, descubre que tiene un anillo. Se lo saca del anular, lo lee).

Kenshin- "Kaoru... que extraño... a menos que ése sea el nombre de..."

(Kenshin entra decidido a la casa)

Kenshin- ¡Una de ustedes se llama Kaoru!

Kaoru- Yo soy Sayo, no puedo llamarme Kaoru.

Misao- Yo quiero ser Kaoru!

Kenshin- No dije que eligieran nombres...

Misao- Sirve de algo para recuperar la memoria saber quien es Kaoru?

Kenshin- Bueno, no...

Misao- Entonces llámenme Kaoru

Aoshi- Mi hermanita Kaoru... (le palmea la cabeza)

Misao- No me llamés hermanita!

Aoshi- Es que siento una necesidad de protegerte... desde muy adentro de mí.

(Misao lo abraza, de repente no parece tan loca la idea de que sean hermanos. Sin embargo no es lo que ella quiere.

Kaoru y Sanosuke se alejan del grupo).

Sayo- (dirigiéndose a Kenshin) Tal vez yo sea Kaoru...

Kenshin- No, no creo...

Sayo- (violentándose) Y vos qué sabes? Seguro que nos hechizaste a todos!

Kenshin- No, no, yo tambien perdí la memoria. Solo que...

Sayo- (en voz baja, señalando a Kaoru con la shinai. Kaoru está en la puerta hablando con Sanosuke). Te gusta, no?

Kenshin- (mirando embobado a Kaoru) eh?

Sayo- Te gusta Sayo. Te gustaría que ella fuera esa "Kaoru"...

Kenshin- Tiene más sentido.

Sayo- Para vos lo tiene. Tendríamos que separarlos.

Kenshin- Le gusta Kenshin?

Sayo- Tiene sus encantos... (haciendo movimientos con la shinai) en una de esas lo golpeo bien fuerte para que se olvide de ella y le hago creer que es mi novio.

Kenshin- Oro?

Sayo- Creo que pensé en voz alta...

(Sayo sigue con la mirada a Sanosuke, quien se dirige hacia el dojo)

(Gensai está ataviado con sus ropas de Kendo, parado al frente de una clase un poco inusual. Sanosuke y Yahiko practican sus movimientos, esperan a Sayo.

Sayo llega un poco tarde, entra y saluda al dojo, y al Sensei Kamiya Kasshin. Sanosuke no puede evitar darse vuelta y quedar como hipnotizado por la llegada de Sayo. Entonces recuerda que está comprometido con 'Sayo', sacude la cabeza y mira al frente).

Gensai- Bueno, yo... chicos... no quiero decepcionarlos... pero... recuerden que perdí la memoria.

Yahiko- No es necesario que recuerde las formalidades, sin embargo no creo que haya olvidado los movimientos... (Yahiko revolea la shinai con maestría, ante la sorpresa de todos. Por alguna razón, Sayo, Sanosuke y Gensai no recuerdan cómo usarla).

Gensai-... por supuesto que no me olvide nada de eso... pequeño, podrías mostrarle a tus compañeros?

Yahiko- Supongo que si... (la clase se vuelve muy cómica, con Yahiko enseñándole a Sayo y a Sano, Gensai que apenas puede moverse... y Sayo seduciendo a Sano con sus miradas picaronas)

Sayo- (Mirando a Sanosuke desafiante) creo que estoy lista para un combate con Kenshin.

Gensai- Adelante, chica.

Sayo- mi nombre es...

Gensai- Inventa uno, no puedo llamarlos chica y pequeño.

Sayo-... Kodachi.

Yahiko-... Yo me llamaré Sanosuke.

Sano- Me suena muchísimo ese nombre...

Yahiko- Sí, no sé... a mi tambien.

Gensai- Kodachi, Kenshin... adelante.

Sayo- En guardia, Kenshin.

(Sanosuke y Sayo chocan sus shinai, Sano la desarma con facilidad, Sayo toma la espada del suelo y vuelve a la carga contra Sano, lo toma desprevenido y logra desarmarlo. Compenetrada en el combate, le da una estocada en la boca del estómago, dejándolo en el piso respirando con dificultad).

Sayo- (corriendo a auxiliar a Sanosuke) Kenshin!! Disculpame!!! No me di cuenta...

Yahiko- Es una clase, Kodachi!!! No estaba en juego tu vida, no lo podes golpear así!

Sayo- Ya sé, es que él tenia mucha fuerza, y... no sé... no me controlé! Kenshin estas bien?

Sano- Kenshin?

Yahiko- No me digas que perdiste la memoria otra vez...

Sano- No, no me golpeé tan fuerte, sé que ese es mi nombre.

Gensai- descansen un poco.

Sano y Sayo- No!

(Sanosuke y Sayo se levantan rápidamente y se ponen en guardia)

Sano- (arrepentido) No, Kodachi, dejémoslo para otro día...

Sayo- Es verdad, recuperemos primero nuestros recuerdos.

Sano- Así cuando combatamos voy a poder llamarte por tu verdadero nombre... (ambos se sientan a un costado, mientras Yahiko le muestra a Gensai sus movimientos).

Sayo- Tal vez Sayo no sea tu novia después de todo...

Sano- sí lo es, por algo nos despertamos juntos, y ella tiene un anillo con mi nombre grabado...

Sayo- la querés?

Sano- si, siento como un cariño por ella... si, la quiero

Sayo- Ah... disculpame entonces (se levanta y se incorpora a la clase)

(mientras, Megumi está charlando con Kenshin en la cocina, ambos preparan la cena)

Megumi- Y yo qué hago acá?

Kenshin- Simplemente debe ser nuestra amiga...

Megumi- y vos?

Kenshin- También...

Megumi- Y por qué no el padre de mis hijas?

Kenshin- No consideró la posibilidad de que los que estábamos en la casa no seamos los únicos en el mundo? Tal vez el padre está afuera, sin haber caído en ningún hechizo.

Bueno, y qué vamos a hacer con lo que sea que nos esté pasando a todos?

Megumi- Seria útil determinar si fue casual el hecho de estar nosotros acá en el momento del hechizo o lo que sea...

Kenshin- Si... (mirando hacia la pared)

Megumi- Que, qué pasa, Caracortada!

Kenshin- Eh? (despertando del trance) ¿?

Megumi- Te colgaste...

Kenshin- Es que siento miedo de algo... de algo dentro mío...

Megumi- Dentro tuyo? Esto ya se está poniendo complicado...

Kenshin- No puedo explicarlo, me asusta. Me asusta, que algo pueda pasarles a ustedes...

Megumi- Bueno, intenta no sacarlo...

Kenshin- qué cosa?

Megumi- Lo que sea que tengas adentro que te asusta.

(Kenshin sale de la cocina, seguido por Megumi. Llaman a todos a la mesa)

Sayo- Bueno, así que estamos bajo el efecto de la magia...

Kaoru- Decidimos hacer algo o nos quedamos así?

Sano- Yo estoy bien... (ante la mirada desaprobadora del resto) hagamos algo.

Megumi- Les propongo que mañana por la mañana revisemos toda la casa en busca de señales de brujería...

Kaoru- Me parece bien.

(Todos siguen cenando mientras conversan sobre lo que hicieron en el día)

Misao- Nosotros salimos a pasear, todo el lugar es como nuevo, como si no viviéramos por acá...

Kaoru- Que extraño, cuando salí con Caracortada percibí cierta familiaridad...

Kenshin- Entonces viven lejos de lo del abuelo...

Misao- Como sea, fue divertido.

Aoshi- Y ustedes qué hicieron?

Kenshin- Como soy un samurai limpio estuve barriendo...

Yahiko- recuerden que en el momento en que despertamos él tenia una escoba...

Megumi- Ja ja es cierto... yo estuve cuidando a las niñas.

Sayo- Nosotros tuvimos una clase de Kendo muy... entretenida. (hace cara de perra) Kenshin fue muy salvaje conmigo.

Kaoru- De qué estas hablando??!!!

Sano- Tuvimos una pelea.

Gensai- A mi me duelen los huesos de tanto ejercicio, si me lo permiten, me retiro de la mesa...

Sano- Si, descansa, abuelo Kamiya...

Gensai- Hasta mañana. (Se dirige hacia...) Cual será mi habitación?

Sano- Vamos a tener que dormir todos acá, no sabemos dónde vivimos... Elegí una abuelo, yo duermo en esa también.

Gensai- bueno... (entrando al cuarto de Yahiko) No hay suficientes futones...

Sano- Yo puedo dormir con mi novia (Kenshin no puede disimular su rabia, sin embargo nadie lo nota excepto Sayo)

Kaoru- Si es dormir, no hay problema.

Aoshi- Yo puedo dormir con mi hermanita

Misao- (A punto de quejarse por cómo la llamo Aoshi, recapacita) Bueno, si no hay otra opción...

Megumi- Yo puedo dormir con las nenas, más no me pidan.

Kenshin- (Asomándose a la habitación de Kaoru y él, todavía algo furiosito) Así entramos perfecto, quedan dos más para mi y para Kodachi.

Sayo- Entonces en los dos que hay en aquel cuarto dormimos nosotros?

Kenshin- No, ahí duerma usted con la madre y las nenas. El mío me lo llevo al dojo.

Gensai- Bueno... (pasando con su futón hacia el dojo - donde practican Kendo-) ahora que está aclarado... hasta mañana.

Yahiko- yo lo acompaño...

Kenshin- Llévese esto, niño (le da varias mantas para que se arme un colchoncito)... no mejor llévese mi futón. (Le quita las mantas y arrastra su futón hacia el dojo)

Yahiko- Gracias, Caracortada.

Misao- Yo me voy a dormir, tambien.

Aoshi- Vamos.

(Gensai y Yahiko duermen en el dojo, Aoshi y Misao discuten sobre qué lado del futón va a ocupar cada uno).

Megumi- Yo tambien me voy a acostar, niñas!!! (Ayame y Suzume corren a la habitación)

(Todos se van a acostar, salvo por Sayo, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Kaoru que se quedan en la sala. Sanosuke y Kaoru están sentados a la mesa charlando. Sayo y Kenshin conversan sentados en el umbral).

Sayo- ¿Y, Caracortada? ¿Seguís pensando que Sayo es tu chica?

Kenshin- La verdad ya ni sé...

Sayo- Pero te gustaría.

Kenshin- Si... por dentro siento que es como debería ser.

Sayo- Pero las cosas no siempre son como deberían ser. La vida no es justa.

Kenshin- Lo dice por Kenshin?

Sayo- No creo que ése sea su nombre. Pero me parece que es más que una atracción superficial lo que me pasa con él.

Kenshin- Cree que en la vida que no podemos recordar... no sé... tal vez ud sienta algo por como-sea-que-se-llame parecido al amor?

Sano- Por el supuesto Kenshin? Espero que no.

Kenshin- ¿Por qué no? ¿No acaba de decirme que...

Sayo- Lo más seguro es que lo ame.

Kenshin- Oro?

Sayo- Pero si está comprometido con ella, con Sayo... sería demasiado doloroso.

Kenshin- Si... (volteando a ver a Kaoru) la entiendo.

...................................................................................................................................................(En ese momento...)

Sano- Ves? Ves? Ves cómo te mira?

Kaoru- No seas perseguido...

Sano- Qué? Te gusta que te mire, es eso, no?

Kaoru-(meditabunda) "la verdad es que no me molesta... es más, tiene un no-se-qué que me inquieta..." Eh? De qué estás hablando??!!

Sano- No me digas que no te das cuenta... te voy a demostrar que ése loco mataría por vos...

Kaoru- (sobresaltándose) "Qué me pasa? Es sólo una expresión... sin embargo no puedo evitar que la sangre se me hiele..." No, no hagas nada!

Sano- entonces reconoces que lo haría.

Kaoru- No... no sé.

Sano- No te preocupes... mirá, esa katana no tiene filo, bueno, lo tiene, pero invertido. No podrá lastimarme con ese adorno. Lo que haremos es provocar que lo intente, y así te voy a demostrar que Caracortada tiene algo con vos...

Kaoru- Una cosa es que sienta algo por mí... pero... matar? (se estremece) "de nuevo ese frío... no entiendo"

Sano- Lo veo en su mirada (voltean a ver a Kenshin, quien tiene esa expresión inofensiva de 'oro')

Kaoru- Ja!

Sano- Te lo voy a demostrar...

Kaoru- (subiendo el volumen de su voz) No!! Kenshin!!!

(Sanosuke la toma a Kaoru por el cuello, Kenshin se levanta)

Kenshin- Qué estás haciendo?

Kaoru- Soltame!!

Sano- qué?! ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Kenshin- (serio) Soltala. No entiendo qué te pasa pero si no la soltás te vas a arrepentir.

Sano- (algo asustado, la aspereza de las palabras de Kenshin lo paralizó un poco) Y- yo n-no... (La suelta. Kaoru cae al suelo. No se lastima, pero al contemplar la escena siente curiosidad).

Kaoru- Aaaah!! (Sanosuke entiende que ahora Kaoru juega para su lado. Es algo cruel, pero ambos están impresionados con la reacción, y quieren saber de qué es capaz)

Sano- Son problemas entre nosotros, no te metas, Caracortada. (Empuja a Kaoru con el pie. Ella se cubre con los brazos, sobreactuando).

Kenshin- (tomando la aparentemente inofensiva Sakabatou Shinuchi) Si no querés que me meta no la toques en mi presencia... (Sayo observa impresionada cómo los ojos de Kenshin relucen con un brillo dorado. Kaoru se arrastra hacia atrás, Sanosuke siente un escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo de ida y vuelta. Está paralizado, esa mirada de muerte le estremece el alma. Kenshin avanza empuñando la Katana del filo invertido, la transformación ha sido completa. Sanosuke retrocede justo a tiempo, Kenshin lo hiere verticalmente en el brazo izquierdo. Sanosuke se mira pasmado).

Sano- N-no-o p-p-ued-de ser!!! Esa espada no tenía filo!!! (Sanosuke se pasa una mano por el brazo, no puede creerlo: su sangre fluye vehemente de una herida imposible).

Sayo- (desde el umbral) No!!! Caracortada!! Qué estás haciendo??! No lastimes a Kenshin o como-se-llame!!!! (Kenshin, es decir, battousai voltea al oír los gritos de Sayo. Sayo se congela con esa mirada). Por Favor, no lo lastimes!!! (cae al suelo de rodillas llorando incesantemente).

Sano- (susurrando) Kodachi...

Kenshin- (inexpresivo)El lastimo a Kaoru, no merece mi piedad.

Sayo- ¿Kaoru?

(Kenshin avanza sin bajar la guardia, dispuesto a arremeter contra Sanosuke nuevamente... ésta vez no es una advertencia, ésta vez no quiere simplemente herirlo...)

Kaoru- no lo hagas!! (Kaoru se interpone entre Sanosuke y battousai, y mira al segundo directo a esos ojos inertes). ¿Por favor? (los ojos de Kaoru se llenan de lágrimas).

Kenshin- (impávido) ¿Es por él? Lo amas. Es eso?

Kaoru- (secándose las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de sus ojos. Kenshin habla de una forma tan seca que parece muerto por dentro) No, no es por eso. No quiero que mates... a nadie.

Kenshin- (de pronto las palabras de Kaoru, y sobretodo la profunda tristeza que muestran sus ojos comienzan a hacer efecto en battousai. Quien de a poco, y como en un trance recupera su expresión habitual, el azul de sus ojos tranquilos). Sayo... no llore.

Kaoru- (abrazando efusivamente a Kenshin) Volviste Caracortada!! No se qué te pasó pero volviste!

Kenshin- (pensativo) Es exactamente lo que temía...

Kaoru- De qué estas hablando?

Kenshin- Es que hace unas horas hablaba con la madre de las nenas... y le conté que sentía miedo de algo dentro mío...

Kaoru- (alejándose unos pasos de Kenshin)¿Ese era tu verdadero yo?

Kenshin- No, no... "espero que no" Yo no soy así.

Kaoru- Entonces?

Kenshin- No lo sé... pero sucedió cuando Kenshin te lastimó.

Kaoru- Bueno, mañana por la mañana lo hablamos. Te acompaño a tu cuarto?

Kenshin- Creo que voy a dormir en el dojo...

(Kaoru lo acompaña hasta su habitación, Sayo se acerca a Sanosuke, que está sentado en el suelo, todavía estupefacto).

Sayo- Viste eso? Mataría por ella.

Sano- Caracortada? Si, lo sé.

Sayo- Dejala, me tenes a mi...

Sano- Basta, Kodachi.

Sayo- Hay que curarte esa herida. Esperá (corre hacia el baño, al rato vuelve con vendas y antisépticos. Se arrodilla frente a Sano, y comienza a curarlo). No puedo creer que esa katana tenga el filo invertido...

Sano- Decíselo a mi brazo... Ay!

Sayo- No te quejes. Y? qué vas a hacer con el samurai enamorado de tu novia?

Sano- Ahora no me queda duda de que es un samurai. Antes me reí de esa idea.

Sayo- Pero ya no te vas a hacer el loco... (Sayo de a poco le quita la parte superior del gi)

Sano- Hey! que haces?

Sayo- Es que es más fácil arreglarte el brazo sin el traje puesto... no? La herida está a la altura del húmero, ves?

Sano- Ah, es eso. (relajándose)

Sayo- Además... (se levanta sobre sus rodillas para besar a Sano dulcemente. Sanosuke se sorprende, pero le devuelve el beso, y la abraza con el brazo no cortado. Si la sigue besando es porque siente algo diferente que con Kaoru, algo que parece más profundo... o tal vez sea la emoción de lo prohibido, quién sabe. No, no es eso, ese sabor a mariposas en el estómago era algo más...)

(Kenshin y Kaoru se están despidiendo. Kenshin sentado en su improvisada cama, las luces están bajas porque Gensai y Yahiko duermen. Kaoru se encuentra sentada al lado de Kenshin. La conversación se desarrolla por medio de susurros).

Kaoru- Bueno, me voy porque el abuelo y el niño duermen, mañana volveremos a recordar todo... espero.

Kenshin- No me va a preguntar nada?

Kaoru- Te dije que mañana lo hablamos.

Kenshin- Se va a aguantar hasta mañana?

Kaoru- Está bien, ¿qué querés explicarme ahora?

Kenshin- Es que no sé por qué me transformé de manera tan... horrible. Pero...

Kaoru- (bajando la mirada, para disimular que está toda roja) Pero...

Kenshin- Creo que la amo.

Kaoru-(más roja) No importa, mañana vas a volver a recordar todo y se te va a pasar.

Kenshin- No lo creo. Ud. no siente nada por mí?

Kaoru- La verdad es que estoy confundida, necesito dormir.

Kenshin- Está bien, no la voy a obligar a decirme nada si no quiere.

Kaoru- (levantándose) Hasta mañana, Caracortada. Y para no quitarte el sueño... algo me pasa cuando me miras. (Se aleja entre las sombras. Llega a la sala, sonrojada y sonriente).

(Aunque esa expresión cambia por completo cuando llega a la sala y presencia la escena que nos ocupaba entre Sayo y Sanosuke).

Kaoru- Kenshin!!! (Sagara y Sayo se alejan de un salto, arreglándose la ropa que les quedaba por sacarse) ¿Qué es esto??!!

Sano- Perdoname Sayo, yo...

Kaoru- Vos qué?

Sano- Yo no sé qué estaba haciendo...

Kaoru- (yéndose a su habitación) Hasta mañana Kenshin...

Sano- Disculpame Kodachi, tengo que...

Sayo- Está bien, yo me voy a dormir. Aunque ya está amaneciendo. (Se dirige hacia la habitación en donde duermen Megumi y las niñas. Sanosuke sigue a Kaoru).

Kaoru- Hacé silencio Kenshin, que están durmiendo (señalando a Aoshi y a Misao).

Sano- Sayo, no supe qué hacer, estoy muy confundido... (Kaoru se sobresalta)

Kaoru- Te entiendo...

Sano- Eh? Cómo?

Kaoru- shht! (Sentándose en el futón) Yo tambien estoy confundida.

Sano- (sentándose a su lado) es por Caracortada?

Kaoru- Si... bueno... es por todo. También, el hecho de no tener recuerdos, los impulsos nos manejan y...

Sano- Te entiendo.

Kaoru- Sin embargo yo me controlo...

Sano- Perdoname.

Kaoru- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sano- Prometido.

Kaoru- Nos dormimos?

Sano- Por favor, si, que ya casi es de día...

(El sol se levanta sobre el Dojo Kamiya, y nuestros personajes se van despertando poco a poco. Los últimos en levantarse son Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru y Sayo quienes lo hacen cuando el sol está justo sobre la casa. Aoshi y Misao directamente no se despiertan).

Megumi- Bueno, ya era hora...

Sayo- Es que nos acostamos tarde...

Megumi- Buscamos?

Kenshin- Yo voy a limpiar...

Gensai- Bueno... separémonos.

(Yahiko, Gensai y Megumi buscan cada uno por su lado. Sayo cuida a las niñas mientras revisa la sala en busca de irregularidades relacionadas con la magia. No encuentra nada, ni sal en el piso, ni marcas extrañas, ni amuletos... Kaoru y Sano se desperezan mientras Kenshin barre el pasillo que da al jardín.

Yahiko tiene mejor suerte que Sayo: descubre una cajita un rincón, la abre y saca una piedra... le llama la atención...)

Yahiko- Señora! Madre de las niñas!!

Megumi- (llegando junto a Yahiko) Qué!? ¿Qué encontraste?

Yahiko- Esto... (le muestra la piedra... es verde traslúcida, pero en su interior se vislumbra una sombra oscura)

Megumi- Soltala. (Yahiko la deja caer).

Yahiko- Crees que sea un maleficio?

Megumi- Vamos a preguntarle a la señora de la calle, no sé... busquemos a alguien que sepa... (salen, dejando la piedra en el piso.

Al rato pasa Kenshin y sin quererlo la barre, corriéndola unos pocos metros. Mientras tanto...)

Kaoru- No estas emocionado? Hoy vamos a recuperar la memoria...

Sano- Si ayudamos a buscar...

Kaoru- Ahora vamos... tenes algún apuro en recorrer la casa?

Sano- No querés recuperar la memoria?

Kaoru- Por supuesto que si... Vamos a buscar indicios de magia negra... (camina alejándose de Sanosuke)

Sano- Espera. (La toma por la cintura y la besa largamente. En ese mismo momento...)

Gensai- Y? Kodachi? Descubriste algo (caminaba por el pasillo)

Sayo- No... Yo... (crack!) Hey! Qué fue eso?

Gensai- Parece que pisaste una piedra... Kenshin no barrió muy bien hoy.

Sayo- Recuperé mis recuerdos!! Vamos a ver a los otros, sensei Gensai!

(Sanosuke y Kaoru se separan, con expresiones de... asco)

Sano- Qué estas haciendo??!!

Kaoru- Yo?? Vos qué estas haciendo??

Sano- Esto no es mi culpa, Jou-chan! (Llega Sayo al lugar del hecho) No es lo que estas pensando!

Sayo- Eh? Yo no estaba pensando nada!

Kaoru- Voy a buscar a Kenshin... (Kenshin corre al encuentro de sus amigos, escoba en mano).

Kenshin- No es necesario, Kaoru. ¿Están todos bien?

Megumi- (que llega junto con Yahiko desde la calle) Quien destruyó la piedra?

Sayo- yo, sin querer...

Yahiko- bien hecho!

(Misao despierta... al ver a Aoshi tan cerca se sobresalta, él la está abrazando. Misao no lo puede creer. Aoshi despierta, un poco confundido...)

Aoshi- No éramos hermanos...

Misao- No... (con delicadeza, ambos se levantan. Misao se queda sentada, mientras Aoshi se va a cambiar la ropa a otra habitación. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior son poco nítidos, pero saben que perdieron la memoria Misao no puede dejar de sonreír. Cuando Aoshi vuelve, ella ya está cambiada de atuendo. Ambos salen a desayunar... bueno, almorzar).

Kenshin- Los estábamos esperando. Siéntense.

(Todos comen mientras conversan animadamente, nadie recuerda bien lo que pasó el día anterior, sólo unos vagos detalles).

Gensai- Tengo en mente algo de practicar Kendo... es confuso...

Sano- Yo no recuerdo nada de nada. "Salvo que besé a Jou-chan sin compasión en repetidas ocasiones".

Megumi- Yo tengo una vaga impresión de ser madre...

Sayo- Yo tambien practiqué Kendo, encontré la ropa a los pies de mi cama.

Yahiko- que incoherentes...

Kenshin- Y ustedes?

Aoshi- Creí que Misao era mi hermana...

Misao- Yo jamás lo creí.

Aoshi- Y entonces por qué aceptaste dormir conmigo?

Misao- Para que te sintieras avergonzado.

Aoshi- Ah, sólo por eso.

Misao- Si.

Kaoru- Kenshin, recordás todo?

Kenshin- Lamentablemente lo de anoche... sí. No todo, pero me acuerdo que Battousai regresó.

Kaoru- ah, si... y lo de anteayer... tus recuerdos originales volvieron? Recordás todo lo que pasó antes de que nos hechizáramos?

Kenshin- perfectamente...

Kaoru- (con esa simpática expresión que tiene cuando grita) entonces recordás que te dije que NO ABRIERAS ESA CAJA porque la había dejado Udo Jine!!??? Y no me hiciste caso??!!

Kenshin- ah... eso... ¿oro?

Fin del este capítulo especial por Mintaka Himura.

(Espero que me perdonen por el sacrilegio cometido. No quise que se besaran Sano y Kaoru... aunque después del asquito me terminó divirtiendo. Escriban a )


	12. Tras la cascada

Undécimo Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Tras la cascada

(El viaje fue agotador para la mente de Sanosuke, pero al fin habían llegado. Sayo se despierta automáticamente al dejar de percibir el movimiento constante del cabriolé. Sanosuke le acaricia el pelo).

Sano- Llegamos.

Sayo- (con los ojos entrecerrados) Ah?

Sano- (le paga al cochero. Ayuda a Sayo a bajar del carruaje, ella se despereza con delicadeza). Descansaste?

Sayo- Si. Adonde vamos?

Sano- Por acá... (la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar. Sayo reconoce el lugar, no le extraña porque Sanosuke había dicho que su viaje era a Shimabara. Llegan hasta un monte conocido. Bordean la ladera de la montaña por el sendero que a ambos les resulta familiar).

Sayo- Qué hacemos acá?

Sano- sssshhhht...

(De la mano de Sanosuke, Sayo llega hasta la cascada que hacía de entrada al templo subterráneo. Sanosuke le cubre los ojos con sus manos. Atraviesan la 'puerta', Sanosuke le descubre los ojos. Sayo ve lo que queda del templo, ve la luz que se cuela estratégicamente por el techo. Sanosuke tiene las manos en los hombros de Sayo).

Sano- (susurrando) ves esa luz? La primera vez que la ví, debajo de ella había un ángel.

Sayo- (sorprendida) Sanosuke... (lo toma de la mano y lo lleva debajo de la luz. Se abrazan. Sayo lo contempla unos segundos y lo besa. Sanosuke se arrodilla).

Sano- Sayo, no sé cómo pedirte esto... desde aquel día en que te vi, decidí seguirte, conocerte. Desde el día en que te preocupaste por mis heridas, decidí protegerte de quien pudiera lastimarte. Desde el día en que nos separamos, porque nuestros caminos eran diferentes, porque tenias que cuidarte de tu enfermedad, decidí que algún día cuando la tormenta pasase, estaríamos juntos. Desde el día en que volviste, decidí no dejarte ir, decidí que serías mi esposa. En cada uno de estos pasos, si se cumplieron mis propósitos, la mitad es mérito tuyo. Así que, mi humilde pedido es... ¿te comprometerías conmigo?

(Sanosuke saca el anillo de su bolsillo, mira a Sayo. Ella tiene los ojos húmedos por la emoción, se deja colocar el anillo y ayuda a Sano a ponerse de pie, entonces lo besa como nunca antes).

Sayo- Claro que sí, Sanosuke.

(Después de un largo rato abrazados en la cueva, deciden emprender el viaje. Esta vez en tren, Sayo lo terminó convenciendo...)

Sano- Sé que tal vez te cueste hablar de esto...

Sayo- Si, Sanosuke?

Sano- De... bueno... de tu enfermedad.

Sayo- Ah, no te preocupes, Sanosuke. Mi hermano Shougo tiene un amigo en Alemania, Robert Koch. Hace unos meses, tras concluir un importante trabajo bacteriológico fue nombrado consejero del gobierno en el Departamento Imperial de la Salud en Berlín. Mi hermano le encomendó la investigación de la tuberculosis y él aceptó encargarse.

Sano- Pero, confias en que este tipejo pueda salvarte?

Sayo- Hoy en día se conocen muchas cosas que antes no. En la década de 1870 Robert pudo demostrar por primera vez sin duda cuál era el agente causante de una enfermedad infecciosa. Descubrió que no estaban causadas por sustancias misteriosas, sino por microorganismos específicos, en este caso bacterias.

Sano- Entonces... vas a estar bien?

Sayo- Ya lo creo. Confío en este hombre y en la voluntad del Señor.

Sano- Igualmente espero que te cuides.

Sayo- Siempre. Algo mas de lo que quieras hablar?

Sano- Esteee... no. Por ahora no.

Sayo- Entonces si me lo permitís voy a intentar dormir un poco.

Sano- Adelante, descansa.

(Sayo se recuesta sobre su asiento, Sanosuke se queda pensando...

Sano- "No, no voy a hablar ahora de las ideas enfermas de Shougo, tal vez se enoje y quiera irse con él a Holanda... no tiene sentido, si va a ser mi esposa, tiene que vivir conmigo... No? Además, quiero ver la expresión de Shouzo cuando se entere... ja ja. Quizás Shougo se moleste conmigo. No me conviene tenerlos en contra, porque son capaces de llevarla. Sayo estaba segura de quedarse conmigo hasta que habló con Shougo. Tiene un poder de convicción este tipo... tengo que hacer algo..." (entre tanto trabajo mental Sano termina por quedarse dormido, para ser despertado por Sayo al llegar a destino).

Sayo- Sano, llegamos, despertate.

Sano- Ya? Tan rápido?

Sayo- si, estabas sudando y moviéndote... tuviste una pesadilla?

Sano- Eh? No... no. No me acuerdo.

Sayo- Si te parece, vamos a visitar a mi hermano

Sano- (espantado) Por qué?

Sayo- para darle la noticia, para que más?

Sano- Ah, claro...

Sayo- No te preocupes, se va a alegrar.

Sano- De que?

Sayo- De que quieras hacer las cosas a su manera.

(Sagara y su prometida llegan a la posada en donde se hospedan Shougo y Shouzo. Sanosuke está aterrado. Shouzo les abre la puerta del cuarto).

Shouzo- que pronto terminaste los trámites!

Sano- (perdiendo el miedo y ganando soberbia) ja! Que te cuente Sayo.

Shouzo- No seas insolente, Sagara. Voy a llamar al señor. (Shouzo desaparece tras la puerta que conduce a la oficina de Amakusa. Shougo sale por la misma puerta).

Shougo- Shouzo me anunció su llegada. Como les resultó el viaje?

Sayo- Algo largo, hermano. Pero tengo algo que decirte.

Shougo- No saludas primero?

Sayo- (se acerca y lo abraza. Levanta la mirada y en voz baja le dice) Me comprometí con Sanosuke.

Shougo- (que no puede ocultar la sorpresa, mirando a Sanosuke) Entenderás que debo matarte.

Sano- Eh? (le volvió el miedo)

Shougo- He, he. Siempre quise decir eso. Sólo bromeaba, Sagara. (En ese momento está saliendo de la oficina Shouzo, con una bandeja con copas en la mano) Los felicito, así que comprometidos... (Shouzo pierde el equilibrio, no puede evitarlo y las copas van a parar al suelo, quebrándose con estrépito. Los demás se dirigen con las miradas a Shouzo, que está inmóvil, en el umbral de la puerta).

Shouzo- Disculpen. (Entra a la oficina. Sale y limpia el desastre que había dejado).

Sayo- (algo incómoda por lo de las copas) Bueno...

Sano- (para romper el iceberg) Quieren venir a cenar al dojo?

Shougo- No se si sería apropiado...

Sano- (con exceso de confianza, palmeando a Shougo en la espalda) Vamos, cuñado.

Shougo- "lo que me espera, con estos modales..." Está bien, adelántense.

Sano- Si ya anochece, vamos todos juntos.

Shougo- Permítanme que lo voy a buscar a Shouzo.

Sano- Vaya, nomás. (Shougo se disipa entre su capa y la puerta, dejando a los prometidos a solas).

Sayo- Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte invitarlos a cenar.

Sano- Es que quiero que se conozcan con mi familia. Bueno, con mi familia adoptiva.

Sayo- De todas maneras estoy agradecida de que aceptes a mi hermano. Sé que no es fácil.

(Shougo sale acompañado de Shouzo, listos para la cena. Los cuatro parten hacia el dojo. No queda tan lejos).

Shougo- Y esta gente ¿sabe que vamos?

Sano- Nah... pero está bien. Shouzo, ¿no hablás?

Shouzo- No si no tengo nada importante para decir.

Sayo- Pero Kaoru y Kenshin son muy amables y bien predispuestos, no se van a molestar.

(Silencio)

Sano- Es en la otra cuadra.

(Silencio. Afortunadamente llegan. Kaoru sale a recibirlos).

Kaoru- Cuantos son! Bueno, pasen, pasen, que hoy cociné yo.

Shougo- Entonces vamos a probar lo que sus manos prepararon, señora.

Kaoru- "que extraño es que me diga señora" Adelante, pasen todos. Sanosuke!

Sano- Jou-chan! Sayo, mostrale la mano.

Kaoru (mirando el anillo) los felicito!

(Una vez en la casa, Kenshin los invita a sentarse, Kaoru sirve la cena que todos miran con desconfianza).

Kaoru- coman, coman.

Sano- Bueno, ahora que están todos, les presento a mi prometida, Sayo.

Kenshin- Que bien, Sano.

Kaoru- Felicidades.

Shougo- Propongo un brindis.

Shouzo- (algo desganado, pero disimulando) por Sagara y Santa Magdalia.

Yahiko- Quien es este tipo?

Kaoru- por ellos. (a Yahiko) es un amigo de la familia de Magdalia.

Shougo- La comida está deliciosa, Sra. Kaoru.

Sano- "que tipo mentiroso" Verdad que sí? (a Kaoru) como siempre, nena. Mejor que vos, ni Kenshin.

Shougo- ¡nena?

Sano- nena, Jou-chan, nenita... qué tiene?

Shougo- es la Sra. De Kenshin.

Sano- En realidad Kenshin es el Sr. De Kaoru, él vive en su casa. Sin embargo no sé qué tiene que ver, Kaoru es una nena de 18 años.

Kenshin- "se me pasó otro cumpleaños, que desatento"

Sano- Además, aunque vieja y casada, Kaoru es una nena para mi.

Shougo- Ahhh... "que raro es todo esto..." de todas maneras, deliciosa.

Sano- la nena?

Shougo- la comida!

Shouzo- Concuerdo con el señor Amakusa.

Yahiko- En serio... ¿quién es este tipo?

Kaoru- muchas gracias. (A Sayo) cuando es la fecha, Magdalia?

Sayo- No pusimos fecha, hay tiempo. Sanosuke es un niño de 20...

Sano- Hey!

Sayo- no hay tanta diferencia con Kaoru.

Sano- son dos años!

Yahiko- Sanosuke, no sos tan mayor... no seas ridículo.

Sano- Mirá, Yahiko...

Kenshin- entonces, no hay fecha, eh?

Sayo- No, todavía no lo hablamos.

Kaoru- (a Shougo) Y ustedes, se quedan en Tokio?

Shougo- No puedo, estoy aquí por un permiso especial del gobierno. Cuando termine con mis asuntos, debo regresar a Holanda.

Kaoru- Eso es muy triste... no se puede hacer nada?

Shougo- puedo, si me disculpo ante el gobierno, hay arreglos que se pueden hacer, pero mi gente me necesita, y está desterrada. No puedo traer a todos. Así que me voy mañana.

(Todas las conversaciones se detienen. Todos miran a Shougo).

Sayo- Ya? Mañana? Es muy pronto!!

Shougo- Hablémoslo cuando estemos solos, de acuerdo, hermana?

Sayo- (bajando la cabeza) de acuerdo.

(Al terminar la cena, Kaoru y Kenshin van a lavar los platos, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Shouzo se quedan haciendo sobremesa. Sayo y Shougo se apartan para tener su conversación a solas).

Sayo- mañana.

Shougo- Hace meses que estoy en Tokio.

Sayo- No más de uno, no pasó tanto tiempo. Desde que llegamos para la boda de Kenshin.

Shougo- Tengo que volver.

Sayo- Llevame.

Shougo- Sinceramente no quiero dejarte. La gente en Holanda te extraña, te necesita. Yo te voy a extrañar. Pero no puedo hacerte eso. Si te comprometiste con Sagara, lo hiciste tambien con su entorno "aunque estén todos locos", con la tierra en la que vive. Ya hiciste un pacto, sería muy deshonroso de tu parte irte.

Sayo- (mirando al suelo) no soy un samurai!!.

Shougo- no seas insolente, (la abofetea, indignado) no es necesario ser un samurai para tener honra.

Sayo- (tocándose la mejilla) tenes razón (las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por su rostro. Tose, tose y cae de rodillas).

Shougo- Sayo, disculpame, fui muy brusco, olvidé lo de tu enfermedad. (Se acuclilla a su lado, le acaricia los cabellos). Cuando Robert consiga la cura, viajaremos para hacerte el tratamiento. Disculpame, nada me gustaría más que llevarte conmigo, pero ya tomaste una decisión. Ahora es el momento de confirmarla; ya la habías tomado, lo importante es que sepas por qué.

Sayo- (aun de rodillas, levanta la cabeza tímidamente). Por... qué?

Shougo- Si, dentro de ti está la respuesta. Decidiste quedarte, pero ahora dudas. Busca las razones de tu elección, creo que las conoces.

Sayo- ¿Qué pasa si me siento débil y sola, y quiero buscarte en Holanda?

Shougo- Las puertas allá siempre estarán abiertas, y yo estaré feliz de recibirte en tu casa. Las elecciones no son para siempre. Sin embargo huir ahora es cobarde de tu parte. Y si estás casada con ese hombre cuando decidas volver, no vengas sola.

Sayo- Es que este no es mi ambiente, no voy a soportarlo. Nunca estuve sin ustedes...

Shougo- Me cansaste. Si aun eres una niña, entonces no sigas jugando a la prometida con Sagara y mañana mismo nos vamos a Holanda.

(Shougo se aleja hasta perderse en el pasillo. Sayo va a buscar a Sanosuke, necesita contarle todo lo que le produce la partida de su hermano, necesita consuelo).

Sayo- Sanosuke... podemos hablar?

(Yahiko y Shouzo automáticamente se levantan de la mesa. Shouzo va donde esta su señor Shougo. Yahiko, a dormir).

Sano- Si, sentate.

Sayo- Bueno, por donde empiezo... mi hermano se va mañana. Y yo... yo sé que me va a hacer falta.

Sano- Y si... es tu hermano.

Sayo- Y me gustaría ir a Holanda...

Sano- (un poquito fuera de si) yo de acá no me muevo! Cuando volviste, me dijiste que tu lugar estaba donde estaba yo, ahora resulta que donde está tu hermano... bueno, las personas no pueden dividirse!!

Sayo- No, yo hablaba de irme sola...

Sano- (exasperado) Ah! eso mejora las cosas?? Yo no lo creo! Y ¿cuándo pensas volver? Eh? ¿Cuándo vuelva Shougo? ¡Y si no vuelve?!!

Sayo- Es por un tiempo, hasta que me sienta preparada para estar sola.

Sano- Ahora que!? Estar conmigo es lo mismo que estar sola? Te das cuenta de cómo estas despreciándome? Te importo un poquito así aunque sea? ¿O por ser nuevo en tu vida tengo que hacer fila detrás de Shougo y detrás de todos esos obsecuentes?

Sayo- ¡Sanosuke! No cambias más!! Siempre el mismo violento! Estoy tratando de explicarte algo y lo único que haces es gritarme! Esta noche la voy a pasar en la posada. Hasta luego!! (Sayo se va, muy ofendida a buscar a Shouzo y a Shougo, los tres vuelven a la posada).

Kaoru- (saliendo de la cocina) Qué fue todo ese griterío?

Sano- Se quiere ir con Shougo.

Kenshin-(Asomándose desde la cocina) eso no tiene sentido.

Sano- Ya se que no, pero no importa, ya la perdí.

Kenshin- No, Sano, no la perdiste, tenes hasta mañana.

Kaoru- Anda a buscarla ahora!!

Sano- Les parece?

Kenshin- No te parece que vale la pena?

Sano- Tienen razón, me esforcé mucho, ahora no me la van a sacar esta manga de exiliados.... (Sanosuke sale presuroso y decidido al encuentro de su amada Sayo. Llega a la posada, Shouzo lo hace pasar a la habitación de Sayo, que está llorando incesantemente en su cama. Sanosuke se sienta al lado),

Sano- Sayo, no llores.

Sayo- (llorando) es que no se que hacer.

Sano- Estuve mal en gritarte, contame.

Sayo- Que cosa.

Sano- Lo que querías explicarme hace un rato, pero no te dejé.

Sayo- Bueno, me gustaría irme a Holanda un tiempo hasta sentirme lo suficientemente segura... (Sayo espera la interrupción de Sanosuke, pero al ver que éste la observa atentamente, sin emitir sonido, prosigue)... sin embargo no lo voy a hacer, porque decidí que es el momento de dejar de depender de mi hermano para empezar a hacer mi vida. Y mi vida está en Tokio, y al lado de un vago que holgazanea todo el día en casa de sus amigos y come como un cerdo sin pagar. Pero al que yo elegí.

Sano- (la abraza) igualmente, no te voy a obligar jamás a que te quedes.

(Alguien toca la puerta del cuarto. Es Shougo).

Sayo- Pasa.

Shougo- permiso... Sanosuke, ¿la hiciste llorar? ¿o estaba llorando por mi culpa?

Sayo- No tiene importancia, estoy bien.

Shougo- Entonces, Sagara, es hora de que hablemos. En mi oficina. (Shougo se retira de la habitación, espera a Sano en su oficina).

Sano- Ah?

Sayo- No sé que te irá a decir...

Sano- Deséame suerte.

Sayo- No te va a morder, andá.

(Sano camina lento. ¿Teme lo que Shougo pueda decirle? No. Es la capa. Esa capa que usa, ese atuendo ostentoso que lo hace parecer un robot gigante, o un desquiciado... gigante. Todo el conjunto lo intimida).

Sano- "Ja. Si hubiera traído mi Zanbatou, ese disfraz de redentor se vería minúsculo..." Toc, toc.

Shougo- adelante

Sano- "pero no la traje". Permiso.

Shougo- Te cité para que hablemos, ahora que vamos a ser de la familia, hay unas cosas que aclarar. "conmigo, respeto. Ya vas a aprender, Sagara." .

Sano- (sentándose frente a Shougo). Si, decime.

Shougo- ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de que te cases con mi hermana?

Sano- cosas, no sé, saber de qué? "Qué le pasa??"

Shougo- "¿se me hace el desentendido?" Saber si hay algo que nos estés ocultando... me parece mejor enterarme ahora y no después por terceros.

Sano- "por qué no traje algún arma?" Podrías ser más específico, es que de mí sabes muy poco. El menor detalle podría servirte más tarde para acusarme de ocultar cosas, y no voy a contarte toda mi vida.

Shougo- Vayamos por partes. No andas en malos ambientes.

Sano- Eso fue una afirmación. "qué le digo... que incómodo!" definí mal ambiente.

Shougo- juego, bebida, opio...

Sano- No sigas.

Shougo- "te tengo!" Entonces...

Sano- A veces apuesto, con amigos. Tomo pero muy poco... desde que Sayo volvió sólo me emborraché una vez.

Shougo- y con el opio...

Sano- (ofendido) No me hables de esa basura, mató a un amigo mío. Con esas cosas no me meto.

Shougo- "Una a favor" Me parece bien... en cuanto al resto, espero que haya un cambio de actitud.

Sano- listo?

Shougo- Mujeres.

(Mientras tanto...)

Shouzo- Santa Magdalia, puedo pasar?

Sayo- (sentada en su cama) Adelante, Shouzo...

Shouzo- (entrando tímidamente) yo.. este..... quería comentarle...

Sayo- ¿te encuentras bien? Ultimamente... no sé, estás.... bueno, hoy se te cayeron las copas...

Shouzo- De eso le venía a hablar.

Sayo- Ah. Habla, entonces. (Sayo no entiende por qué Shouzo le viene a decir esto...)

Shouzo- Bueno, esto es difícil...

Sayo- toma asiento, por favor.

Shouzo- (se sienta en un sofá frente a la cama de Sayo) Yo... bueno, yo la admiro mucho, Santa Magdalia.

Sayo- (sin entender a dónde quiere llegar Shouzo) Ahá.

Shouzo- (acercándose a la cama de Sayo y arrodillándose a un lado) Desde que éramos niños, y ustedes me ayudaron... yo me consagré por completo a devolverles el favor, ahora me convertí en amigo de la familia, pero siento que les fallé. Falté a la lealtad que prometí, falté a nuestra amistad.

Sayo- (preocupada) ¡Qué ocurre Shouzo?!! ¡Qué te acontece?!!

Shouzo- No se altere, Santa Magdalia. Lo que me pasó no lo quise yo, ni nadie. Tal vez Dios quiso ponerme a prueba, fue Su voluntad.

Sayo- (acercándose a Shouzo, más calmada, tomándolo de las manos) Estás bien?

Shouzo- No lo pude evitar, yo... la amo, Santa Magdalia.

(Entre tanto...)

Sano- No tengo otra. "que bruto, que desconfiado... y qué le importa"

Shougo- y Megumi? "estuve averiguando, he, he. Shougo Amakusa no improvisa"

Sano- Somos amigos.

Shougo- Sólo eso?

Sano- "si no fuera porque ya se va a Holanda... qué tipo fastidioso". Si, sólo amigos.

Shougo- Si Sayo está segura de eso...

Sano- "... no te metas" no te... preocupes.

Shougo- "Bueno, ya lo ataqué bastante" Eso es básicamente lo que quería saber, puedes ir en paz.

Sano- (levantándose de la silla...) entonces

Shougo- Alto! Antes espero que me prometas que la vas a cuidar y que vas a hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance y más allá para que ella sea feliz.

Sano- Eso se lo voy a prometer a ella. (Se va y cierra la puerta, dejando a Shougo boquiabierto).

Shougo- eh...pper... "el tipo tiene su carácter, lo importante es que la quiere...no?... NO!!?"

Fin del Undécimo Acto por Mintaka Himura.

AAAH!!! No puedo dejar esto así!!! No me odien, sigue en el capítulo 12.


	13. Bodas de Sangre

Duodécimo Acto "Del Otro Lado del Sol" Bodas de Sangre

(Tae está preparando la cena, como siempre, Tsubame corre a buscar carbón y se cae. Ríe, a pesar del dolor, porque recuerda aquel día en que comenzó su vida de independencia. Se levanta y sigue corriendo, se golpea contra alguien y tropieza).

Tsubame- (protestando) Yahiko!!

Yahiko- No saben el desastre que es allá...

Tsubame- Asumo que hablas del dojo...

Yahiko- (caminando hacia la cocina) Sanosuke está comprometido con Magdalia, pero vino el enfermito del hermano con su traje de payaso extraño y parece que se la quiere llevar.

Tsubame- (caminando también) adónde?

Yahiko- A Holanda. Pero después dijo que no se la quería llevar, que no sea infantil y después se peleó con Sano...

Tsubame- Y por qué no viniste a trabajar?

Yahiko- porque Sano es mi amigo y yo me tenía que enterar de estas cosas, el tipo holandés o de donde sea vino a cenar... todavía no cenaron acá?

Tsubame- No, pero como ya cenaste...

Yahiko- Acepto un poquito de giuunabe, no me ofendo.

Tae- (ya llegaron a la cocina) "¿Quién lo invitó?" Bueno, a ver si se apuran, Yahiko, dejá de hablar. ¿viniste a trabajar, no?

Yahiko- En parte, en realidad, vine a ponerlas al tanto de lo de Sano..

Tae- Yo estoy feliz, porque ahora que está con esa mujer adinerada, va a poder saldar las deudas que tiene con el Akabeko )...

Yahiko- Pero se pelearon... otra vez...

Tae- Esas peleas no duran nada, no te preocupes "¥ ¥ ¥"

(Misao entra al restaurante corriendo, lo atraviesa escudriñando hasta llegar a la cocina)

Tae- Misao!!

Misao- No lo vieron al Sr. Aoshi?

Tae- No, no vive por acá... P

Misao- Es serio, vino por una persona que está investigando y no me quiso decir nada.

Tae- Ay, niña, entonces no estés entrometiéndote en sus asuntos serios.

Misao- niña???!!!

Tae- Perdona Misao, pero es que así te estás comportando. El Sr. Aoshi debe tener sus razones, podría ser peligroso.

Misao- Pero yo soy la okashira de los Onniwabanshuu!!!

Tsubame- No lo vimos, Misao.

Sayo- eh...

Shouzo- Por eso se me cayeron las copas, por eso le extraña mi forma de actuar, porque no soporto la idea de perderla.

Sayo- Nunca vas a perderme, Shouzo, nosotros...

Shouzo- Pero ¿usted no ama a Sagara?

Sayo- Si, lo amo, sin embargo, nuestro vínculo data de hace muchos años. Lamento que esos sentimientos hayan cambiado en tu persona. Yo te aprecio Shouzo.

Shouzo- No se imagina el sufrimiento que me ha ocasionado ocultar mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, Santa Magdalia. Es un alivio, pero se lo dije sólo porque ahora me voy a Holanda y no tendré que soportar el profundo dolor de verla al lado de otro hombre.

Sayo- Lo siento, pero nunca te vi de esa manera, Shouzo.

Shouzo- Y yo lamento no haber podido evitar esta situación incómoda, para ambos.

Sayo- (abrazándolo) No lo lamentes, Shouzo.

Shouzo- (en ese momento entra Sanosuke, así, sin golpear la puerta) Pero es que la amo, Santa Magdalia...

Sano- ¡Qué es esto! "yo me tengo que entrevistar con el malviviente del hermano mientras ella se enfiesta con el sirviente??"

Sayo- (Notando que está abrazando a Shouzo sobre su cama... y soltándolo) No es lo que parece, Sanosuke.

Sano- supongo que hay una explicación razonable...

Shouzo- Si, claro, yo estaba...

Sano- (impávido) No de tu parte, no me debes nada.

Sayo- (ofendida) Sanosuke, no pienses lo que no es.

Sano- Espero tu buena razón. (Se va cerrando la puerta. No a la sala, sino al dojo. Sayo espera un momento, se dirige a la sala de la habitación a buscarlo, pero Sanosuke ya no está. Entonces decide buscarlo en casa de sus amigos).

Kenshin- Sano... cómo te fue?

Sanosuke- Mal.

Kenshin- qué pasó?

Sanosuke- No sé, entré a la habitación de Sayo y ella estaba abrazando al mayordomo. Y él le decía que la amaba...

Kenshin- Que extraño... te quedaste a escuchar la explicación? Porque seguro había alguna, yo no creo que Magdalia...

Sanosuke- No, estaba muy confundido. No me quiero pelear más con Sayo.

Kenshin- Sano, te estás contradiciendo.

Sanosuke- Es que me cansé, nunca estamos bien.

Kenshin- Yo no creo que ella sea feliz peleando todo el tiempo. Ustedes son muy diferentes, les cuesta llevarse, pero se aman, ¿o no?

Sanosuke- Yo a ella sí.

(En ese momento, un cabriolé arriba al dojo Kamiya. Sano se queda contemplando maravillado ante la mujer que se baja del carruaje. Sayo quiere dejar de discutir, hacer las paces o terminar de una vez).

Misao- NO me interesa, voy a encontrarlo, para eso soy ninja.

Yahiko- Ah sí, fue muy ninja entrar con actitud sospechosa en el Akabeko e interrogar a tus amigos, evidenciando las operaciones secretas de tu compañero sólo porque te gusta.

Misao- Grrr (mirando el suelo). ¿Qué me gusta poner en evidencia las operaciones?

Yahiko- No, comadreja, que te gusta Aoshi.

Misao- Basta! (ruborizada) No me interesa lo que pienses... yo... tengo que encontrarlo.

Yahiko- Te pusiste roja... esta bien, si es tan importante vamos a buscarlo, tal vez en el dojo sepan algo de él. De todas maneras voy al dojo, ¿me acompañas?

Misao- por supuesto, vamos.

(Kenshin se sintió extraño en su propia casa. Sayo se acercaba lentamente mientras el cabriolé se alejaba zarandeando por la calle irregular. El vagabundo que había dejado de vagar se retiró de la sala para darles intimidad. La cristiana no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sanosuke mientras caminaba, Sano esquivaba la mirada como podía).

Sayo- Vengo a explicarte lo de Shouzo.

Sano- Lo supuse.

Sayo- (Acercándose a la mesa, sentándose ulteriormente a su lado) Shouzo estaba muy triste, se sentía traidor.

Sano- A mi no me debe nada, ya se lo dije.

Sayo- No, por mí, dijo que había faltado a nuestra amistad, porque me amaba.

Sano- Qué estúpido, pero que se cree que es, mayordomo #¥& pero que ¥¨ y ademas el muy &ç®¥ se hace la víctima, maldito ® Æ¤²¤

Sayo- no es mi mayordomo, yo le tengo mucho afecto. Por eso lo abracé. Eso no quiere decir que yo sienta lo mismo que él. Sanosuke, yo te amo a vos.

Sano- Disculpame Sayo, es que la situación era por lo menos comprometedora.

Sayo- Por eso te la explico, pero tenes que confiar un poco en mi, yo no desconfío de vos y Megumi cada vez que vas a la clínica.

Sano- "deberías" No, tenés razón. "Bueno, igual fue una vez sola y la zorra me acosó" No voy a ser tan desconfiado. Entonces, prometidos?

Sayo- No es mi intención corregirte, pero se dice prometido.

Sano- No, nosotros!!, prometidos?

Sayo- Ah, claro. Nunca dejamos de serlo.

(Kenshin observa la escena con una sonrisa, recuerda los primeros momentos con su esposa... esa paz del dojo era interrumpida constantemente. Hace demasiado tiempo que todo está tranquilo. Le parece extraño. Observa la despedida de los prometidos. Sayo se va, a decir adiós a su hermano que se va mañana a la mañana. Sanosuke se retira a la habitación de Yahiko, donde se encuentra con éste y con Misao).

Sano- ¡Qué... ¥'»£¢: hacen acá?? ¡Cómo...© ®j llegaron?? Y vos... qué...?

Misao- No es necesario que profanes así todas las palabras, estoy buscando a Aoshi...

Sano- Eso era más que obvio, para qué otra ¤#& cosa vas a venir hasta acá sino? Hablo de por qué están en esta habitación.

Yahiko- Mi habitación?

Sano- Pero ustedes no estaban acá.

Misao- Es que yo....

Sano- Shhht!!!!

Misao- A mi no me haces callar eh? Que soy la okashira de los Onniwabanshuu!!!!

Yahiko- (le muerde la cabeza) mmhpmhpmhpmphzzmph!!!

Sano- Oigo voces.... Kaoru y Kenshin están hablando...

Misao- Y? No te vas a salvar con eso, insolente desubicado!!!

Yahiko- mph mmmmmpph!!

Sano- Las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan bien... creo.

(Yahiko y Misao se callan. Ella se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, Sano tambien se acerca, con Yahiko mordiéndole la cabeza y se quedan en silencio, escuchando)

Kenshin- Kaoru, está despierta...Es tarde.

Kaoru- No podía dormir, con tanto escándalo... además, estaba pensando...

Kenshin- ¿qué, qué pasa, hay algún problema?

Kaoru- Es que, desde que estamos casados, me parece que hay algo que querés decirme... (se sienta junto a Kenshin. Este mira al suelo, no está seguro de cómo decirle)

Kenshin- Es verdad, no sé si es el momento, pero me siento incómodo si le oculto estos hechos desagradables sobre mi vida.

Kaoru- El momento es algo que no depende de mí, es tu decisión. Pero a veces por más cerca que estés te siento lejos.

Kenshin- Es en esos momentos en que el olor a sangre en mis recuerdos se hace tan intenso que parece presente y real.

Kaoru- (triste) eso no suena bien, pero... no comprendo... qué es lo que me tendrías que contar si yo sé que fuiste un hitokiri, si no me importa tu pasado.

Kenshin- una mujer.

Misao- ¡qué dijo?

Yahiko- mhmhmmhjer

Sano- ssht! Dijo una mujer... ¡una mujer!

Misao- una mujer que no es Kaoru?

Kaoru- ah? En.... pero... sangre?...

Kenshin- ¿quiere que le cuente la historia?

Kaoru- Me gustaría, si no te sentís incómodo.

Kenshin- pensé que sería perturbador contarle esto, pero extrañamente no lo es.

Kaoru- "y yo? Para mí si es perturbador... pero tengo que saberlo"

Kenshin- Tomoe se llamaba. La conocí cuando asesinaba a una persona. Ella se desmayó y la llevé adonde vivía. Estaba sola en el mundo, había estado comprometida y eran felices, pero yo lo maté.

Kaoru- ¿mataste al prometido?!!

Kenshin- Yo no sabía que era el prometido cuando lo maté, no la conocía a ella. En ese entonces, yo era simplemente un asesino. Prefería no saber nada del blanco, ni siquiera su nombre. No fue mi elección.

Kaoru- ¿Y que pasó?

Kenshin- Dadas las circunstancias históricas que ya conoces, en un momento tuve que huir, ocultarme. La llevé conmigo ya que aparentando ser recién casados llamaríamos menos la atención. Durante esa estancia nos hicimos muy unidos...

Kaoru- la amabas?

Kenshin- Era muy joven, no sé si...

(un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación)

Misao- No escucho nada...

Sano- No están hablando

Yahiko- Se imaginan si se quedan asi...

Sano- No se van a pelear por una cosa asi.

Yahiko- no, asi, callados, quietos. Yo... tengo hambre...

Sano- Oh, no, vamos a morir de hambre encerrados...

Misao- Hace bastante que ya no hablan.

Yahiko- Esto es horrible, el hambre, el silencio...

Kaoru- Tenias.... casi mi edad. (Baja la cabeza, sus ojos humedecidos buscan el suelo).

Kenshin- no quise decir que...

Kaoru- (con la voz quebrada) Kenshin... yo ... yo te amo.

Kenshin- no lo dudo, Kaoru. Es que con usted es diferente.

Kaoru- (snif) entonces...

Kenshin- Me pasaron cosas muy fuertes con ella, si.

Kaoru- Esta bien... está bien... (se le caen las lágrimas, aprieta los puños con fuerza. Kenshin se acerca y la abraza firmemente).

Kenshin- No es necesario seguir hablando de esto. Al menos no por ahora. Podemos... dejarlo para más tarde. Es... demasiada información junta para usted.

Kaoru- No, no es eso. No tengo por qué estar así (snif)... no hay razón.

Kenshin- Tal vez sea demasiado para mi, contarle esto... (siente su katana hundirse en la trémula carne de Tomoe, la sangre aún tibia manchar su alma corrupta. Sus pensamientos los acorralan, trata de recordar con claridad pero todo es borroso, el prometido de Tomoe, Tomoe, todo se diluye en la sangre, el dolor, el vértigo. Kaoru lo observa asustada, el rostro de Kenshin se ve apagado, su mirada perdida... el vagabundo siente que los remolinos de sangre en su memoria, se difunden y los ahogan , le falta el aire, trata de respirar pero siente el sabor de la sangre, de repente todo se pone negro).

Kaoru- Kenshin!!! (Kenshin yace desmayado sobre la mesa, Kaoru besa su frente. Tiene fiebre. Corre a buscar agua fresca, lo abanica, le llora, lo abraza..... hasta que vuelve en si)

Kenshin- (susurrando, todavía algo ido) srta. Kaoru...

Kaoru- todo está bien , Kenshin.

(Asi Kenshin se va quedando dormido con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kaoru; es un sueño tranquilo, lejos de sus penosas alucinaciones del pasado. Kaoru siente ahora la carga del pasado de Kenshin sobre sus hombros... no duerme tranquila, abraza a Kenshin con fuerza, llora entre sus brazos sobre la mesa).

Yahiko- Kaoru se habrá enojado? Primero le gritó, y ahora el silencio....

Ya es muy tarde...

Sano- Vamos a tener que dormir todos acá?

Misao- olvídenlo!

Yahiko- podrían ir a dormir a la habitación de Kaoru...

Sano- pero ellos...

Yahiko- ellos están en la sala.

Sano- shhhht que ya no se oye nada... (sano se asoma hasta la sala y observa la escena en silencio) no hay barcos negros en la costa...

Yahiko- váyanse, váyanse...

Sano- Rápido, están dormidos...

Misao- Andate con él, Yahiko

Yahiko- ¡¿¿¿¡Qué??!! Éste es MI cuarto.

Misao- No corresponde que duerma con ustedes habiendo mas de un cuarto.

Sano- Entonces andate vos al de Kaoru.

Misao- Buenas noches. (Misao se va ofendida)

Yahiko- Buenos dias, Sanosuke. Me voy a dormir.

Sano- Si, ya está por salir el sol... pero necesito descansar. Buenas noches Yahiko.

Fin del Duodécimo Acto por Mintaka Himura.

No tengo comentarios sobre el capítulo de hoy... salvo que me estoy metiendo en temas escabrosos, lo notaron?. Ademas quería aclararles un poco el por qué de ciertas cosas. No sé si a alguien le llamó la atención el hecho de que Kenshin siga tratando a Kaoru de usted después de casados. En lo personal dudé en el momento de consumar la unión con este tema porque el tratarla de usted sonaba... extravagante. Pero después me terminó gustando, un poco porque era 'muy Kenshin', y otro porque a mi tambien me gusta que me traten de usted, (suspiro) y que me digan Srta. Kamiya. Afuera llego el invierno, es primavera en mi corazón.


End file.
